


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by Anime4Ever



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime4Ever/pseuds/Anime4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two and a half years since the Alvarez War and Natsu's tragic "death". Or at least that's what the world thinks. His life is turned upside down and now he's found himself on the run, hoping his past never catches up to him. What's that phrase again? You can run, but you can't hide? Natsu is about to find out just how true that saying is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: This has a lot of spoilers since I read the manga as soon as the chapters are released. So if you're an anime only fan and you don't want any spoilers than this is not the story for you.
> 
> Anyways, I've had this idea on my mind for a while and finally built up the courage to post a story. I'll try to update as much and as soon as I can. This is my first fanfic EVER so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy and now onto the story!

** Chapter 1: Secrets **

"Well," Mavis and Zeref pushed for the fifteenth time.

"Well what?" Natsu asked, even though he knew the answer.

He was too exhausted to argue with the couple, having multiple sleepless nights. He was never given a break with them (and he wasn't talking about his brother and his wife Mavis). They must have gotten it from Natsu since their father was one of the calmest people you would ever meet. He was ready to fall asleep standing up. It wasn't until his brother kicked him that he realized he had fallen asleep. Screw being a S class wizard and SS class jobs. This job was ten times harder.  
The pink haired mage looked down at the little matching pink haired toddlers in their separate cribs, peacefully sleeping under their blankets with their initials stitched onto it (a gift from Mavis; one of many). At least some of them were getting some rest. The circles under Natsu's eyes were dark enough to rival Gray’s hair. At least the twins were potty trained so that gave him some form of ease be but nighttime was still often a problem. You would think after almost two years they would be better, but they still kept him up more often than not. Something the two got from him, definitely not from their father. And speaking of him....

"Well, are you going to tell him or not? This is the first time you've seen him since, ya know..." Mavis tilted her head in the toddlers direction.

The emerald eyed male shrugged his shoulders in response. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe! He needs to know Natsu!" The no longer dead first master said loudly while her husband silently nodded in agreement.

The three adults looked over to see the toddlers blinking, their big cobalt blue eyes slowly opening. The female blinked a couple of times before giggling and putting her arms out. “Mama!” Natsu scooped her up and sighed, sending both of his siblings –both blood related and non– an icy glare.

"The zombies woke you up, huh?" He said to the almost two year old child as he rubbed her back soothingly, swaying from side to side in hope that she would fall back asleep.

Instead of closing her eyes, she giggled and pointed at the blonde. “Hi Aunnie Mae! Hi Unnel Zee!”

No such luck then. Zeref shot him a glare for the nickname he gave the no longer cursed “dead” mages before sighing. "Think about Crys and Nix. They deserves to know who their father is.”

“Papa?” The toddler’s male counterpart piped, now fully awake as well.

"They have a father." was the simply reply.

The blonde put her hands on her hips. "You know what I meant. I meant their actual father. Not you, who’s technically their mother."

He just shrugged. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Crystal and Phoenix’s other parent about them. Who knew what he would do? He didn't even know about who Natsu really was and the fire mage didn't know if he wanted to see his ex's reaction. He would most likely yell at him or be disgusted with him or pretend they didn't exist. And God forbid, try to take vengeance and attempt to kill him. Natsu unconsciously picked up his son and held the twins closer. No one would separate him from his children. He refused for that to happen.

"He would never harm you." Zeref read his baby brother's mind. "He's not blinded and consumed by his anger and hatred”

“....anymore.” Mavis added, knowing that he used to be hell bent on destroying everything associated with the black wizard, including and especially, E.N.D.

Not to mention the black wizard himself. But the ice mage was not an idiot. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance with the powerful mage so he turned his attention to the demons until after the war and it was announced that Natsu was killed along with the demon E.N.D (something not that far from the truth). Of course no one believed him. He was Zeref after all. The face of all evil and the creator of E.N.D, hence the indirect cause for Natsu’s “death.” And the guild –as expected– went batshit crazy with everyone, especially Team Natsu, attacking the black wizard. Erza had requipped into her nakagami armor in less than a second along with Lucy, who had been ready in her star dress: Leo form, with Loke next to her and ready to pounce. Wendy was already in dragon force and Gray had let all of his devil slayer magic out, the tattoo spreading across his entire right side until he ended up in the same form he was in when at the Avatar guild. The four –five including Loke– had all attacked simultaneously and that first single attack would have killed anyone else, even Mavis herself, but it was Zeref so while harm was definitely done, he had self healed seconds later; something that had pissed Team Natsu off. At least the black wizard had the sense to stay down.

Gray had been the last one to keep beating him, his stamina outdoing Erza's; not that it was a shock seeing as how he was Natsu's mate. His supposed “death” had broken the ice devil slayer. Neither Zeref nor Mavis told the fire mage that tidbit. They knew that he would go into an automatic depression knowing that he was the source of his mates despair. That was why they had made sure to keep the almost twenty two year old as far away from the Fairy Tail guild as possible. The greater the distance before mates, the easier it was to not feel the others emotion through their bond. The two had only been mates for a short while –although they had feelings for another for a much longer time than that– so Gray didn't know exactly how the process worked and that he would be able to tell if Natsu, was indeed, dead. It wasn't until Mavis confirmed it that they all believed her. It took over two years until the black wizard was accepted into Fairy Tail, and he was still more or less a loner save for Mavis of course (the guild wasn't exactly ecstatic about the two's relationship), Gildarts (only due to the fact that he had helped Natsu escape at the time when he was pregnant with the twins and was like a father figure to him up until his godchildren were one years old. He didn't have a choice but to at least check in with the guild and give them any information he found out about him), and Happy (since he knew the truth and his best buddy had accepted Zeref only because Natsu did).

It wasn't easy to break Ankhseram’s curse and both Mavis and Zeref had almost died during the process, but between the combined power that was unlocked when he went into his E.N.D form and Fairy Heart, it had been cured, a true miracle. At first the fire mage was adverse to the idea of having anything to do with Zeref, but Mavis had persuaded him to give the dark haired mage a chance. He was Natsu’s only blood related family left and he would regret it later on in the future if he didn't give him a chance.

So with extreme reluctance, the fire dragonslayer got to know his brother and they had managed to form a brotherly bond within the past couple of years. Afterwards, the black wizard had to be convinced that he wasn't a complete monster and that it would be difficult to not give up on humanity with everything that he had seen. It didn't excuse his attempt at a complete human genocide but with another outlook shown by Natsu and some persuasion, he had started to use his power for good.

If he didn't do it for himself than he could at least attempt to make a change for his baby brother; it was the least he could do after resurrecting him as the ultimate demon (something no else save for Gildarts and obviously Mavis knew) and tying their lives together. After a while Zeref didn't need to be convinced anymore and started to do good on his own. It was hard to not become a better person with Natsu. He brought out the best of everyone.

“And he's a lot nicer and less icy, still a little sad and upset at times, but he's gotten much better and has almost made a full recovery.” Mavis lied through her teeth.

When the two saw that Natsu wasn't going to give them a response they slowly shook their heads in exasperation. "Just think about it."

"Hn," he grunted as he watched her leave his children's room in his small one bedroom and one bathroom loft, since his old cabin had been destroyed a year after his “death”. Apparently, the reminder was too hard for the others. No matter how much the three older adults wanted to help financially, the pink haired male refused. It wasn't as if it was too expensive. It was a perfect location, far on the outskirts of town, making it cheaper at only 35,000 jewels.

While Natsu had been on the run he had done some training in his –very little– free time with all three adults when they were available and had learned some things, such as simple imitation magic that he would use for whenever he went into any towns to gain money with small jobs and to leave in and out without suspicion rising. Zeref had also taught him how to cover his scent so that no dragon slayers would be able to detect neither his scent nor his voice. That had also went for any and every person he made contact with. Gildarts had finally given in and fought Natsu full out, mainly due to his E.N.D powers being acquired. Zeref had destroyed his book once he was cured since he would no longer need it for Natsu to be safe. However, it did not change the fact that he was still an Etherious who had not only dangerously strong magic but also had the ability to use curses as well, both that needed to be controlled. Mavis had wanted to kill her husband when she saw the amount of magic power he had given his brother. It was almost unlimited like Fairy Heart; which was why he was on the run from him (well one of the reasons). He was seen as a threat and needed to be eliminated.

Since Gildarts had a vast amount of destructive magic along with Mavis whose magic power was unlimited, they had taught him well. So while he had been taught by the very best, he had still had a form that needed to be contained. He couldn't exactly walk around with red scales covering the top half of his face and running down his outer arm with claw like hands and black wings to match the intricate markings that started right below his facial scales that ran down the right side of his face and neck. As much as it was a nuisance at times, he preferred his hair salmon instead of blood red with black streaks. His emerald eyes were appreciated more than the pitch black and amber ones that flashed red. And the horns were definitely a head turner, but not in the good way. He could usually keep his form under control. The only time it ever appeared was whenever he sensed a threat to his children.

Surprisingly, the children weren't bothered in the least. Everyone came to the conclusion that even though the form was terrifying, the twins knew deep down that it was still their mother and he was protecting them. It was a draconic instinct that they seemed have to been born with, something that disturbed Natsu to his core. He had been the same way and he knew why now. It made perfect sense, but he still didn't want to believe it.

Natsu looked down at the almost two year olds raise their noses to sniff the air before their eyes widened and they exclaimed simultaneously “Happy!”

Sure enough, no more than five seconds later, the blue cat flew into the twins room. It was things like that that scared the fire mage. They had draconic senses but were never taught magic of any kind. They definitely had the reserves. Their father and his father were and are both incredibly strong devil slayers and their mother was a mage with three different powers: dragonslayer magic, Etherious curses, and his unique combination of both fused with black magic. Not to mention their uncle was the strongest wizard ever and his other family member…. well he wouldn't go into that. He's the reason Natsu is running and the reason he has refused to teach his children dragonslayer magic.

“Hey Nix. Hey Crys.” The exceed yawned as he flew into the only closed off room, aside from the bathroom.

They looked up to the cat like a big brother. He tried the uncle card but it wasn't the same. They couldn't take him seriously enough for that. He slept on the recliner while Natsu took the fold out couch. The only reason the pink haired could even afford this place (aside from the location) was because Mavis and Zeref paid for the down payment when he returned to Magnolia after being away for those years (not that he had a choice). He was eternally grateful for everything his brother and sister and law had done the past two months of his return.

The only reason he had even returned was due to hearing of the current master's condition. He was sick and although it wasn't serious and Porlyusica said he would be fine, the man was still old and the fire mage would never forgive himself if he didn't see gramps again. He was here for that and other reasons. Natsu was already upset, feeling guilty that Crystal and Phoenix had never met the rest of their “family.” He felt even guiltier that his family thought he was dead. Happy had to feign sadness everytime he came to the guild to “check in” seeing as how he had joined Gildarts and disappeared for months on end (the longest being a little over a year). Zeref and Mavis both had pretended to go on long missions; when really the blonde had been acting as the fire mages midwife. Thankfully, they had given he and Gildarts those new cellphone lacrimas to contact them. At first the crash mage didn't care for it and therefore had no idea how to work it, but he learned quickly when Natsu had to go to the hospital to give birth to the twins. They had used a henge on Natsu and the babies.

It was quite amusing to see the big bad strong mage running around frantically. It had been a distraction for Natsu’s pain at the time. After the years gone, he was back for who knew how long. He had saved up money that would be used for the next six months of his rent and necessities for the twins. The one thing he hated most (aside from being away from family and friends during his entire life with the twins) was his never having Igneel meet his grandchildren. He would on occasion return to their cave at times when he missed him and it was the first place he took his kids after they were born. Of course it wasn't the same as when he lived there; however, the twins had still taken a liking to his old home. But the cave had its downsides. It had originally saddened him as a reminder that he only had one immediate family member left. But at least he wasn’t alone.

Besides, Natsu had a new family, even if it was a little broken. It wasn't like he could go up to the guild and ask if anyone wanted to help him build a new place to live in. It had been over two and a half years since they had spoken and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of their wrath (particularly Erza’s) when they found out the truth, despite their willingness to want to help. They would train ten times harder and attempt to protect all three of them, and Natsu couldn't bring himself to put them in any more danger than he was already in.

The idea of his nakama –of Gray– getting hurt because of him was too much to bear. The fire mage shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking down to give the twins a soft smile reserved for them only. He didn't need to think about the ice mage and his deep blue eyes. He was a part of an old chapter of Natsu's life. His new little blue eyed bundles of joy was the new chapter and the only one he would focus on. They were his number one priority. After taking the twins to bed and singing them both a lullaby, he gave a relieved sigh when they had fallen asleep. He gave each a soft kiss to their forehead before placing them in their respective cribs again. The pink haired male checked to make sure the baby monitor was on before leaving out, only to see the couple still in his apartment, only this time Mavis had made herself comfortable on one of the plastic stools at the small round four seater plastic table next to the one-wall kitchen. Natsu could hear that Zeref had left out, most likely to take care of things pertaining to the guild.

"Don't you have a certain husband to get back to? Black hair? Matching black eyes? Very moody personality? Overly confident in his powers? Yet very socially inept? And somehow the brother that I've come to actually like?" The pink haired mage said sarcastically.

Mavis didn't bother to bristle at the insult since it was a joke. Instead she sighed and shook her head, knowing that there was no getting through to the stubborn male.

"Just think about it. He deserves a chance." The fire mage shrugged and avoided her eyes.

The blonde made her way to the front door. "He will find out one way or another so at least put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if you found out through a stranger that the love of your life who you thought was dead was indeed alive and raising your two beautiful children you knew nothing about without him?" With that she left out, leaving the parent to sit and percolate.

 _Dammit_. He thought. _Why does she have to be right?_


	2. A Day In The Life of Gray Fullbuster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically about the aftermath that Natsu's "death" had on the guild and how if affected Gray and his new lifestyle.

"Gray!" The ginger playboy called as he approached the ice mage, eyeing ladies on his way over to him. 

 

The raven rolled his eyes and smirked at his best friend. Almost three years later and Loke still hadn’t changed at all. Well, aside from his serious relationship with the ice mage's ex teammate Lucy, but Gray still knew that wouldn't stop him from checking out others of the female persuasion. The idea of Loke being tied down  _ that much  _ didn’t seem possible. The Leo spirit patted him on the shoulder before both males made their way to the rebuilt guild, since the other had been destroyed in the Alvarez war. It was as if Fairy Tail was cursed with their bad luck of property damage, only their own guilds destruction was usually due to the enemy. 

 

He made his way over to the bar and mumbled a half ass greeting at a smiling Mira before asking for a drink. Granted, it was only noon, but it was never too early to drink. At least, nowadays. People had and still did worry for him, thinking that he was an alcoholic since he drank more than Cana now. They were just being overprotective to the point of annoyance. He was fine. As long as he didn't drink on missions then it didn’t matter. Those were Gray’s thoughts at least. Besides, the raven had a valid reason to drink; a very valid one. A pink haired, emerald green eyed, bright smiled reason… He snapped out of it when Loke called his name, seeing where his thoughts were going. Everyone knew what that faraway look on Gray’s face had meant and they had to act fast before he lost himself in his own world or else it could get ugly.

 

“Here you go!” Mira chirped, the usual smile on her face. 

 

If you didn't know the barmaid you would think she was her old sweet and perky self; but those who did know her saw that her smile never reached her eyes and half of the time it seemed strained. She (and even Gajeel) no longer sung for the guild and she only fought when extremely necessary; which was far and few. And when she did fight, it was a bloodbath and they often had to restrain her from killing her opponent (an almost impossible task). It didn't take a genius to see that she took out all of her pent up anger on her opponent. Erza wasn't much better; if anything, she was ten times worse. Even Laxus himself couldn't hold her back. He usually needed the aid of Jellal and Gramps to get the requip mage to calm down.

 

Everyone's emotions had taken control of their fighting. Fairy Tail’s new competition team of Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray had been kicked out of the Grand Magic Games for being “too ruthless and barbaric” on the other opponents. The iron mage gave them an earful on his opinion of their decision; which didn't help at all. In the end, they were replaced with Cana, Juvia, Elfman, Jellal (who had joined Fairy Tail afterward, knowing Natsu would want that for Erza’s sake), and Freed. Technically, the fiasco had been the Masters fault. He shouldn't have chosen the people closest to the now deceased fire dragonslayer to attend, let alone participate, in the event only a year after his death. Lucy and Wendy didn't even go to Crocus, still being too distraught. They couldn't be mad at him though, he was only trying to distract his children from their grief. The distraction worked for a moment and they had been doing somewhat well; that is until the final day. Fairy Tail was in third place behind Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel since the former number one guild hadn't been focusing on training in the last year. They weren't the only guild to be hit hard. 

 

Sabertooth was in pretty bad shape as well. Minerva had to act as guild master while Rogue tended to a distraught Sting and Yukino. The guild still participated but the Twin Dragons didn't. Sting was the guild master now and Rogue wouldn't fight without him. Yukino had chosen to fight in honor of the dragonslayer and the guild wasn't half bad but they weren't the same without their dragonslayer duo. Jura was out of commission since he was still being tended to from his near death experience with God Serena, and Chelia was also out seeing as she had no magic at all but Lamia Scale still managed to obtain the number two spot. The fact that the dog boy and megabrows were doing better than Fairy Tail spoke in volumes about their condition. Either way, they managed to get everything over with and had held it together until the last day. 

 

No one knew that the king would be stupid enough to do a tribute to Natsu before the last event. There had been a moment of silence followed by a few words from the king himself and finally a lacrima video montage of his performance from the last Games they participated in, along with the dragons attack. From the fight with the Twin Dragons to the one with Future Rogue and his accidental destruction of the Eclipse Gate. The crowd had laughed at the video of Natsu impersonating the king at the ball but what had really hit home for the Fairy Tail wizards was the last clip of the carriage event and the speech the beloved fire mage gave about his nakama during it. The king meant well but it didn't go as intended for the members of Fairy Tail. That had been the kindest yet cruelest thing to happen to them. No more than thirty seconds into the final battle royale, Fairy Tail had demolished a majority of the other guild members, leaving them in a state that would put the old Minerva to shame. The event was quickly halted and the original Fairy Tail team had been swapped with more reliable members. Gajeel hadn't been the only one to get upset. Erza and even Mira had gone off the deep end, threatening the judges and the king himself. Laxus had used his lightning to cut off all of the lacrima’s electricity and Gray had simply stormed out, leaving the entire arena covered in ice. Safe to say that Fairy Tail didn't participate in this past year’s game and didn't plan to in this year's one until Gildarts –out of all people– literally smacked some sense into the guild members (well the ones who could take it). 

 

Both he and Happy had returned after finding out what had happened and gave them a free pass at not participating last year but they would have to participate in this one coming up soon. They had made an excellent point, saying that Natsu wouldn't want them to stop living their old lives because of him. If anything, he would kick their asses if he found out the state they were in. That had made the guild laugh for the first time in two years. So eventually after persuasion from Happy and injuries from Gildarts, they had agreed to participate in honor of the pink haired destructive yet lovable idiot. Well, everyone save Gray, but no one had pushed him. They all understood that he needed more time than anyone else (minus Happy of course) to heal. Their mistake was giving him too much alone time to cope since his version of coping was getting drunk out of this mind and having multiple one night stands. Every morning when he woke up in someone else's bed (he had refused for anyone aside from Natsu to sleep in his) the guilt would hit him like a train and he would try to forget it by alternating between smoking and drinking again. That had been his new life six months after his mate's death. Morning: drink, Afternoon: smoke, Evening: smoke and drink, Night: random stranger sex. He had had multiple one on one talks but nothing worked. Whenever one of the guild members tried to break into his home to get rid of his stash of cigarettes and alcohol, he would freeze the walls in his devil slayer ice. There was only one person who could melt it and they were gone forever.

 

“Gray-sama!” The ice mage lifted his head he had unconsciously dropped onto the counter to see the blue haired water mage standing behind him. 

 

By the looks of it she had been standing there for a while if her angry expression was anything to go by. Juvia had surprisingly backed off after the Alvarez war and gave up on the already taken devil slayer. She had turned to Lyon and was gladly accepted, although she had found a new love rival in the pinkette of Crime Sorciere. It didn't help that Meredy was now a member of the guild, seeing as how she saw Jellal as a big brother and couldn't find it in herself to leave his side. When the water mage wasn't with her boyfriend or on jobs, she was trying to help Gray and be his sponsor. It didn't stop him from drinking at all, but it would lessen the amount that he drank at times. 

 

“What now Juvia? I'm not giving you my drink.” Gray narrowed his eyes at her and held the mug of alcohol protectively. 

 

Juvia just shook her head. “Juvia is not trying to take Gray-sama’s drink. Juvia would like for Gray-sama to go on a job with her!” 

 

She held out a flyer to him. His eyes scanned over it quickly. It was simple enough. They just had to take out a few bandits that had been causing trouble around the edge of Magnolia. That area tended to be shady seeing as it was the farthest away from the guild. The reward was 200,000 jewels. These people must be desperate to pay this for such an easy job. The raven just shrugged. He could honestly care less. The split money was enough to pay his rent and that was all that mattered to him.

 

“Sure. Whatever. When’s the job?” He asked disinterestedly.

 

Juvia resisted the urge to drown him as she said “It is tomorrow. Juvia will meet you at the guild at two o'clock.” 

 

Gray nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her; however Juvia wasn't having it. The rest of the guild may baby him but she would not. She formed a water bubble around his head and then his hands so that he couldn't get into his ice make stance. The water mage usually wouldn't be able to hold it this long, but the effect of the three drinks he had taken were taking a toll on both Gray’s physical and magical abilities. Once Juvia was content on seeing him struggle for a few minutes, she released the spell and smirked at the pissed off raven.

 

“What the fuck Juvia! You bitch! Were you trying to kill me?!” 

 

The water mage got directly in her former love's face. “No, but Juvia is teaching Gray-sama a lesson. Unlike the others, you will not treat her like shit because she will not tolerate it. Juvia will not baby you like the other members because she doesn't give a fuck about your feelings. She will do WHATEVER it takes to make you get your shit together because frankly, you and she both know that _he_ would be ashamed if he saw you like this.” Juvia snarled before turning around and walking out of the guild hall. It was silent until the room sounded with a loud 

 

“Juvia is a real man!” followed by a few chuckles.

 

“Fuck you guys!” Gray snarled before storming out and most likely to another bar.

 

Everyone in the guild took Juvia's words to heart. The water mage had been right about everything. The other members had been babying Gray these past years because they had known Natsu as long as Gray and had imagined themselves in his shoes. The fire mage was everyone's sunshine (he was certainly hot enough to rival the sun) and those who were closest to him had been stuck in their own bubble of depression that they either paid Gray no mind or they left him alone out of respect. But that would change. This wasn't the Gray everyone knew. This Gray didn't deserve their respect and they would be damned if they continued to give him any. The devil slayer needed an intervention, and  _ soon _ .

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Meanwhile, said devil slayer had already left the guild while the others were in their own thoughts. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans that were still on. Gray had changed immensely over the past almost three years. Now it was rare if you saw him with _ out _ clothes. He hadn't stripped once since Natsu died, not even taking off a shoe let alone a shirt. The raven made his way through town until he reached the bar he usually went to when he wanted to get away from his fellow guild members. The place was a complete dump, not even worthy of Gajeel’s time and the iron dragonslayer went almost anywhere. Instead of going inside like everyone assumed he did, the mage went around back and into the alley. One glance at his watch showed that he was a few minutes late, but he knew that she wouldn't care, as long as she got her money.

 

“Took you long enough,” a slender dark haired female said, leaning against the dirty brick wall. 

 

She had her usual black and blue hoodie pulled up and over her head and if you looked close enough you could barely make out the same bored and impatient expression on the female's face. Gray rolled his eyes as he approached her.

 

“It's not my fault the others don't want to mind their own damn business; especially that bitch Juvia. She keeps trying to be my sponsor and shit. It's annoying as fuck.” He told the female.

 

She rolled her dark eyes in response, never being one to care about his life problems. To her he was simply another customer and the raven knew that; which was exactly why he liked her. She didn't pity him or try to “help.”

 

“Sucks for you Fullbuster. Here,” the female said, pulling out a small plastic baggy of what looked like white powder. 

 

Gray’s eyes lit up for the first time today. Seeing his precious powder was the only time they ever lit up. He handed her forty thousand jewels; he knew that it was pricey but thought that it worth was it. The dark haired female double checked the bag of jewels before nodding. 

 

“Are you joinin us this time or you gonna go solo?” She inquired.

 

Gray thought about her offer for a minute before shaking his head.

 

“Nah. I'm good. I might hit you up later though.”

 

The female shrugged and disappeared from the alley as if into thin air. Gray put his special baggy in his jacket’s inside pocket before waltzing into the bar and ordering his usual. He went to the bathroom while his drink was being prepared and locked the door behind him before pulling out his baggy. The devil slayer put a napkin on the sink countertop before pouring some of the white powder onto it and quickly making a small ice blade. He cut the powder into small lines and rolled up the bank notes that he kept with him in his pocket before placing it on one of the lines and holding it to his nose. Gray took a deep breath before taking a snort of the first line of cocaine. He took one more before leaning against the wall and sighing in ecstasy. 

 

This was what he wanted; what he  _ needed _ . Coke took off the constant edge he was on; it made his mind go blank, causing him to forget everything and everyone. All of his problems just went away for an hour. It may not have seemed long but it was still one less hour of pain. After a few minutes, he cleaned up and put the rest of cocaine in his plastic baggy and into his jacket pocket. He would finish the rest at home. Gray quickly went into the stall to wipe up his now runny nose.  _ Stupid drug repercussions _ . 

 

The devil slayer walked out of the bathroom, a pep in his step and a cocky smirk on his face. The bar tender rose an eyebrow at the one eighty attitude change but shook his head and went back to his other customer. The burly man knew what Gray did in there, he had seen the raven come out of the bathroom many a day with a runny nose or some light residue above his lip. It was no secret, but it wasn't his business so he wouldn't pry. Every person handled their problems differently and he knew the moment he first saw the mage walk through his doors almost three years ago that the kid had some serious problems. It was clear that the raven had seen and been through more pain than anyone should ever have to go through in their life. 

 

“Hey Bernie! Where's my drink?” Gray asked the bartender, looking around for his mug. 

 

Bernie shook his head. “Now you have to wait an hour. You know I don't let you do that shit and drink at the same time.” 

 

Just because Bernie felt for the kid didn't mean that he would let him die. Everyone knew the combination of alcohol and whatever drug Bernie knew he was taking was practically an automatic death. He wasn't the guys keeper but the bartender wouldn't be the one to fill out a form for a dead person at his place. Bernie’s Bar wasn't a fine establishment by any means but it wasn't bad enough that he would allow people to die in it. He still had somewhat of a reputation in this part of town.

 

Gray groaned dramatically at the large man, giving him the stink eye and scowling.

 

“Damn Bern, why do you have to be such a buzz kill all the time?” 

 

The bartender shook his head and snorted at the raven’s antics.

 

“Look, kid. You ain't dyin cuz of me, ‘specially not at my bar. I ain't gonna be the one responsible for the death of your fancy guilds members.”

 

“I should've gone with Jenna.” Gray mumbled, referring to the dark haired female dealer.

 

“That chicks group? You know that other short chick in your little crackhead gang died yesterday from doin what you're tryna do?”

 

Bernie nodded his head when he saw Gray’s eyes snap to his and continued. “Yup. She decided she wanted to chug a bottle of whiskey after doing whatever it is you do in that bathroom. Had a seizure and died right then and there. So, no. You're not gettin a drink yet.”

 

Gray sat back in shock. Tammy died? She was the most careful one out of the four of them. Her death didn't affect him like it would if it was a guild member but it still shocked him….. For about five seconds. Oh well. She slipped and it was too bad for her. He shrugged and hopped off the barstool. The devil slayer sighed as he waltzed to the door before looking back at Bernie. 

 

“I'll be back in an hour. My drink better be ready by then.” 

 

And with that he was gone to go find a stranger –or two– to sleep with tonight. 

 

Welcome to the new life of Gray Fullbuster.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring. I know its slow but I wanted to showcase a glimpse of Gray's life now and just how much Natsu's death has affected him. You'll have to wait for it to get worse before it gets better. But it does get better..... eventually. lol. Don't forget to review! It really makes my day!


	3. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's outing doesn't go as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a filler cutesy chapter with a slight foreshadowing

Natsu smiled as he read the acceptance letter that had just arrived in the mail. He had Zeref set up a meeting with the head of Magnolia Daycare Center so that Crystal and Phoenix would have somewhere to go in the fall while he worked as a waiter at a small restaurant, Karen’s Cafe*, not far from his house. All the fire mage knew about it was that it was in between a Magnolia’s Mini Market and some bar, Billy's? Bob’s? Eh. It didn't matter to him since he didn’t plan to ever go there. Natsu refused to come home covered in the smell of booze. The good part of his job was that he had weekends off so that took care of watching the twins then so now the week was the main priority. Natsu loved Happy, he really did, but the twins didn't take him seriously enough to listen to an order. He couldn't ask his brother or sister in law. They were still wizards and had jobs of their own and asking his old guild members was out of the question for obvious reasons. If the dragon slayer could find a place or person that could watch his kids for the summer, then it would be a huge help. 

These last six weeks had been more hectic than he had thought. At least, now he could work full time and earn some real money. He only had a small amount saved up and part time wouldn't pay for the other half of Crystal’s and Phoenix’s daycare. He put a reminder in his head to look for more possible babysitting options later on before putting the letter onto the side table. 

“Mama,” a tiny high pitched voice said, automatically gaining Natsu’s attention. 

He looked down to see his little girl had finished playing with her toys and was put her arms up, making grabby hands at him. 

“Up, up!” 

The male swooped down to pick up his daughter and set her on his hip. 

“What do you want Crys?” She pointed to the kitchen. 

“Sip sip cup!” She practically screamed in his ear. 

Natsu flinched, the shouting affecting his sensitive ears. 

“You want your sippy cup?” The toddler nodded and Natsu took that as a yes. “Okay. Let’s go get your cup.” 

He set Crystal down in her high chair before pulling out the cart of apple juice. He accidentally put it in the freezer when he was half asleep and needed it to melt first. Natsu could easily melt it but he tried not to use his magic around his kids for fear that they would pick it up. He made sure to take out two cups for when Phoenix woke up from his nap. 

“Do you want to play a game with mama while we wait for it to melt? We can teach it to Nix when he wakes up.” 

Her face lit up at the word game. She started jumping in her chair. 

“Game! Game!”

He chuckled as he sat in front of her. He lifted her tiny tan hands and placed his large ones against hers. Natsu started patting his daughters hands as he started to sing the nursery rhyme. 

“Pat-a-cake. Pat-a-cake baker’s man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can.”

He patted his daughter's hands softly and watched as she mirrored his actions and smiled widely, her tiny yet sharp teeth showing. She, like Phoenix, inherited almost everything from him. 

“Roll it,” Natsu started making rolling motions with his arms and helped Crystal do the same. 

“Pat it,” he patted his hands on her high chair table and let her do the same. 

“And mark it with a B.” 

He took his daughter's hand and helped her outline the shape of the letter. 

“And put it in the oven for baby and me!” 

He threw his hands up in a grand gesture, giving her a big smile. The mini pinkette squealed and held out her hands yelling “Again, mama! Again!” 

She had taken a quick liking to the game. 

“Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it. And pat it. And mark it with a B. And put it in the over for:” he looked at his daughter to finish. 

“Mama an Me!” She pointed at Natsu and then at herself. He clapped. 

“Mama and me. I like your version better.” 

The male picked her up and sang as he danced around with her in his arms, making the toddler laugh and Natsu smile. He loved her laugh. They were like little bells in the wind. 

“Awww!” Both pinkette's jumped at the sound of another voice at the door. 

They looked over and rolled their eyes at the blonde. The two weren't the only ones. It seemed his sister's laughter had woken Phoenix. He stood in the doorway of his and his sisters room with the same expression on his face.

“Hey!” Mavis said, a smile still on her face. 

She could help but smile. It was adorable how Crystal and Phoenix copied every facial expression Natsu made perfectly. The male looked down at the lacrima phone in the blondes hand. 

“How long have you been here?” He inquired as he saw her exit out of her camera. 

“Just long enough to watch you guys play pat-a-cake and dance around. You two really are adorable. All of you are.” She added when Phoenix shot her a ‘what about me?’ look.

Natsu shook his head and handed over the now squirming Crystal over to Mavis as he went back to check the temperature on their juice. He smiled as he watched the two talk, or rather Mavis talk while Crystal tried to copy all of her words. She was picking up speech at a rapid rate, able to form a few of full but simple sentences; she still had a little ways to go. Phoenix was taking a little longer, not speaking as clearly as his sister, but he knew more vocabulary words and could speak in longer sentences. The few two year olds Natsu had encountered didn't speak as well as the twins did. The fire mage would never admit it but they got that from their uncle. History has proven that Dragneel’s are quite the smart clan, it just skipped over him. At least that was what Zeref told him. The pinkette had blamed his brother and claimed that he had just lost brain cells due to the constant experiments on him when he was dead. Mavis had said it was a valid argument, while the black mage had said that his wife was wrong, forgetting that ‘a happy wife equals a happy life.’ Zeref slept on the couch that night. 

“How about we take a walk?” Natsu said, as he handed Crystal and Phoenix their sippy cups. 

Mavis helped sit the toddlers in their high chairs and went to get the stroller out of the closet while Natsu put the bag together, keeping an eye on his daughter in the process. The teens eyes widened slightly and he rushed to catch the now empty cups before they hit the floor. He put both in the sink before sighing. 

“I take it they're at the throwing stage?” Mavis guessed. 

“More like the defiant stage” was the dry reply. 

His reflexes have gotten five times better than what they already were since the twins had just started throwing and knocking over everything within reach a few months ago. This was the one time Natsu was thankful they didn't have a lot of furniture. He washed his hands before wiping the twins faces and going to their room to change their clothes. Once he was finished, he put Crystal in her favorite yellow and blue sundress –her favorite colors– and Phoenix in red cargo shorts and a black t shirt with a flame print on the front. 

Mavis struggled to situate the toddlers inside the stroller as they didn't like confinement. They were both a wild child at times; which is exactly why the fire mage had the durable triple buckle stroller. They had one of the biggest energy reserves and would try to run out and around like Tasmanian devils as soon as the door opened. If that wasn't Natsu, no one else knew who it was. Said male threw on a red wife beater and white cargo shorts. He couldn't wear his old outfit anymore except for his scarf (that would always be an exception). Natsu used a simple transformation spell he had been taught to transform himself and his family into a blonde haired, blue eyed trio. The natural blonde sighed as she had to watch her brother in law change their appearance just to go and spend some outside time with his kids. No one should have to live life in the almost solitude way that the pinkette's did. Natsu put the bag in the bottom compartment of the dual stroller before the four set out to South Gate Park. 

“So Natsu, you know what next month is!” Mavis said as they started walking along the sidewalk, the twins starting their own conversation with each other. 

He shook his head and the blonde would have kicked him if he wasn't strolling the twins. It was like annoyance was in the Dragneel blood. 

“Your birthday! What are you doing for it?” The first master asked, almost bouncing on her toes. 

The fire mage looked at her. “My birthday already passed. Now that we know when it actually is.” 

Natsu reminded her of his brother telling him when his birthday was. Everyone assume that it was in August since his name meant summer and that month was in the middle of the season. It was later found out that Igneel had used the same logic, except the two of them celebrated it in June. When in reality it was in July, the seventh to be exact. Safe to say that it had shocked everyone who knew of his true identity that his birthday was not coincidentally the same date of the Dragon King Festival; it was on the day of the ACTUAL Dragon King Festival. The 400 year old fire mage was born in the middle of the chaos where most of the dragons were slayed. It was practically his destiny to be a dragonslayer. Considering the Dragneel’s true history, Natsu’s real background, and life so far, the irony was not lost on him. It was actually cruel if anything. It was currently the middle of July, three weeks before the twins birthday. It was ironic that his kids were born on the day of his fake birthday. Natsu has been surrounded by irony lately.

Mavis rolled her large green eyes, knowing that tidbit of information. “I know that, but we didn't get to do anything because you were still moving in. So we all should hold it on the same day as your ‘original birthday’ along with twins. We can celebrate all three of your birthday’s together!” 

He paused to put a hat on his children's heads so they would have too much sun exposure before tickling their belly. The toddlers squealed as the group of four crossed the street. Mavis smiled be before pouting as she noticed he purposely ignored her.

“And if you want to do something separate you can do that too!” The first master added.

“I don't want to take the spotlight away from Crys and Nix. Not to mention I don't have anyone to babysit, except for you.” The fire mage made his lame excuse.

“Not just me. You have Happy, Zeref, Gildarts, and possibly him.” Natsu gave her a look and Mavis made a face. “Okay, scratch Happy.” Natsu nodded and sighed. 

“Zeref still has his panic episodes that freak out the twins. With good reason. He still doesn't have full faith in himself and it shows. While I'll always support him –he is the only brother I have; well the only one I care for– my priority will always be Crys and Nix. Happy isn't an option. The twins don't take him seriously and Gildarts is, well, Gildarts. I will kill that man if he turns my kids into perverts. And I refuse to get a babysitter from a service.” He shuddered at the thought. “Strangers around Nix and Crys just doesn't sit well with me. The only reason I'm letting them go to daycare is because you recommended it and I trust you. You are their godmother so you would have their best at heart. That and I don't have another choice.” 

The four arrived at the park and walked over to a bench where Natsu parked the stroller and got out the small bag while Mavis unbuckled the twins. Natsu laid out a large blanket across the grass and set the bag down, grabbing some toys. The sibling in laws sat on the bench and watched the toddlers play pretend, with Phoenix roaring like a dragon and Crystal holding a plastic sword and chasing him to “slay the beast.” Both sat in silence for a while, smiling and just taking time to enjoy the beautiful day out. Natsu could feel his sister's eyes on him and sighed. 

“Fine. I guess we can do something SMALL.” He emphasized. The blonde smiled triumphantly. 

“Don't worry. You'll love it! I promise.” 

The male rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he did miss doing things that didn't require having to stay either in the loft or at the park. Natsu wanted to travel –not by train. He discovered his children had motion sickness as well– and take his kids to more events. Taking the twins to see the Rainbow Sakura tree at the Blossom Viewing Festival was one thing that was on his to do list. He also wanted to go to the Harvest Festival and recently added Summer Spree (something they were premiering for the first time) but that was out of the question. 

The two “blondes” made idle chatter, never taking their eyes off of the twins for more than ten seconds. They laughed as all four played hand games and had an all out tickle war with the pinkette's teaming up against the natural blonde. The adults then found themselves in a lengthy conversation with Crystal and Phoenix as the toddler's gibbered about any and everything. They stopped talking at the sound of Crystal sighing. Natsu turned to see the teary eyed girl and picked her up, sitting her on his knee. 

“Mama. Me want food.” She told him. 

“Me too!” Phoenix added. To emphasize it, two growling stomachs sounded right after. Natsu smiled softly. 

“Are you really that hungry?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

They nodded. “Yeah!” 

The older pinkette stood up with his daughter on his hip and looked down at the sound of a grunt. He couldn't help but chuckle as Phoenix stood there with pouting with his arms out and up. The older twin must have felt left out. He scooped him up as well before looking back at Mavis. 

“I'll be right back. My little dragon prince and princess are hungry.” 

Crystal smiled and waved at her auntie while Phoenix patted his mom’s shoulder so he could get a move on. These little tikes were definitely his. Mavis nodded and waved back. 

“I'll watch the stuff.” Natsu thanked her before walking around to see what was around. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asked. 

He waited for the little ones to look around before pointing at a little shop across the street. A sense of dread went through Natsu as he saw his kids smiling widely Magnolia’s famous cake shop. He shook his head. 

“Sorry, but if you have cake now then you won't be able to have dessert later on.” 

Crystal started sniffling and drawing attention while Phoenix crossed his arms and pouted. Crystal wasn't the quietest child; even her sniffles were loud and Phoenix's whines were not helping. Sometimes Natsu wished they weren't so much like him. The male tried to quiet her down. 

“How about we go somewhere and get your favorite yogurt!” He said quickly, nodding to the frozen yogurt stand. 

He couldn't go inside the shop but he could stand at the yogurt stand. Both started to cry loudly and the male fought not to scold them both. He knew they were doing this on purpose but he was the last person who needed attention drawn to him. The fire mage sighed and gave in. The minute the twins saw this their attitude did a 180 as they clapped their hands and gave him matching megawatt smiles. These two were way too spoiled.

Natsu shook his head and sighed as they made their way over to the shop. Crystal giggled out of excitement and Phoenix smiled at his and his sisters accomplishment (although Natsu could declare that it was more of a smirk. God help him if he ended up cocky like his father in the future). The other younger adults at the park smiled as they saw the cute blonde trio going inside the shop while a few of the guys scowled at seeing someone so hot with a child, assuming that “she” had a boyfriend or husband. 

Natsu ignored them all. Crystal was a different story. The little girl looked around, smiling widely at everyone she saw looking their way. There were multiple choruses of “awwww” and “she's so cute!” from many around them. The male was used to it. It wasn't as if he was surprised. He already knew his baby girl was adorable and no one could tell him otherwise. The problem was that she knew it. 

Phoenix rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. He was about as fed up with it as Happy was half the time. Once they were at the front of the line, Natsu tossed both up in the air before catching them, chuckling at the squeals and giggles. 

“What flavor do you want?” The cashier asked as he eyed the trio; specifically Natsu. He didn't even bother to spare the guy a glance as he put his kids down. 

“What do you two want? They have all of your favorites: vanilla, chocolate, red velvet, carrot, pumpkin, strawberry shortcake, and strawberry cheesecake.”

He pointed at each flavor on the menu and watched as the twins scrunched their eyebrows together, carefully looking at them all. 

“Stwarberry Cheeseycake!” Crystal clapped her hands. 

“Chocolate!” Phoenix shouted excitedly.

Natsu ordered a slice for each flavor as well as a red velvet for himself. Crystal’s eyes lit up as the man pulled out the last slice from the glass case. The fire mage chuckled at his son who was practically drooling at the slice of chocolate just cut out for him. Oh, these were definitely his kids. The mage led the twins over to a small round white table and let the two sit on each of his knee since they were too short to sit in the regular chair. 

“Thank you mama!” Crystal and Phoenix shouted simultaneously before digging in like there was no tomorrow.

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up at the attention they drew. They were shameless in their volume. The three enjoyed their cake in silence before wincing at a loud shout coming from the direction of the register. The twins cocked their heads to the side in confusion when they saw their mothers eyes widen.

“What do you mean you’re out of strawberry cheesecake! WHOEVER TOOK MY CAKE SHALL BE PUNISHED!” A familiar voice yelled.

Natsu cringed and sunk lower in his seat. He knew that voice. There was only one person dramatic enough to make a scene over a slice of strawberry cake. There was only one person who would also punish an innocent stranger for taking it. He glanced over at the trembling cashier as he pointed over to Natsu and his kids table. 

“She’s the one who bought the last slice. I didn’t know you were coming in Miss Scarlet. If I knew I wouldn’t have sold it. Please forgive me. It won’t happen again, I promise.” He rambled on, averting his eyes from the glowering the redhead mage was giving him. If that wasn’t bad enough, green turned blue eyes darted over at the sound of another familiar voice.

“Come on Erza. We can get it somewhere else. I can have Virgo hyperspeed to Hargeon and back to get you an entire strawberry cheesecake.” The oh so familiar blonde tried to reason.

“No, Lucy. Hargeon’s shop’s strawberry cheesecakes pale in comparison to this one. I shall get my cake.” Erza growled as she stalked over to Natsu’s table, anger on her features. Natsu knew she was tunneling on him because she would never make a scene in front of small children, especially not toddlers.

Natsu braced himself as two of his former teammates made their way over to him, one stomping and the other trying -and failing miserably- to get her to stop. The redhead stood in front of him and demanded that he hand over the cake. She was obviously in a very bad mood to lash out at a stranger like this.

“I’m sorry ma’am but it’s almost gone.” Natsu said politely and looked over at his daughter.

Both females followed his gaze and froze at the sight of the messy cake covered faces of the twins before zeroing in on Crystal and the small piece of cake left. The toddler pulled the cake closer to herself and glanced back and forth between the strangers and her mother. Natsu almost jumped when the female mages did something unexpected. They squealed. 

“They are so cute! Hi! I’m Lucy!” Lucy waved enthusiastically. 

“Oh my! I am so sorry. Please forgive me miss.” Erza apologized to who she didn’t know was Natsu before turning to the twins. “I’m sorry sweetheart. You can keep your cake. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Crystal raised an eyebrow at the redhead. Natsu held back a laugh, knowing that she wasn’t going to give up the cake in the first place. You could threatened the twins and they still wouldn’t give you their food. The fire mage put a calm expression on his face when he saw Lucy look over to him with a raised eyebrow, almost as if noticing something off.

“Have we met before?” Lucy suddenly asked him. The glamoured male froze for a millisecond before speaking.

“I don’t believe so. I’m new to town so I doubt we’ve ran into each other in the past. I’ve been to the Grand Magic Games a few years back when you guys made your comeback. I was rooting for you guys the entire time. I knew Fairy Tail was gonna be number one again. You guys have the bond of true nakamas and that’s what keeps you on top!”

Lucy and Erza stared at him and Natsu’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. He didn’t mean to say all of that. Dammit. That inspirational speech habit of his still hasn’t gone away yet. He really needed to cool down. Seeing his old teammates sparked that flame of his that he had buried almost three years ago. 

“Well, we have to go. It’s their nap time.” Natsu almost sighed in relief when he saw the twins yawn. He knew Phoenix had one but it was cut short.

He used wiped in his pocket to wipe their faces, ignoring the stares of the female mages, and threw away the trash before gathering the twins on his hip again. This time they both laid their heads down on his shoulders. Usually cake makes kids crazy but they had been running around and playing for hours so the two were burned out.

“It was nice to meet you two.” He said, but was stopped from leaving when Erza stepped in front of him. 

“We never got your name.” She said politely, but held a gleam in her eyes, as if looking for something.

“Oh, uh, it’s,” Natsu stumbled. He wasn’t ready for a confrontation so early. He’s been back less than two months. Even if they didn’t know who he really was is was still unnerving. “It’s Anna.” 

Natsu wanted to slap himself. Anna? Anna! That was Lucy’s ancestor! He hoped that the blonde didn’t know much about her ancestors. That would raise flags.

“Oh well, it was nice to meet you Anna.” Erza said before walking away with Lucy on her heels. Both had left out of the shop and were heading in opposite directions.

“It was nice to meet you two Erza, Luce” he called, not realizing his mistake. 

The redhead had already turned the corner but the celestial mage froze before turning around.

“Natsu,” She whispered to herself, staring wide eyed at the now empty spot. Lucy shook her head. “Get a hold of yourself Lucy. Natsu’s g-gone.” She wiped her now teary eyes before walking away. 

Natsu looked out from the tree he hid himself and his kids away and frowned, a pang in his chest. He couldn’t believe that some of his nakama were still that upset. The fire mage thought that after almost three years, they would have moved on. He shook his head and walked in the other direction back towards the park. He wouldn’t let himself think like that. Natsu did what was best for his children and his nakama.

....….Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know not a lot happened. It was supposed to be more of a filler. I had to add a smidgen of drama at the end. The ending is more or less a foreshadowing for the future. I purposely made this chapter long and light hearted because I don't know the next time it'll be this fluffy. I might throw in a little cuteness from the twins during Natsu's POV only because I don't want his life to seem dreadful at home. But overall, its about to become a drama fest. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll get it out sooner. I won't give out any spoilers but I'll just say to buckle up for a MAJOR rollercoaster of emotions. *I don't know if anyone has ever seen One Tree Hill, but that was a reference to the show


	4. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effect Natsu's death had on Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually pretty hard to write. I know it's long but it's kind of an introduction of what's to come. So many different emotions ran through me when writing this so i hope you enjoy.

Gray made his way over to where Juvia was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for him for the past two hours. She shouldn’t have been surprised since he was never on time for anything; that was why no one ever tried to team up with him. The only ones who tried nowadays were Loke, Juvia, and Lyon when he was in town (something that had been more often these past couple of years). Instead of speaking to her, Gray just nodded, causing the water mage’s eye to twitch. Honestly, she believed that she should get paid for working with the devil slayer. That was harder than half the jobs she’s taken in the past. The raven knew that others thought that being with him was basically babysitting a “drunken womanizing bastard” (and secret drug abuser but no one needed to know that). At least that was what Gajeel had called him a few months back. Not that he gave a fuck.

 

“You’re late.” Juvia announced, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring daggers at her current partner. 

 

“No shit sherlock. I had shit I to take care of.” Gray said dismissively. 

 

He smirked as he watched her fight to remain calm, or as calm as she could be around him. She was never truly able to be calm around Gray. Originally it was because of her undying love for him that made her excited, anxious, and nervous at the same time. This time is was because she wanted to smack the hell out of him every time she saw that infuriating superiority smirk on his face. Oh how times have changed.

 

“Let’s just go.” Juvia spoke as she tried not to stomp off to the location. 

 

Gray glanced back at the guild hall doors, contemplating on whether or not to get a quick drink, but decided against it. The water mage probably already told Mira to ban him from it. That was the one thing he had agreed to. No drinking before or on the job. It didn’t bother him as much as others believed because he would just turn around and drink twice his usual amount to make up for it in the evening. He sighed before turning around and slowly following Juvia to the poorer side of town. Gray couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been there that didn’t involve him going to the bar.

 

_ Flashback: _

_ 2 years ago _

 

_ “P-please slow d-down. I’m g-gonna tear.” The brunette whose name Gray didn’t bother to find out whimpered as the devil slayer ruthlessly thrust into her.  _

 

_ He continued to ignore the pleas she had been making since they first started. She complained about everything. First, he was biting her too hard, then it was that he was scratching her too hard, then he was pinching her too hard, and now he was fucking her too hard. This woman would not shut up! It wasn’t like she was bleeding everywhere. Only on her neck and breast from where he had supposedly “bit down too hard on”. He was starting to think she was a virgin. She had to have been with that pathetic mess she had called a blow job earlier. _

 

_ “G-gray, please.” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. That was it. He had enough from her. _

 

_ The raven growled and glared at her. SMACK. Tears flew freely down the face of the sobbing girl as she held her now red cheek. _

 

_ “Would you shut the FUCK UP or do I need to slap you again? Whine one more time and I’ll slap you again, except this time I might cover my hand in ice. Do you want that you slut!?” He shouted. _

 

_ The girl shook her head and just cried harder, but Gray ignored it as he increased his thrust until he finally came, filling the condom. He pulled out and threw the condom away in her trash before putting his clothes back on and leaving out, not bothering to look back at the bleeding and sobbing girl.  _

 

_ “Whiny little bitch.” He muttered as he made his way back home. _

 

_ End Flashback _

 

That had pretty much been the cycle for the rest of the year. It wasn’t like Gray  _ wanted _ to beat those girls. They were just so damn annoying. They all had the same claim of him being too rough and they wouldn’t stop so he had to do something to shut them up. Hitting them was the easiest and most convenient way to do it. Of course no one knew about it. His guild members knew that he slept around, but they didn’t know all that went on in the bedroom.That one brown haired bitch from this part of town had the damn nerve to go to the magic council with a few other girls that had suffered the same fate as her to turn the devil slayer in. That was a big mistake on her part. The council was made up the surviving wizards saints and a few new ones, Jura, Wolfheim, Draculos, Makarov, Jellal (who had been reinstated after his help with the Alvarez War), Gildarts (who had been given the title after the Alvarez War), and Mavis. At the time only Jura, Wolfheim, and Draculos were available as the others preferred to stay at their guilds and attend during crisis situations only (something Gray had been thankful for).

 

Gray had played them like a dealer with a deck of cards. He had claimed that it was all apart of BDSM, something that none of the old fashioned men knew about. By the end of his extremely thorough explanation, the three men were beet red and had given him a warning not to be so hard on the girls since females were more sensitive than they appeared and Gray had promised to apologize. As soon as he had left the room, he sauntered out of there with a smirk on his face. It only widened when the girls who were waiting saw him casually strolling outside of the building. They had been terrified that he had gotten away with his abusive crimes and the raven had threatened them to be the test dummies for the new magic spells he learned if they tried that again. 

 

That was one situation he managed to evade. God knows what would've happened if he hadn't been able to fool those geezers. He would have most likely gotten arrested and thrown in jail for a while. But in the end, he'd find a way to break out and give those bitches the punishment they deserved.

 

“You never told me what the plan was,” Gray told Juvia. 

 

He just realized that he knew next to nothing aside from the job title and the jewels offered. There wasn't much of a description and the water mage had barely said two words to him (not that he would have listened if she tried). Instead of an answer, he received a death stare.

 

“Juvia has told you the plan TWICE! You just don't listen to Juvia. She is trying to be patient but you just think of sex, cigarettes, and booze. You smell like it too.” She scrunched her nose.

 

Gray rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just tell me what's happening.” Before he realized it, he was holding his cheek. 

 

“Why the fuck did you slap me!?” The raven yelled at the female. 

 

“Juvia has already said that she will not tolerate your shit so you need to get it together or else Juvia will make your life even worse than you've made it yourself. The guild doesn't need you hitting rock bottom again.” The bluenette sauntered off and started telling him the plan, but Gray spaced out halfway through as another flashback ran through his mind.

 

_ Flashback: _

_ 2 ½ years ago: _

 

_ Gray stared at the picture of him and Natsu on their third year anniversary. That had been the day he proposed. The ice mage had made sure that Happy had a camera to document the moment and the exceed came through. Natsu’s face was priceless. It was the first time Gray had seen him speechless. He stroked the picture one last time and gave a weary sigh. In the blink of an eye, he let a frustrated yell and chucked the picture across the room, watching as the frame shattered when it hit the wall. Two months. It's been two months since his beloved's death and the devil slayer didn't know what to do.  _

 

_ It was too quiet. At the guild, at the apartment they had shared, just everywhere. The liveliness was gone and replaced by what appeared as an endless silence. Lucy, Lisanna, and Wendy were still at home crying. Erza hadn't touched her cake. Mira didn't bother to show up for work. Levy stopped reading. Juvia had flooded the guild. Hell, Cana had even stopped drinking. The males were silent, not breaking out in one fight or even an argument. Makarov was always holed up in his office and no one knew where Happy was. They just knew that he had went off somewhere with Gildarts. The two were probably mourning together in the middle of nowhere. And Gray, well he was sitting at home, surrounded by endless bottles of booze.  _

 

_ He ran out of cocaine yesterday and Jenna wouldn't be back in town for another two weeks. Everywhere the ice mage went reminded him of Natsu. The park where Natsu had dug out the Rainbow Sakura tree, the streets that he had at one point or another ruined, the markets that he had practically emptied with the insane amount of food he ate, the deep forest at the edge of town where he lived and trained, the clearing in the forest where he and Lisanna raised Happy, the river near his old home where he and Happy fished, the train station that he got sick just looking at it. The entire town was tainted in Natsu. _

 

_ The devil slayer wiped a stray tear from his face and tried to will the tears away, failing miserably. Gray didn't bother even trying to get up to get a tissue. He just allowed himself to quietly sob. His whole world was gone forever. Natsu wasn't coming back and life would never be the same. They would never fight again. Never laugh again. Never make love again. Never do anything. Gray didn't want to do anything; not without Natsu. It had been two months and he still didn't know how to go on. The pain never left. No matter how many types of drugs he took or how often he drank. It never went away.  _

 

_ He couldn't live like this. He didn't  _ **_want_ ** _ to live like this. He didn't want to live at all. Not in this Natsu-less world. Gray stared at the now broken framed picture and cried even harder. _

 

_ “W-why *sob* Natsu? I-it should have b-been me. I was the one *sob* who was s-supposed to fight E.N.D. To kill h-him. But you had to play the damn h-hero again.” Gray almost rivaled the water mage with the amount of tears shed.  _

 

_ Gray couldn't do it. He was too broken of a man to try to move on. There was no moving on. He had no life without Natsu. And certainly no future. The mage stood up and left out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door. It wasn't like he was planning on coming back. He made his way through the streets with his head hanging so no one would see the determination in his eyes. _

 

_ The raven found himself staring out at the riverside in the same spot he constantly fought with his fiancée/mate when they were kids. The spot where they spent most of their time together, whether it was fighting as kids or cuddling as lovers. This was where the memories were.  _

 

_ Gray took a deep breath and dove into the river until he reached the bottom and used an ice make chain to keep him down there. The mage froze the surface so no one could get past it to try to save him. He just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sit around on their anniversary crying and moping. He would see Natsu. They would be together again. All will be good again. Instead of panicking, the devil slayer relaxed as he felt the air escape his lungs and fill with water instead. His eyes began to drift shut and his body had grown cold. This was it. This was his final moment. Soon he would be reunited with his soulmate again.  _

 

_ Right before he could feel the last of his life force leaving, he barely felt something wrap around his torso. His body slowly became more alert and he realized his chain had been broken and he was getting dragged to the surface. No. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen! Gray furiously kicked and thrashed around, trying to escape the tight hold on him. He needed to die. He needed to be with Natsu! The devil slayer finally broke through the surface and felt the arm around him squeeze until he coughed up the water out of his lungs. The raven didn't understand. How did someone get past his devil slaying ice? It was impenetrable. His head whipped around to see long blue hair and a glare directed at him. _

 

_ “What the hell were you thinking?!” The female snapped. _

 

_ “Why the hell did you save me?!” Gray snapped right back. “No one gets it! Not you! Not your master! NO ONE! I'm tired of living without him. I- I can't do it anymore.” _

 

_ The mermaid for once was speechless. She was harsh, but not cruel enough to let a good person, especially not her master's friend, die. Instead of scolding him, Aquarius did something shocking, she looked at the devil slayer with sad eyes and hugged him, allowing the male to cry. And cry he did.  _

 

_ “P-please Aquarius. J-just let me die. Let me b-be with him again.” Gray whispered, unaware of the sobs coming from the sky dragon slayer who had heard everything as she watched on the top of the hill along with the rest of Team Natsu and Juvia. _

_ The celestial spirit shook her head at his request.  _

 

_ “You know I can't do that. And more importantly, you know Natsu wouldn't want me to do that. You need to live  _ _ for _ _ him. I know it's hard. I've felt the same way when Lucy's mother died. She was the kindest celestial wizard I've ever met and it broke my heart when she passed, especially since I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I thought –no I  _ knew  _ that I'd never meet someone like her again. But then Lucy came along. Annoying bratty old Lucy.” _

 

_ Aquarius smiled softly at the “hey!” that came from the shore. Wendy must have told the blonde what she said. _

 

_ “I thought that there was no way she could ever be as strong as her mother, as kind and as caring as Layla. And she wasn't. She was  _ _ stronger _ _ and just as kind, if not even more than Layla had been. It hurt when I had to let her go, but at least this time I was able to say goodbye. And I knew she would find me again. One day. I'll always miss Layla. That slight pain and regret will never go away; but if there was one thing that I learned, it was that it gets better. It won't be immediate. Hell, it took me almost ten years to finally grow close to Lucy, but it happened. I found happiness again. And I know you will too.” _

 

_ Gray shook his head. “I'll never love anyone else like I loved him. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life.” He mumbled. _

 

_ “You fool. No one is telling you to go out and fall in love again. But what you don't realize is that you have  _ **_never_ ** _ been alone and never will be. You have an entire guild of people –no matter how annoying they can be; especially the metal head with the bad singing– who will always be there for you.” _

 

_ To say that Gray had been surprised was an understatement. It was safe to say that everyone had been. No one knew the mermaid spirit had this side to her, and they definitely never thought that she would ever show it to someone that wasn't Lucy. The devil slayer took her words to heart and finally looked up to see that not only were his former teammates and Juvia standing on the shore, but also the Strauss siblings, Loke, Cana, Levy, the other dragon slayers (Gray deduced that Gajeel had heard the the comment Aquarius made about him from the scowl on his face), even the master and the Thunder Legion were there.  _

 

_ Now Gray felt embarrassed to know half of the guild had seen him in this state. He had finally hit rock bottom and everyone saw. Just great. The celestial spirit dragged him to shore and gave him a small departing smile before shimmering away and back into the spirit world. _

 

_ “You imbecile,” Gray looked up to see the furious requip mage scorn him before yanking the devil slayer to his feet and giving him a bone crushing hug. He stood there silently and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. _

 

_ “We already lost Natsu. We can't lose you too.” Erza whispered as she hugged him tighter, afraid he would do something stupid if she let go. _

 

_ “I'm sorry. I just– I couldn't. Everyone I get close to dies. I just can't deal with this pain.” Gray whispered as he finally hugged whom he had considered a big sister. “It never goes away.” _

 

_ Gray held onto Erza like a lifeline. A part of him still wanted to die. It hurt so much and the pain was unbearable, but he would try to suppress that part of him down. Not just for his nakama, but for Natsu too. The fire dragon slayer would kick his ass if he saw Gray on the other side. _

 

_ “Trust me. I understand. I wanted to die when I lost Simon. I almost  _ **_did_ ** _ die and would have if it wasn't for Natsu. He didn't want me to sacrifice myself and die just like he didn't want you to do the same on Galuna Island. The love he had for his nakama was stronger than any I'd ever seen, rivaling the masters sometimes.” _

 

_ “How did you make the pain go away?” The requip mage had tear stains on her cheeks and more in her eyes that threatened to fall. Her teammate looked so lost, like a child who needed guidance.  _

 

_ “It didn't. It's not as painful but it's a numbing feeling that I'll always have. We're all still in mourning. But we'll keep loving and keep living because that's what he's want us to do. If we just gave up then all of his efforts to save us time and time again would be for nothing.” _

 

_ “I'm going to tell you something not even Jellal knows yet and also something the nosy dragon slayers will  _ _ not speak a  _ **_word_ ** _ of _ _.” Gray could practically feel the fear emanating off of them. _

_ “I'm pregnant. Only six weeks, but still. When I found out, I had cried for hours because both Jellal and I had agreed that if that were to ever happen, Natsu would have been the first choice for the role of a godfather.” _

 

_ “Are you going to tell the guild?” Gray couldn't help but ask.  _

 

_ “The master and now nosy dragonslayers know, but that's it. I decided to take a leave of absence. I'll probably be back one the child is born, but for now it's our secret. Also, I want you to be it's godfather. It doesn't have to be at this moment.” _

 

_ Gray bit his lip, unsure. He was the last person to have the responsibility to care for a child right now. Erza must have read his thoughts because she shook her head at him. _

 

_ “I didn't say now, but when you get yourself together. You can't back out. Now you have the guild, Natsu, and a little nephew or niece to live for. I know it's hard, but you have to  _ **_try_ ** _.”  _

 

_ The younger wizard nodded, agreeing to try for his nephew/niece, himself, and most importantly, Natsu. _

 

_ End Flashback _

 

Gray snorted as he thought back to that day. He was such an idiot. He should have just jumped back into the water or make an ice lance to stab through his chest. And he would've but there were too many people around, not to mention after his little display he was never left alone. People had watched him like a hawk. It was unnerving and the raven gave up just to get his privacy back. So instead of going back to suicidal tendencies, he used his pent up anger during sex.

 

The devil slayer didn't break his promise. He did try…… just not for long. Erza had followed through with her plan and left the guild on leave of absence until she had her baby. Everyone was shocked when she had come back and for a couple of months it had been a good distraction, but it didn't last long. They went right back to mourning, even Erza. She stayed strong and happy around her now twenty two month old daughter, Summer, named after the meaning of Natsu’s own name. It was a beautiful dedication that everyone had loved. Gray had been touched as well, but in the end the reference was too much for him so he never spent much time with his niece who was a perfect mix of her parents with the same shade of blue hair as her father, but the beautiful brown eyes of her mother. 

 

It was times like that where he wished he and Natsu could have their own kids, but he knew it wasn't possible. They were males after all, so the likelihood was zero. What Gray wouldn't give to see a pink haired, blue eyed child as wild as Natsu when playing but in an ice make stance when fighting. It was a dream to him; one that he would never get. 

 

“Juvia, how long til we get there?” The devil slayer asked, irritation now setting in. How long could a walk through town be?

 

“We're already here.” She deadpanned before knocking on the door of an old rickety house with faded and peeled white paint.

 

The door was swung open almost immediately as a thin old man with receding gray hair and a beard long enough to rival Jura’s smiled at the two mages. Gray could see the desperation in his eyes. Just how bad was it over here?

 

“Oh thank goodness, you're here! I My name is Edmund. You came at the perfect time. I just received an inside tip that they would be here in less than half an hour. I can't tell you much about the bandits except that a few of them are wizards as well. I don't know much about magic, but I do know that one of them is a speed wizard and one is a fire wizard who calls himself ‘The  _ Real _ Salamander’.” Edmund informed the two mages.

 

He continued to speak about the problems they had been causing and the main areas that were the most affected whenever they were near, but it was white noise to Gray. All his mind registered was the fact that there was a fire wizard. Romeo and Macao were one thing. But there was someone out there who was claiming that he was  _ better _ than Natsu! When it came to fire,  _ no one _ was better than the fire dragonslayer; except a dragon of course. This pathetic excuse for a human being had to go and Gray would see to that personally.

 

“Let's go Gray-sama.” Juvia said and for once he listened; although it was more of an agreement than following an order. “Juvia will be the bait and you will ambush the bandits. As soon as they turn their backs or let down their defenses around Juvia, she will strike back as well.”

 

Gray just nodded as the two made their way to the border of town. The devil slayer didn't like hiding but he understood the surprise attack. It didn't matter to him. At the moment, all he wanted was to destroy the wizard who had the audacity to claim he was better than his Natsu. Not even fifteen minutes in, the raven watched as ten bandits approached a “helpless” Juvia. The water mage made sure to keep her purse visible on her shoulder to draw them in. She pretended to fumble around in the bag, completely unaware of the bandits that were approaching. 

 

Without even waiting for his cue, Gray attacked the bandits at once, beating them ruthlessly. Juvia sighed. Natsu had rubbed off on Gray more than he realized. After attacking what he automatically deduced as the non wizards, he went on the defensive end to allow the bandits to show their magic. He would draw out the fire mage and then give him what he deserves. Sure enough, the old man had been right. One of them had incredible speed, rivaling Racer, but Gray was ready. He had fought the former dark mage before and knew the overall spells for this type of wizard. He may have been faster than Racer, but his movements were sloppy and predictable. The raven dodged a chop to the back of the neck and blocked a kick to the side of his abdomen before stabbing the man in both legs simultaneously using his ice lance. He let Juvia deal with the others as he stayed on defense.

 

That's when he saw it. Fire, or what that mage thought was fire. It might have seemed strong to his bandit friends and anyone who wasn't a wizard, but Gray knew that it paled in comparison to Natsu’s raw power. He had seen the bright red and orange fire, felt the burning heat of the blaze, heard the roaring of the flames. What Natsu produced were  _ real _ flames, not this pathetic wannabes. The fact that this man had the audacity to even compare himself to Natsu, let alone claim that he was superior to him, pissed Gray off. He launched himself at the mage, tackling him to the ground and covering his fist with ice so his punches would deliver more damage than a normal one. This time he was on the offensive end while the other tried to hold his arms in front of his face 

 

“Why don't you fight back you bastard!? Since you think you're so amazing that you claim to surpass the Salamander.” Gray shouted.

 

Instead of continuing to cringe, the bandit lowered his arms and gave Gray a crooked smile. The devil slayer didn't know why he was smiling. He was at a clear disadvantage and should be begging for his life right now. The bandit chuckled.

 

“I recognize you now. You're that faggots little whore right? Or is it the other way around? I doubt a guy with pink hair would top.” 

 

That comment earned him a punch to the side of his head, causing the man to become dizzy.

 

“Don't you  _ dare _ talk about him like that. You don't know him so you have no right to talk about him, let alone claim that this pitiful display of magic could outdo his.” Gray sneered.

 

The bandit was baiting him. He knew this, but he didn't care. Whatever trick he had up his sleeve, the devil slayer could handle it. 

 

“My magic can outdo his. I'm stronger than he ever was. Unlike him, I wouldn't die in a fucking fight and go out like the pussy he is, or rather  _ was _ .”

 

And sure enough, he saw the bandit glance over to his left and Gray easily blocked an attack on his right. The bandit thought that if the ice mage was blinded by his anger, they could launch a surprise attack to deliberately hit the side he was supposed to have left open. Pathetic. But the so called “fire mage” was right about one thing he had planned on. Gray was now blinded by anger, so much so that the area around them started to become covered in his devil slaying ice. He thrived in seeing the fear in the bandit's eyes as he finally realized the mistake he made. The raven had gotten off of the ground, yanking the other man up with him before pinning him to a tree with his ice. 

 

“Ice make: arrows!” Gray was in his ice make stance and felt his magic flow through him until a bow and arrow were now in his hand. 

 

He ignored the pleas of Juvia, purposely covering her in ice for the moment as well. Not even she could slide out of his ice; at least not his devil slaying one. Gray let his arrows loose, making sure that each pierced a part of his body from both hands to his feet, shoulders, thighs, and finally his manhood. The raven relished the sound of his ear splitting scream, until the bandit passed out from the exhaustion and pain. Instead of letting him loose and taking him to the magic council, he summoned one more lance and aimed it directly at his head. He looked on, satisfied when he heard the  _ thunk _ of the arrow as it embed itself in the tree, impaling the bandit right between the eyes. 

A perfect kill shot.

 

Once his breathing had calmed and he no longer saw red, Gray released Juvia and let her attend to the unconscious bandits. She could tie them up and drag them back herself. He did his part; not to mention, he had to leave now before Juvia saw him. That man –no that  _ thing _ – spoke ill of Natsu. The first thing that popped in his head was the face his pinkette made whenever someone had threatened his nakama. If there was one thing that no one should ever do, it was threaten the guild. There was no one who loved and cared for Fairy Tail and its nakama more than Natsu. He would die for them. He  _ did  _ die for him. 

 

Gray brushed the stray tears that had made their way down his cheeks before lowering his head and stalking off. He promised himself on that fateful day of his first suicide attempt that he wouldn't let anyone else see him break down. Never again would he come off that weak. The raven cleared his throat before telling Juvia to leave his cut at the guild and that he'll pick it up later.

 

Juvia watched with sad eyes as Gray hastily left. She caught the small action of him wiping his face. It had been awhile since she had seen him cry; since anyone had. The water mage was unaware of what the bandit said, but it had to have been bad if he was killed because of it. Juvia didn't believe in killing, no one at the guild did, but she would let this one slide. For now, she'd let Gray have his alone time, but after seeing the way that he had tortured and killed that man she knew she would have to get the guild to help her with a much needed and overdue intervention.

 

“Gray-sama….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had me hating Gray, then feeling bad for him, then hating Natsu, then loving Juvia. I was just all over the place. This is only the beginning of the drama. And from here on it'll just worse before it gets better. Don't forget to review! It inspires me to keep going


	5. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu starts his new job, leading to a shocking and startling discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever. I had major writers block and I'll tell you now that it's super short and not my best chapter, but i wanted to put out something. I promise the next will be better.

The pinkette looked at the cracked alarm clock next to the pull out sofa and cussed under his breath as he saw it read 7:45. He was going to be at least half an hour late. That was the worst way to start off his first day. He threw on khaki pants and a white short sleeve polo shirt. The boring standard uniform. Of course once he left he would have to use transformation magic to change himself into a girl _again_. The things he did for his family… The only upside was that he didn't have to worry about trying to do something with his hair. That was just hopeless. Even Cancer couldn't tame his mane. The male checked the clock again and saw it was now five till eight. Natsu went to check on the little ones. He smiled as Mavis had just got finished changing their clothes.

 

“Mama!” Crystal said, reaching out for her. Natsu smiled and lifted her in his arms.

 

“Hey princess. Mama’s going to work, but she'll see you later okay? While I'm gone you can spend the day with Auntie Mave!”

 

The toddler immediately got teary eyed and shook her head back and forth.

 

“No, mama!” She clutched at his shirt with her little fingers and the male found himself feeling guilty.

 

He knew shouldn't feel this way since he would have to leave her alone for the entire day for good reason. He was doing this for all of them. It wasn't as if it was his first time away from them, but he somehow managed to visit her in the past. This time he was stuck with a full time job where he'd be gone the entire day. The male knew he would have to go home as soon as work was over. He sighed and kissed his daughter's forehead.

 

“I'll be back okay? When I get back we can have your favorite strawberry and banana ice cream and play pat-a-cake again!” The toddler let go of his shirt but was still teary eyed.

 

He reluctantly handed over a fussing Crystal to Mavis and took an obviously upset Phoenix out of his crib. They were so clingy, but it was mostly his fault. He was the biggest mother hen you'd ever meet, but he had extremely valid reasons to be overprotective.

 

“Can you be a big boy and watch your sister for me?”

 

His son just looked away with a pout. Ugh. He was just as stubborn as his father. If he kept this up then Natsu really was screwed in the future. The fire mage nudged Phoenix's side gently to get his son to look at him. The toddler reluctantly looked at him.

 

“Do you hafta weave?” The little pinkette said.

 

The mage twitched at the baby voice. Oohh. He was pulling out all of the stops. The clever little kid.

 

“Yes, I do. But I'll be home the second I'm done, okay? Pinky promise.”

 

He locked his pinky with his son's tiny one and kissed his children’s heads one last time before telling the twins he loved them and thanking Mavis. The blonde just gave him a smile and nodded as she and Phoenix tried to calm down Crystal. Natsu transformed into the same blonde haired blue eyed female he used when he went to the park and rushed downstairs. He really should fix that alarm. It didn't help that Happy was staying Lisanna overnight to keep up appearances. The pinkette knew the exceed could easily calm down his princess. He was great with the kids. Natsu rushed through the rugged streets, occasionally shouting out “excuse me’s” to any passersby. Luckily for him, this part of the city wasn't as busy as the center of Magnolia so there were less people to deal with. No matter how fast he was, the pinkette still ended up at the café late. It was only by fifteen minutes and the shop had just opened, but he was still late nonetheless.

 

“Hi. I'm so sorry I was late. I had stuff to take care of at home and–” Natsu tried to apologize but was cut off by the hairy, balding burly man that he had assumed was the manager.

 

“That’s too bad. Excuses don't work on me. You're fired.” He said simply.

 

Natsu gaped. He was fired on his first day for being fifteen minutes late! What the hell!? It wasn't like this was a five star restaurant in the middle of Magnolia where the wealthier residents resided. The café was next to a run down bar for goodness sakes! The pinkette was about to throw a fit when a petite brunette held up her hand. She glared at the male but her hazel eyes held a kindness to them. The lady turned to Natsu and smiled at him, showing the laugh lines around her mouth. She had to be at least in her mid twenties.

 

“Ignore him.” She playfully slapped the man. “This is Bernie. He owns the bar next door. A bar that he should be in right now.”

 

“Aw, come on. Ya know you love me. That's why you gimme those discounts on those delicious biscuits of yours all the time.” Bernie smiled at the woman.

 

She rolled her eyes and turned away to hold out her hand to the fire mage. Natsu took it and noted that for someone small she had a strong grip.

 

“Hi. I'm Karen, the owner of this lovely little café. You must be Annamarie” Karen introduced herself.

 

“I prefer just Anna. It's nice to meet you Ms Karen.” Natsu said as professionally as he could. Those practices with Mavis definitely helped.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Anna. And you can just call me Karen. The ‘Ms’ makes me feel so old. I'm already pushing forty. That title doesn't help.”

 

Natsu openly gaped. “That's amazing! You don't even look thirty! What's your secret?”

 

Karen giggled at the outburst. “There's no secret. I just make sure to stay as healthy as I can is all. Making sure I keep my stress level down helps too. It's easy when I have such great helpers like this little lady over here.”

 

Natsu turned his head to see one of the prettiest females he'd ever laid eyes on. Her dark brown hair shimmered and flowed down her back in waves and her blue eyes rivaled that of Mira’s. She had a delicate smile with dimples that made her look like the epitome of everything sweet in the world. Unlike Lucy and Mira, her curves weren't too bodacious. She had a simple petite built. The only thing that hindered her almost perfect face was the ragged gash that ran on the side of her face from her temple to her lower jaw. There was definitely a story there.

 

“Hi! I'm Becca, the assistant manager. Nice to meet you Annamarie.” Becca held out a creamy hand for Natsu to take.

 

If he wasn't gay, Natsu would definitely date her. Becca looked over to Bernie and put her hands on her hips.

 

“Don't you have a bar to run?” She scolded.

 

Bernie grumbled “You two are so mean to me” before sulking out of the café.

 

Natsu raised a brow before turning back to the girl. “Nice to meet you too. And call me Anna.”

 

Becca nodded before tossing a blue apron and gold name tag to Natsu. He put it on, assuming that it was the uniform seeing as how the other two women were wearing them, although they pulled it off better than he would have if he was in his normal form.

 

“Alrighty Anna. I'll show you the ropes while we wait on our first customer. Don't worry about being late. No one comes in until around nine anyways.” He was assured before Becca led him to the counter to teach Natsu how to use the cash register. Halfway through the training, the pinkette could already tell even without customers that it would be a long day for him.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Natsu almost cried with relief when he saw the clock read 11:30. He could go on his lunch break! He thought since the café was in a lower part of town that it wouldn't have that many customers. Oh how wrong he was. It was as if everyone had met up before hand and decided to come in at the _exact same_ time because as Becca had said, as soon nine hit it was like a stampede. Natsu had been overwhelmed. Even with the help of two other waitresses he met, Clarissa and Elise, it was still crazy. Island 8 was nothing compared to this. It may have been the ridiculously inexpensive prices that had people gravitating to this café. That and the food was delicious. Screw the cake shop near the park. Their mini cakes were to die for and he couldn't help but think that Erza would never go to that shop ever again if she tasted Karen’s food. Natsu knew he wouldn't. Hell, this woman gave Mira a run for her money.

 

She actually reminded him a lot of Mira. Not only was she a great cook, but she was extremely kind hearted and caring, even to people she barely knew. Karen practically treated Natsu as one of her own despite not knowing him. The only difference between the two was that the fire mage was pretty sure that Karen didn't have a slightly masochistic side to her. That, and she didn't come off as nosy as the long haired barmaid usually was. Karen was an angel.

 

“Hello Anna. Are you alright?” Said woman asked the worn out worker as she entered the break room.

 

“Yeah. I'm just tired. My kids didn't want me to go. This is actually the first time I've been away from them for an entire day.”

 

“Awww. You have children. How old are they?” Karen asked as she pulled up a chair.

 

Natsu smiled at the question, always loving any opportunities to talk about his kids. Before he could say anything his and Karen’s heads swiveled at the sound of shouting from outside the back door. The older female seemed to know what was going on because she went and quickly locked the door. Natsu’s protective wizard instincts came out as he abruptly stood, looking around for anything out of place.

 

“What was that?” He asked his boss. Karen just waved dismissively.

 

“It's nothing. We've been having a few problems arise with a local wizard in this part of town. He's harmless for the most part. It's just when he's high or drunk that it can get a little out of control. But it's nothing we can't handle.”

 

Her demeanor seemed careless, her eyes were a different story. Natsu had seen enough and been through enough to see past that facade Karen was putting on. After all, he put that same facade on for his kids. He understood the want to give up, but the mage saw a strength inside of this woman that kept her going. Now Natsu felt compelled to help despite it not concerning him. He was torn from his thoughts when Becca stormed in.

 

“ _He's_ here.” The beautiful brunette growled. “Don't worry. Clary and Ellie are handling things up front and Lauren just arrived.” She referred to the other waitresses when Karen looked at her.

 

“Calm down Becca. Bernie will take of it.” Karen tried to control the furious female.

 

Now Natsu was officially confused. Just how bad was this wizard? And why hasn't Fairy Tail tried to stop him? He was sure that if they knew about this then they would do something; especially since the problem was in their own town.

 

“If he's this bad, then why haven't you told Fairy Tail about him yet? I'm sure they'd help. Or at least they should.” Natsu said.

 

Becca glared at the floor, her blue eyes sad. “I would, but he's _in_ Fairy Tail. He's the one who gave me _this_.” She pointed to the scar on her face.

 

The fire mage gasped. What had happened to them? Fairy Tail had to have added a new member since his “death”. That he knew. But did his death  affect the gramps and the rest of the guild that much that they didn't pay attention to who they accepted? Natsu knew that the wizard had to have been new. None of his old nakama would ever cause problems, let alone harm an innocent civilian. Becca just nodded.

 

“Yeah. I'm not the only one either. He's tricked almost every other girl on this side of town into sleeping with him and then hits us whenever we ‘frustrate’ him. We tried going to the council, but he sweet talked them and got away scot free. Me and the other girls were threatened if we tried to talk to someone again. So I'm warning you to stay away before he gets to you too.”

 

“Who is this guy?”

 

Becca glared at the wall. “He's a devil slayer, but the townspeople who live over here just call him the devil.”

 

Natsu's eyes went wide. He only knew one devil slayer. But It couldn't be. There was no way. It wasn't possible. He closed his eyes, slightly spiky raven hair, droopy colbalt blue eyes, and the ever present smirk coming into view. Pale skin, scars, and a shirtless torso appeared after. All of this person's features came together slowly in his head like a puzzle until they morphed into a complete picture of a very familiar mage. Natsu shook his head slightly, not wanting to hear it, not wanting to _believe_ it. She could not be talking about–

 

“Gray Fullbuster.”

 

Natsu still refused to believe her. Becca could be lying. Why should he take her word over who was still technically his mates? He didn't even know the girl that well. She could be spewing lies for the sake of gaining attention. She said it's him, but Natsu wasn't shown any proof. This was all hearsay as far as he was concerned, nothing even remotely factual. He was about to tell Becca just how wrong she was when he heard a specific voice. It was unmistakable.

 

“Get the fuuuuccckkk offa me Berns! Let a brotha drink in peace!”

 

“Yeah, well, ya aren't being peaceful now, are ya?” Natsu recognized Bernie's gruff voice.

 

There was more banging from outside and Natsu couldn't help but to get closer, ignoring Becca and Karen's warning. He didn't want to, but he had to see it for himself or else he would never believe it. He still didn't want to. Natsu was glad for Zeref’s potion that kept the fire mages mating scent from being released. Had it not been for that then he would have been snuffed out by his mate as soon as he was in a fifty yard radius of him and vice versa. Natsu still found it odd that he couldn't sense Gray like he usually would. It must have been a side effect from being separated for such a long time. It still didn't make sense, but the fire mage pushed it to the back of his mind.

 

Natsu felt tears prick his eyes at the scene he was watching from the crack in the window. It was really him. Gray. And he was fighting the bar owner Bernie as he was getting thrown out of the back alley. He would have usually won this fight but he couldn't seeing as he was _drunk_ . The fire mage gasped as he saw the baggie of white powder fall from his pocket. Natsu didn't need to try it out to know what it was. He could smell it from here. The devil slayers was doing drugs? And not just regular smoking (although Natsu didn't approve of that), but _crack_ ! He looked like a crackhead too. Red eyes, slightly sunken cheeks, circles under his eyes dark enough to rival his hair, hair dirty and in disarray. What the hell was the guild doing that they allowed him to get to this point? Tears were streaming down Natsu’s cheeks as he put a hand over his mouth to hide his sobs. _He_ did this to Gray. He turned Gray into a slutty violent drunken crackhead. The fire mage thought that he was helping, but in reality he had made everything worse. He has destroyed the man he loves.

 

_…..What have I done?_

 

Natsu was so busy in his self wallowing that he failed to notice the set of cobalt blue eyes look his way before widening in recognition. Gray stopped putting up a fight as his eyes were glued to the blonde female. The devil slayer could see past the spell. He could sense his mate anywhere and there was no doubt that it was him.

 

"Natsu...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed at least part of it. And before you make assumptions, Natsu sees the state Gray is in, but that does NOT mean that there will be a reunion anytime soon. It's only the fifth chapter and theres so much more to come. Not to mention what'll probably be one of the biggest twist in the entire story is coming up soon. Prepare to be mind blown when the time comes. Don't forget to review!


	6. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's gets a long overdue intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I HATE when authors take forever to post and I promised myself I wouldn't do that, but here I am a month later. The only difference is that I actually have a valid excuse. I literally had the chapter almost finished and ready to be published before vacation, but my laptop was hacked! Because of that, a virus was implanted in it and I had to take it to the Apple store the day before my vacation. When I got back I found out they erased EVERYTHING! I was devastated because I have six other stories that I'm writing (none of which will be published soon because I want to focus solely on this one for now). Thankfully, I had them on google docs, but they were still working on it so I didn't have my computer and everyone else in my house has a laptop that they're always on, so I couldn't use theirs. Not to mention, the library is too far from my house. So I had to wait until I got my laptop back and go through everything and redownload. The only problem was that I didn't have my newest chapter completely saved so I had to rewrite everything. So yeah. I promise it won't happen again. But the good thing is that I'm back! I've started school and a new job so I can't update every few days, but I can stick to a chapter a week. Anyway, enough of my rambling.  
> Onto the story!

Gray groaned as he stood up to answer the incessant pounding coming from his front door. Any other time he wouldn't answer it, but he was half asleep and he wouldn't be fast enough to cast a spell to ice over his apartment in time before one of his guildmates bust down the door. The devil slayer looked over at the lacrima clock on his nightstand and saw that it was eleven thirty in the morning. Who wakes a person up at such an ungodly hour? His guildmates were slowly starting to piss him off more and more each day. It was only a matter of time before he snapped. To say that Gray was surprised to see who was at his door would be an understatement. He expected to see Juvia or Loke. Or possibly Lucy and Erza. Hell he saw the dragonslayers visiting him before this person. Said person raised an eyebrow at him before his lip curled.

“You look like shit.” The mage said, his arms crossing over his chest.

Gray couldn't have been the only one to notice that they seemed to get bigger every time he visited. The only question he could think of at the moment was why Gildarts of all people was at his place. Shouldn't he be annoying the hell out of Cana?

“Let's go kid. We're heading to the guild. Now.”

Gildarts turned around and started to walk away, Gray following right behind him. The raven was many things: a crackhead, an alcoholic, a manwhore, an abusive asshole, and a pain in the ass to others. He was stupid most of the time as well. What he wasn't was suicidal (at least not anymore). You would have to not value your life to disrespect and deliberately disobey the crash mage. Gray was thankful that Gildarts was not a man of many words. He didn't feel like talking. If anything, he was too busy being pissed off at himself from yesterday. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to think that that blonde chick was Natsu. Whatever he drank did a number on him. After almost three years he still hasn't let go. Too fucking bad. He would never get over Natsu and the sooner people got that through their damn heads, the sooner they could leave him alone. The devil slayer wasn't exactly sure why, but he had a bad feeling and usually his bad feelings never lead to anything good; especially considering the last time he had this feeling.

_Flashback:_  
_32 months ago_

_Everyone was celebrating at the guild for their victory over the Alvarez war. Everyone except Team Natsu. Lucy wanted to celebrate as well, but she had promised Natsu the night before the war started that they'd celebrate together. Erza also believed that it would be wrong to start the party without one of the main people that helped. Gray played a key role in the war. No one knew what would have happened to Mavis if he didn't stop Invel. At the end, Natsu had run off to fight some guy with short white hair and a cross on his forehead. He was far away from the others so no one got to see his magic, but they all felt his immense power from where they had been. It had rivaled August and Eileen’s and there had been something off about him. The guild had been worried for a little while but accepted his choice. This was the same guy who went toe to toe with Zeref and was able to live to tell the tale._

_The rest of Alvarez twelve had been defeated and Zeref had given up, causing the start of the party. Gray had all the faith in the world that Natsu could defeat whoever that man was, but there was just something about the mysterious mage that he couldn't seem to pinpoint. The other wizards that had been separated due to Eileen's Universe One spell had arrived and now it was in full swing. No one worried about Natsu. Had it been almost anyone else then they would have waited, but they all knew he would be fine. It wasn't until an entire day passed that worry started to arise when there was no sign of him. Even the dragonslayers couldn't sniff him out. By the time the next night fell everyone was at the guild waiting for Natsu, expecting to see a beat up but overall healthy wizard. Mavis walked in with Zeref, shocking everyone. Both mages looked over at Team Natsu and sighed. Mavis gave them a solemn look. A look Gray knew all too well._

_"Where is he?" The devil slayer demanded, worry covering his face._

_“The white haired man you saw Natsu go after was E.N.D.” Zeref spoke calmly, ignoring the gasp from the others. “He was able to kill him, but it cost him his life.”_

_There was silence in the guild hall. No one believed the black wizard. It was Zeref! Who the hell would be stupid enough to believe a word that came out of his mouth?_

_The others all looked at him in disbelief until Mavis beckoned someone to come in. Heavy footsteps sounded as Gildarts walked in with his head bowed so no one would see the tears he'd shed. Team Natsu's eyes turned the size of saucers as they saw a torn white scaled scarf hanging limply from the crash mages hand. Tears gathered in their eyes. Lucy was the first to breakdown._

_"No! This isn't true!" The blonde shouted. "Natsu would never lose like this! Where's the body huh? Go find him!”_

_Wendy had her hand over her mouth, holding Charle to her chest as the exceed held her as she cried._

_“No! Not Natsu-nii!” The little bluenette wailed._

_Erza was next. The scarlet haired woman collapsed onto a chair, banging her armor clad fist onto the table and breaking it beyond repair._

_“This isn't funny Natsu! Come out here now! You will be severely punished for this if you don't come out from wherever you are!” She shouted, tears streaming down her face._

_Gray fell to his knees, his head hanging low. He couldn't stop his shaking as he yelled, punching the ground._

_“DAMMIT!” He shouted loud enough for his voice to reverberate off of the walls._

_Gildarts walked over to the devil slayer and put the scarf in front of Gray who immediately took it, cradling it to his chest, tears falling onto the fabric. He didn't care that the guild was watching as tears streaked down his face in what seemed like never ending waterfalls. The raven shook his head in the silence._

_"Not again." He whispered. “Why me? Why is it always me!”_

_Gray didn't understand what he had done wrong that this happened to him. Almost everyone he loved died. His parents, Ur, Ultear, and now Natsu. It wasn't fair. Gray looked up to see a familiar blue exceed cradled to Lisanna's chest as he buried his face into her shirt, his sobs muffled. He looked up at the devil slayer and wiggled out to run over to him. Gray grabbed Happy and held him as they both cried. He and Happy had grown close since he had started dating Natsu and Gray knew the only other one who would take this as hard as him would be the exceed who was like a son to the fire dragonslayers. The minutes seemed like hours and the hours like years. After a few hours, the sobs subsided throughout the guild. All but Gray and Happy’s. They couldn't stop. By now Team Natsu had gathered around Gray, just sitting there in support and reassurance. The raven barely noticed. All that went through his mind was that Natsu was gone forever….._  
_End Flashback_

Gray didn't have that exact same feeling, but he had a gut feeling that what was about to happen wouldn't be good. He didn't bother trying to talk to Gildarts. The man had been more closed off since Natsu’s death, only talking openly to either the master, Cana, or Happy. It wasn't that he was trying to be an ass, he just didn't cope well with the death of who he thought of as a son, and Gray wouldn't hold that against him. He was the same way after all. They might not have handled it the same way, but they were both stuck in the same dreadful boat.

Gray entered the guildhall after Gildarts only to look around and see everyone sitting with their chairs arranged in a semicircle. In front of the circle was a single empty chair that the raven had assumed was for him. It had to be, seeing as the crash mage had taken a position in front of the doors with Laxus at the back door and Erza near one set windows while Mira was near the other. The room went radio silent once the devil slayer entered and the guild members glanced over to Juvia and… Lyon? Juvia gave him a small smile and Lyon just looked at him solemnly. Those two looks was all he needed to conclude what he now knew was an intervention. The devil slayer merely chuckled at what he considered a useless attempt.

“Really? An intervention? Now? It took you almost three fucking years to decide that you should try to invade my life because yours are as pathetic as this damn intervention attempt.” The raven sneered at them all.

“Gray, my boy. Please just listen. All we ask is for you to give us some of your time.” Gramps said from the banister.

“Shut it geezer. I don't need to give any of you shit! So save your breath.”

Freed put a comforting hand on Laxus' arm to keep the blonde from tearing the other mage apart for disrespecting his grandfather. It worked as the older mage settled for a glare. Gray saw the small scene between the two and his heart gave a pang at the familiar gesture he used to give Natsu whenever he got too “fired up” over something. He was already over this and it hadn't even started. Before he could speak again he was cut off from the last person he expected to speak up.

“What? Are we interrupting your drinking time? You don't want to be late to go meet you damn drug dealing girlfriend and get high together? Or is your favorite corner going to empty out before you can pick up some trashy bitch to go fuck? Would you shut the fuck up and just listen dammit!?”

Everyone stared wide eyed at the little bluenette. She glared at Gray, big brown eyes boring holes into his skull. That got him to sit down. Out of all people he never expected this kind of outburst from her. This is why spending time with Gajeel does nothing but bring out the crude side to any person, even the most innocent.

“Um, thank you for that Wendy…” Lyon trailed off, contemplating on whether or not Chelia should be hanging out with the sky dragonslayer anymore.

The girl just nodded before sitting back down and crossing her arms over her chest. The room was silent for a minute before Juvia cleared her throat, being the first to fully recover from the unexpected outburst. The water mage turned to her ex love and took a deep breath before saying what she knew would be not be taken well.

“Gray-sama, Juvia and the guild all think that it's time to get you help. Professional help.”

The raven scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What? Are you going to try to get me a fucking therapist or something?”

This time Loke was the one to speak. The others all looked at him gratefully, not wanting to be the one to deliver the news.

“Actually. We're admitting you to a recovery center for mages going through…. tough times. It was designed by the wizard saints themselves. So any attempt at escaping would be futile.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You're going to try to admit me? How about fucking talking to me first?”  
Gray argued.

“Would you even let us?” Erza spoke or rather demanded. “Whenever you come to the guild, you order a drink, listen as Juvia or Loke attempt to talk to you, find a job, then leave. You don't talk to us anymore.”

“How the hell can you talk? You barely come to the guild now!” The raven shot back.

Erza glared at him. “You and I both know that that's completely different. Both our lives have changed. Do not fault me over having a family.”

“That's exactly fucking it! You and your fucking childhood crush are engaged with a child! Lucy and Loke finally fucked and got together! Freed got with Laxus! Gajeel has Levy, who's expecting. Hell, even Lyon has Juvia now! You're lives are changing for the better. My life has only gotten worse! Oooh. Someone in your family died. Boo-fucking-hoo. In the end, you have each other and all that lovey dovey shit! The only person I have ever and will ever love is fucking DEAD! I don't get that happy ending you did! I know ‘Natsu was precious to me too! He was my nakama! He was my best friend! My little brother!’ You say the same shit all of the time. Guess fucking what? He was my best friend and my MATE and he's DEAD! So excuse me for not walking around the guild all happy go lucky! It doesn't matter how I've coped. I just have! That's all you need to care about!” Gray roared.

At that point Laxus was holding the devil slayer back from leaping up and attacking Erza. It didn't help that the room was slowly turning into an ice block. They knew it would be bad, but they didn't know it would be this bad. It was obvious that all of the females wanted to cry, but they had to stay strong or else the intervention would be pointless. The guys had no problem glaring at Gray for making the girls almost cry; especially Jellal, who was using every ounce of strength in his body to not attack the devil slayer for attempting to hurt his fiancee. Juvia and Loke simply frowned while Lyon was busy trying –and failing– to stop the ice before they all became popsicles.

Happy frowned deeply, looking over at Gildarts who merely shook his head at the exceed. He knew that the little guy always struggled to keep his best friends secret at times like this. It wasn't as if the crash mage enjoyed seeing his nakama like this either. It pained him more than he would ever admit, but he would honor Natsu’s wishes. He knew the foe the pinkette was up against and it was not one Fairy Tail could take on. That had been proven before. No matter how strong they'd all gotten, it would be futile against that monstrous being. Then you throw the children into the mix and it became one big clusterfuck. No. This was something that Natsu would have to handle on his own (with the help of himself, his brother and sister-in-law of course). Gildarts knew _it_ would never go after the guild. It had no business with them therefore they weren't even on its radar; however the same could not be said for _them_. One of them still had a vendetta out for Gray himself and the other…. The Ace didn't even want to think of him. He alone could destroy Fairy Tail single handedly. And while he was stronger than the other male, he paled in comparison to _it_.

“Pssst. Gildarts.” Happy whispered to the crash mage, watching on as the males tried to control a furious Gray. “Can I–?”

“No, Happy.” Gildarts quickly cut him off. He look at the exceed and sighed. “I understand your intentions are good, but don't forget about why it was has to be like this. Do not ever forget **_it_**.”

Big brown eyes widened and he shuddered slightly at the mention of “it” and Gildarts hadn't even said its name. Just the thought of it was enough to make a grown man piss himself. Happy was still worried, unsure as to how his best buddy would fare against it. The Wizard Saints couldn't touch it. Hell, even the strongest mages from the Spirrigan Twelve wouldn't be able to take it down together; and Natsu was going to try to take it on?

“Have a little faith. He can do it. I don't know how the hell he will, but he'll pull it off. He always does.” The crash mage assured him.

Happy simply nodded. He always believed in Natsu, but this time…. He wasn't so sure.

“What the fuck are you two whispering about over there? You're the worst out of everyone here! You ran away from the fucking problem instead of facing it like everyone else!” Gray shouted at the two, shocking them and everyone else.

Once he quieted down they thought they were in the clear, but apparently there was still more rage the devil slayer had yet to release. Gildarts let the mage rant, but Happy wasn't having it. Instead, he flew directly in front of a still held down Gray and scratched him across the face.

“Just shut up! You think you have it bad because you're his mate!? I always tell people Natsu was my best buddy and he was and always will be, but…. He was also like a dad to me too. He raised me and took me fishing for food. He never EVER complained about having fish, even though I knew he was tired of it. But he kept eating it, because it made me happy. He built a house for the two of us. And he played with me and trained with me. When I had a bad dream he let me sleep with him. He told me stories about Igneel before bed. We told each other everything. We did everything together. We were a team. We were family….” Happy drifted off. He regained composure before glaring at the now quiet devil slayer. “So don't think you were the only one who was hurt most! He might have been your mate but he was my best friend…. My dad…”

This time the females were crying, Wendy being the worst. Charle had flown over to comfort Happy but the little blue exceed had already flown out of a window. Gildarts calmed himself, remembering that he was supposed to help Gray, not hurt him, no matter how appealing it was at the moment. He marched over and got directly in the younger mages face.

“Stop your damn whining. The woman I love is dead and now so is the boy that was like a son to me. Do you see me getting shit faced drunk and high as fuck? No. You need to get off your ass and move on. Not from Natsu, but from this damn attitude of yours. It's depressing as hell and annoying as fuck. You're going away or so help me I will kick your ass from here to Edolas and back again. Got it kid?”

Gray scowled but begrudgingly nodded. He wasn't about to argue with Gildarts. Whatever. He could just lie and then take the next train to wherever the hell he wanted. Of course Fairy Tail would never know. If Gildarts and Happy got to run away from their problems than so did he. He tried facing it head on and that didn't help so he would just leave. It was easier that way.

“Fine.” He huffed before glaring at Laxus. “You can let me go now!” He snapped.

The lighting dragon slayer was barely holding himself back now. He released Gray and Lyon and Loke were immediately at his side. Elfman was mumbling under his breath about how much manliness he had lost. Gramps looked on sadly. The others were shaking their head. Gajeel was still glaring holes into his skull for making Levy cry and Jellal couldn't even look at him; although the killing intent was there.

“Juvia will be at Gray-sama’s house tomorrow with Lyon-sama to talk about provisions, okay?” The water mage said in the most gentle tone they'd heard her use on him since he's gone off of the deep end.

Everyone expected Juvia to lash out at him as usual, but the bluenette realized that that wasn't working. She wasn't enough anymore. And neither were Lyon and Loke. Gray needed to hear it from others and he did. That was enough tough love for one day. Juvia would give him time to think before coming to help him tomorrow.

“I don't need babysitters,” Gray said as he made his way home.

“Pft,” Lyon snorted. “We're more like bodyguards. If it wasn't for Freed, Laxus would have torn you into two.”

“Jellal was on the verge of 'committing another sin' as well. Now _that_ would not have been pretty.” Loke added.

Gray rolled his eyes at the two, trying to block out everything he heard before he actually started to feel guilty.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

“I have found Natsu’s location. Apparently, he has moved back to Magnolia.” A white haired male said, adjusting his glasses.

He faced the corner of the small dim room.

“It appears that he's found out what's become of his mate. This may prompt him to stay.” Another male said, this one much more serene than the strict younger male.

A large dark figure made his way into the light. It ignored the stiff white haired male completely, choosing to turn to the other. It never cared for the boy whose name it forgot.

“No,” the figure said in a deep voice. “If anything he'll move again faster. Dragons don't like to see their mates in a state of distress. It causes them to worry and panic; although they may not show it.”

“So seeing him in his pathetic state will make Natsu's mind erratic and movements sloppy. His plans will go awry and we can finally catch him while he's at his worst.” The serene male said.

The figure simply nodded, seeing as how he didn't talk much. Or hardly ever. The only thing he cared about were Natsu and his two kids. The stiff male somewhat understood why he was going through all of this trouble, but that didn't make his actions meaningful. It was pointless to him, but it wasn't like he wanted to be apart of this. He was merely threatened while the other two came up with whatever plan they were adamant on succeeding.

“So may I release my spell on Natsu’s mate now?” The white haired male asked to which the older one nodded.

“When do we retrieve him?" The serene male asked the figure.

“Now. Magnolia isn't close. I'm not stopping for either of you. My goal is Natsu.” It stated.

The serene male nodded once again. “Of course. Now, shall we obtain him and his children?” The figure nodded as the three made their way from the old home and toward Magnolia. It would be a long trip, but well worth it in the end. The beast didn't care what it had to do or who it had to kill (not that he ever cared in the first place). Nothing and no one would get in the way again. Not this time.

The monster _will_ get its son back, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahahahahahaha! The villains have been semi-introduced. But that plot twist tho. Lol. So now we know who is coming after Natsu, but not who it is specifically. I needed to do that because everyone was so focused on Gray and Natsu that you guys forgot WHY Natsu was gone. He was running from someone. Don't forget that part because its VERY important. It impacts both Natsu and Gray. But yeah. I hoped you liked the intervention. I didn't want the obvious Juvia-Lyon-Gramps to speak. I wanted other characters to speak up and put in their two cents. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'm working on the next one already and it should be up sometime next week. Don't forget to review! It makes my day and really encourages me.


	7. Internal Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu struggles to keep his composure. But how long will it be before he finally cracks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a simpler chapter. It's not going to have a lot of drama and angst but you will see Natsu lose it slightly. Just because he's the one who left doesn't mean that he's not suffering as much as Gray.

“Natsu! Natsu!”

 

The pinkette turned his head from fixing the twins lunch to look over at his buddy. Curiosity turned to worry as he saw how distressed the blue exceed looked. The fire dragonslayer was starting to get frustrated. It was obvious that he was being lied to. He already had a falling out with Mavis over the fact that she lied to him over Gray’s condition, and now there was obviously more that had been left out. Of course, Natsu had taken care of it. Mate or not, he would never allow the devil slayer to get away with actions like that. He didn't believe in special treatment. Now he was absolutely sure that Gray could never know about the twins. He was the type of guy that Natsu feared for Crystal.

 

“What's wrong Happy?” He asked his best friend.

 

“You hafta tell him! You HAVE to! You just half to do something! He needs to know!” He pleaded.

 

Natsu's face hardened. He was beyond thankful that the twins were taking a nap at the moment. He didn't want them to overhear this conversation. It was already painful enough as is.

 

“No. He doesn't  _ need _ anything. What he  _ needs _ is professional help and a good ass kicking. If it wouldn't jeopardize everything I'd give it to him myself. I just can't believe that he would stoop so low! Happy, he's– he’s been–” Natsu couldn't even finish the sentence, not able to say it aloud.

 

Happy simply nodded in understanding, when in reality the exceed had no idea what the pinkette was talking about. The little blue cat thought that he was referring to Gray’s drinking and not his more dangerous actions.

 

“I know. But he's been struggling for a long time. Actually, he's been struggling from the beginning. It's been hard for him. I know if he knew you were alive he'd change!” Happy argued. 

 

Natsu snapped.

 

“ _ He's  _ been struggling. It's been hard on  _ him _ . What about about  **me** !? That war was hell! We  barely won, Mavis had almost died, my nakama were on the brink of death, and my  _ entire life _ was turned upside fucking down in a matter of minutes! One moment I'm a twenty year old human mage fighting a stranger who was also one of the strongest and most evil wizards in history. Then the next I'm a four hundred year old almighty powerful  **demon** fighting the evil wizard who happened to be my  brother ! And then at the end of everything, when it's almost over, I find out about  **_them_ ** ! As if Zeref wasn't bad enough then I learn that almost my entire so called “family” is probably the most fucked up one in history! Then I get those stupid flashbacks that made it even worse and I didn't even get a chance to take it in because I find out that I was pregnant weeks later! So don't tell me about his fucking struggles! At least he knew and remembered his family. He knew Ur. He still has Lyon. I have to deal with knowing that had I never been born, Zeref would have never gone crazy. There would never be Tartaros. The Tower of Heaven would never had been invented. Lucy's mom wouldn't have died so soon. Gray would still have his entire family and Ur. The dragons layers would still have their dragons. It's a shit load of guilt that I'm still not over. His life has been a dream compared to mine!”

 

Happy patiently waited for his best friend to finish his ranting, knowing that the fire dragonslayer needed to get it off of his chest. Natsu collapsed onto the fold out couch with Happy sitting on his shoulder and petting his head. 

 

“I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't think about it like that. I know it's probably hard, having to meet your brother and father–”

 

“That man is  _ not _ my brother and that monster is sure as hell  **not** my father! Zeref is my brother and Igneel is my dad, not  _ him. _ I only met that monster one time and it's obvious that he's more twisted than Zeref ever was.”

 

“He  _ did _ threaten everyone; which is not normal. But it's obvious after meeting him that he's not normal either. I just never imagined you coming from a family of an immortal clan.”

 

Natsu snorted. When Happy put it like that, he made it sound like it's a good thing; when in fact it's the opposite. His family wasn't an almighty immortal clan. They were just a group of freaks that happened to have an abnormal amount of magic reserves. Hell, they weren't even human! The closest thing to human they had was Zeref!! What did  _ that _ say about them. Natsu had never been more ashamed to be a Dragneel as he had when he met the two males who ruined everything (well, technically Zeref was the one who turned him into a demon, but it was only because of the sperm donating monster and creepy older “brother”). The things they had done and the ways they had abused their power was disgusting. And to think that sperm donator thought he should do the same! Who the hell did he think he was? The pinkette still remembered his words.

 

_ Flashback: _

 

_ “You look just like your mother” were the first words out of the monsters mouth. _

 

_ Natsu just turned away, wanting to get this over with. In reality, he didn't want to be there at all, but his so called “brother” had dragged him away and threatened to hurt his guildmates if he didn't comply. Any other time Natsu would have scoffed, but there was something about him that had the pinkette stopping for once. He couldn't place it, but he knew that the magic he felt coming off of him was something that he couldn't comprehend. In that moment, the fire dragonslayer understood that he really could wipe out everyone, Gildarts and Gramps included. _

 

_ “You're as stubborn as I was. One of many traits you've acquired from me.” The long haired  _ **_thing_ ** _ said. _

 

_ “I am  _ nothing _ like you. I don't even know you and I hate you.” He snapped, ignoring the feeling in the back of his mind that kept nagging at him. _

 

_ It must have been obvious on his face because the younger simply smiled at the frustrated mage. _

 

_ “You remember us. You don't  _ **_want_ ** _ to, but you do.” _

 

_ “I don't know you. At all.” _

 

_ “I believe you; however, you have the memories, you just do not wish for them to be released. You have a strong will. Another trait of mine.” _

 

_ The younger male sighed. “Father, you are never this talkative. Then again, you always did favor Natsu. Even when we were younger, you were his favorite child.” Natsu’s ‘older brother’ informed the mage. _

 

_ At this point, the dragonslayer wanted to leave, but that wasn't an option. So instead, the wizard listened at the two strangers droned on and on, or rather the younger did. The so called “father” just remained silent as the pinkette’s pre death life was recapped; at least according to his ‘sibling’. Finally, he was finished and the older male stood up. _

 

_ “Come with us. You don't belong with those weak humans. You've always known what you were since you were young. Before and after death, you knew. You've never been a normal dragonslayer.” _

 

_ Natsu was silent, refusing to agree with him, but unable to deny his claims because he knew that it was true. He wasn't human. He wasn't just mage. He wasn't just a demon. He was– _

 

_ “A dragon or at least part dragon. Natsu admit it aloud. You were born one and you'll die –again– as one. You simply went from a human/dragon hybrid to a demon/dragon hybrid. Did you honestly believe that your constant instant power increases were due to  _ feelings _?” His brother spoke. _

 

_ Natsu turned to the sound of a sigh coming from behind him. He automatically went into a defensive stance. Zeref just shook his head and calmly approached the pinkette. _

 

_ “I'm not here on their behalf. But I must say that I agree with their statements, no matter how much it displeases me. The older you get, the more your biological makeup evolves and the stronger you become. Feelings is insignificant.” The immortal raven spoke almost as calmly as the white haired male. _

 

_ “Zeref. I see you are agreeing to join as well.” _

 

_ “You are mistaken father. I'm here to retrieve Natsu.” _

 

_ That shocked the pinkette. His eyes widened almost comically as he stared at the dark mage. _

 

_ “Pity. I was enjoying our family reunion. All we need now are our mothers.” The eldest child spoke, smiling at the two younger snarling males. _

 

_ Natsu paused. “Our?” _

 

_ “Zeref didn't tell you? We do not share the same mother. Yours was named Amelia Heartfilia, mother to Anna Heartfilia. I believe there is an ancestor of the clan at your guild. How could you leave that out Zeref? Then again, you did forget a few details, hm?” The eldest spoke, obviously amused at the entire situation. _

 

_ While Zeref was ready to murder their older brother on the spot, only one thing was on Natsu’s mind. _

 

_ “I'm Anna’s half brother. Holy crap! That makes me like, Lucy’s super mega great grandad guy or something!” _

 

_ The brothers sweatdropped while the father sighed. Apparently, Zeref had used too many chemicals to bring Natsu back because it had clearly permanently damaged his brain. _

 

_ “But I don't look like Lucy at all!” Natsu continued to ramble before being stopped by Zeref. _

 

_ “Amelia didn't have blonde hair and brown eyes like the other women. Those traits came from their father. She was still quite beautiful. Large emerald green eyes and dark pink hair, slightly darker than yours.” _

 

_ “It's not pink! It's salmon!”  _

 

_ The other three Dragneel males ignored the youngest completely. Natsu had quickly come to the conclusion that the guys in his family were a bunch of assholes. _

 

_ “You have a choice. Join us or your friends die. I'll allow you three years. By then, I expect an answer.” The patriarch stated before leaving, the eldest son following behind.  _

 

_ “We shall meet again, little brothers.” He smiled before disappearing. _

 

_ Natsu stared at the spot his so called family had stood before facing his other brother. _

 

_ “Explain. Now.” _

_ End Flashback _

 

Ugh. He hated thinking about that. Mavis hadn't been that shocked when she found out and neither had Happy. He had simply shouted how he ‘always knew that Natsu was a freak!’ Gildarts’ first thought was why Acnologia hasn't killed Natsu or his kids yet. He hated all things dragon, ready to slaughter all dragonslayers. Now, here was Natsu. A demon/ _ dragon _ hybrid and his kids, who were human/dragon hybrids (not that they could help it. It was in their blood) and he was nowhere to be found. It had baffled almost everyone. The pinkette didn't understand anything or anyone, let alone that maniac. He tried to keep Acnologia off of his mind, not wanting to think about his eventual arrival. It was bound to happen. Natsu just had to be ready for it; something he doubt he'd ever be ready for.

 

He snapped back to reality at the sound of quiet whines. The pinkette automatically stood up and headed for the back, Happy almost falling off his shoulder at the suddenly movement. The mage gave his son a soft smile before reaching to pick the little one up.

 

“Is my baby boy finally awake from his nap?” He cooed as if Phoenix was almost two months old and not two  _ years _ old. 

 

Natsu didn't care. He would coddle his kids as long as they allowed him to. Besides, how couldn't you coddle them? They were so damn cute! At least Gray did something right, even if they did look more like the pinkette.

 

“Mama, I'm hungwy.” He said drowsily, his eyes half closed.

 

Natsu smiled and moved a lock of hair out of his face, making a mental note trim it. It was getting almost as long as his sisters. The older pinkette walked to the kitchen with the toddler on his hip. He placed Phoenix in his high chair and went into the fridge to find something he'd think the one year old would like. Granted, he was Natsu’s son so he'd eat almost anything. That made grocery shopping easier. And cheaper.

 

“Mama?” Natsu stood and looked over the top of the fridge to face his son.

 

“What do you need baby boy?” He noticed the squirming and already guessed what the problem was. 

 

Sure enough, he heard “I hafta go potty.”

 

Before Natsu could move, Happy had flown over to the mini pinkette and was lifting him out of the chair.

 

“I got him Natsu,” Happy said before flying away.

 

The fire dragonslayer simply nodded in thanks before running his hand through his hair. He could only take so much. He already did what needed to be done to deal with Gray. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but there was no choice. Seeing and knowing the things the devil slayer had cracked his heart and there was only so much Natsu could handle before it broke completely. It wasn't going to be appreciated, but there was no other choice. The decision was made and there was no going back.

 

“What do you want for lunch, Nix?” Natsu asked as he heard his son approach. 

 

He knew that was the –very much unwanted– draconic blood running through him that had heightened their senses since birth as it did his. It was the main reason Natsu didn't want to teach them dragonslayer magic. People had no idea how much he pushed himself and how much pained he endured to increase his strength. Since his dragonslayer magic was a lost one, it required more work to control and improve it. Four hundred years ago it was probably simple to learn since it was normal, but in this age, he and the other four dragonslayers had to adjust to the era they were in. Not to mention, they would have to tap into their heritage and bloodline; which is the exact opposite of what the pinkette wants of them. He wanted nothing to do with Dragneel's, and if he could change their last names, he would.

 

“Ummmm, can I have fishies pwease?” He asked.

 

Happy’s face lit up. “Of course you can! Right, Natsu?” He nudged his best friend. 

 

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes but pulled out tuna fish and apple juice before going to the cabinets to get crackers. Happy tossed him a plastic plate and sippy cup so the parent could start his child's meal.

 

“Mama?” The one year old called.

 

“Hmm?” The older pinkette acknowledged him.

 

“I wanna hear a stowy bout papa.” 

 

Happy looked at the toddler with wide eyes while Natsu froze. Where did that even come from? He never asked about him before. That had always been Crystal, but even she eventually stopped.  _ Shit. _ He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 

“Why do you wanna hear that Nix? You've never asked before.” He carefully avoided a direct answer.

 

“I don't know anyting bout papa. I wanna know! Pwease mama! Pwweeeaassseee!” Phoenix begged.

 

Natsu tried to stay strong, but it was becoming increasingly harder. First he had to find a way to handle what had become of his mate, then the tough choice he made because of it, and now his son was asking about him. How many internal struggles would he have to go through before he finally completely cracked? Even Natsu could only take so much. He couldn't punch his way out of this. This was a mental battle that he had to endure and that was not his strong suit. The man sighed and faced his son.

 

“Nix, I–” Natsu looked to the side, building the strength to come up with something –anything– to tell him. 

 

“Did you love him?” The mini pinkette suddenly piped up.

 

Natsu unconsciously smiled softly and whispered, “Yes. Very much.”

 

He snapped out of it before he could give anything away. The dragonslayer cleared his throat and looked away from those excited big blue eyes. It was obvious that Phoenix was happy to hear his mother talk about him.

 

“Did papa love you too? Where's he? Wen we meet him? Did he know Happy? An’ Unle Zee and Aunnie Mae? Can he do magic too?” The questions kept coming.

 

“Nix,” Natsu quickly cut him off. “He– he loved me too. He's lost right now. That's why he's not here. But I know that he'd love you very much.” 

 

He didn't lie. Gray was lost. Not physically, but mentally. And his mental state was one of the exact reasons he wasn't here with them. He'd be no good the way he is now. Natsu knew that the devil slayer would love the twins unconditionally if he knew about them, but that was no longer an option. Thankfully, before Phoenix could fire more questions that the older pinkette would refuse to answer (those few were too many already), Natsu heard another whine and immediately rushed to the twins room. Saved by the baby. 

 

“Hey, baby girl. You're awake now too, huh?” He picked up Crystal from her crib. 

 

The little girl wiped the sleep out of her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, still waking up.

 

“I hafta go potty.” She mumbled.

 

Natsu nodded and took her to the bathroom to help her and overheard Phoenix trying to get answers out of an unbudging Happy. He could always depend on the exceed to have his back; although they did have their disagreements like earlier. The parent still couldn't believe that his best friend believed that Gray  _ needed _ to know. Yeah, right. That wasn't happening. 

 

Once, they were finished in the bathroom, he carried his daughter to the kitchen and placed her in her high chair before going to fix her food as well. They were like dominoes. When one twin did something, the other was following not too far behind.

 

“Fishies, mmmm.” Crystal said, slowly waking.

 

Natsu smirked. Yeah. They thought more alike than either would ever admit. He could only imagine what their teenage years would be like. God help him.

 

Happy took the lunch and put it on their high chairs before turning to Natsu again and motioning him to the twins room. He told his kids he would be right back and followed the exceed into the room.

 

“Um, Natsu,” Happy started uncomfortably.

 

“What's wrong Happy?” The pinkette asked with a raised brow. He was acting unlike his usual self.

 

“I know you said you weren't gonna tell him.. and I'm not asking you to!” He quickly added when he saw Natsu’s face darken. “But I know you. You wouldn't let him keep doing all this bad stuff. So what did you do?”

 

Natsu adverted his friend's gaze, not knowing how to say this without causing an outburst from the exceed. Eventually, he just decided to bluntly tell him. He couldn't beat around the bush with Happy. The pinkette leaned in to whisper so the kids couldn't hear him.

  
“Well, I kind of…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter wasn't special at all, but I wanted to show flashbacks of what happened so you can get a glimpse as to why Natsu left. It'll be awhile before I introduce the actual characters though. I'm usually not a huge cliffhanger person, but I wanted to add one so you can look forward to the next chapter. I'll let you use your imagination for what Natsu did to Gray ;)


	8. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's finally getting what he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO sorry! As soon as my computer is fixed, my moronic brother breaks it! So I had to wait forever to get a new one! I don't drive so I couldn't get to one at a library and everyone else in my house has laptops that they're either on all of the time or they take it with them at work. I basically wrote this on my phone like usual. But it's finally here! This chapter isn't going to be as angsty but hopefully it'll be somewhat dramatic.

The three males made their way toward Magnolia, barely taking breaks due to the older man’s refusal to stop. The stiff white haired male fought the urge to sigh. Was Natsu really that important? He understood that it was the man’s son, but this was completely ridiculous. It was odd enough to see the monster  _ care _ for anyone, let alone go to such great lengths for a person –or in Natsu’s case, a thing. An abomination. That was the youngest’s perception of him at least. He was as much of a beast as his father, just not as cruel. Then again, there was nothing more cruel than the thing he was currently following.

 

“Invel, have you released your hold on our dear devil slayer?” The older male asked, turning his head slightly to face him.

 

Invel nodded curtly at his subordinate. “Yes. I have dispelled the small ice lock that I had developed for the Fullbuster.” 

 

He practiced until he was finally able to make the chain thinner than string and transparent so it wouldn't be visible to the eye. He made sure to wrap it around his necklace, knowing that the raven never took it off. What the other two males didn't know was that Invel couldn't dispel his magic on the target. He had to fulfill every task given to him. If the two older males were correct on their assumptions as to what the pink haired mage would do regarding his mate then it wouldn't be long until every task was carried out. Invel hardly recalled knowing of one of the former Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandez, and how he had been brainwashed at one point in time. The youngest tried not to snort. His control on a person was stronger than any of the wizards of Ishgar. 

 

“The boy should return to his normal state of being now, or rather the state of being he was in at the time. I still find it surprising that the youngest Dragneel would put his so called friends through so much despair and pain.” Invel smoothly lied.

 

The serene male simply smiled. “It may appear cruel to you, but I know my baby brother. He is doing this to protect everyone. If others found out, they would get in the way of his training. He'd rather hurt than emotionally than have them hurt physically. I believe that they are unaware of his identity as well.”

 

Invel knew of that part. He tried to tell Gray of his true identity at the end of their battle after facing the wrath of the devil slayer due to his assumption of the death of his dear friend. The look of shock on the devil slayer’s face had given the other ice mage hope; however it was completely crushed when the devil slayer had the gall to  _ laugh  _ at him. He had refused to believe Zeref’s former right hand man. Invel now knew that he would have expected it when finding out afterwards that the two were mates. Gray would never trust an enemy over his own mate. Oh how the older winter general wanted to see the look on his face when he found out the truth about his precious mate.

 

“Stop talking with him son. It is annoying.” The eldest spoke.

 

Invel struggled to not twitch. He wouldn't dare retort for fear of keeping his life. The minute he fought Gray again, he would leave. The again, if the devil slayer completes his final task, he may never see the light of day again.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Gray cussed under his breath at the pounding on his door. Would they wake him up like this everyday until he “left” for the damn recovery center? If so, then he was definitely leaving earlier than planned. He glanced back at his half filled suitcase underneath his bed before throwing on boxers and sweats. He didn't bother with a shirt, seeing as how he had gone years without wearing one in public. The ice wizard slowly made his way to the door, making sure to take his time to purposely annoy the people on the other side. He recoiled slightly when he felt a huge aura of magic power right outside of his door. It was like normal Gildarts times two. He slowly opened the door, only to look up and see a pissed off  _ Jura _ ? Why the hell was he here?

 

“Gray Fullbuster, you are under arrest and are to be taken to the council for your official hearing.” He stated, bypassing all formalities. 

 

It seemed he was upset that the devil slayer had deceived him and his comrades those months ago. The Wizard Saints didn't appreciate being made fools of to the group of individuals who knew of the incident that day.

 

The raven gaped. “On what charges!” Gray demanded to know.

 

“Purchases and usages of illegal substances, public disorderly conduct, and multiple counts of physical and sexual abuse to thirty seven women throughout Magnolia.” His voice was low and almost deadly.

 

It was almost terrifying to see the usually calm wizard looking so daunting. Then again, he was a very old fashioned person so he out of everyone wouldn't appreciate his actions.

 

“Those fucking bitches.” Gray said to himself, ready to beat every last one of them.

 

Every Wizard Saint, including the recently appointed Gildarts, Mavis, and reinstated Jellal, had been informed and Fairy Tail’s four Wizard Saints were all appalled. They had known that he had been near the deep end, but they didn't know that he had already jumped off of it. Mavis had been made aware by Natsu; however she refused to believe that one of her own was capable of such crimes. Now there was no denying it. The look on his face –the pure hatred– was all the proof she needed. Makarov had never been more saddened and disappointed of who he considered his own child while Jellal was speechless, knowing that Erza could never know. Gildarts just wanted to beat the hell out of Gray. He was simple like that.

 

Jura reached to grab the devil slayers wrist at an almost impossible speed, but he managed to barely evade it. Instead, he opted to attack the bald man instead, his tattoo forming and his devil slaying ice shooting at him at a surprisingly precise angle. Jura and Mavis –the only other Wizard Saint there– were shocked. She knew that aura all too well, she had felt it many a day. He had come at the older man with intent to kill. Had Gray lost his mind? He was trying to  _ kill _ a Wizard Saint? 

 

Mavis watched as Jura called out “Talus!” Nearby rocks coming up to protect him from Gray’s Ice Devil’s Rage. The two exchanged blows and the blonde knew the only reason the devil slayer had the upper hand was due to Jura still recovering from the war. God Serena had did a number on him. 

 

“Ice Devil’s Zereoth Destruction Bow!” Gray called out as a large bow of devil slaying ice appeared in his hands. 

 

Mavis knew that spell. She had heard Natsu brag about how he was proud of his mate for using something strong enough to incapacitate Mard Greer for a moment during their battle. The arrows were released at lightning speed and Jura had enough time to create a rock wall around himself, but not enough to evade every bow. One pierced deep into his side and that was all the female needed to snap out of it. She put her hands together and watched as a glowing ball appeared before lifting her arms. Everyone in the area had come out by now when they heard the fighting. They looked up in awe at the large gold magic circle in the sky above Gray. Mavis hated that she had to use this on one of her nakama, but it was obvious. Gray was the enemy and she had to stop him before he hurt anyone else. 

 

“Fairy Law!” Mavis yelled, causing a bright light to cover the devil slayer.

 

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she listened to him cry out in agony. Once the light had finally disappeared, she could hear shocked gasps from behind her. The blonde didn't need look behind her to know that the rest of the guild had just arrived. She could almost feel their confusion at the reason Gray was the victim of the powerful spell. Only a select few automatically understood what that meant. Had he not been an enemy than the spell would have never worked, but it was obvious by his unconscious body that he in fact, was guiltier than they could have ever imagined.

 

While the others stood in shock, Wendy ran over to the injured Jura to heal him. She had to focus to make sure her hands didn't tremble as she fought back tears, unable to believe that the injury she was healing had been caused by one of her own nakama.

 

Gildarts looked down and shrugged at the raven, before kicking him in the ribs to make sure he was unconscious (at least, that was his excuse). Once he was sure he whistled and Mest obediently appeared in front of the group of watching wizards. He threw the devil slayer over his shoulder with a sad look in his eyes before zapping away to the new council building. Mavis stared at the now empty spot, still reeling over the events that just transpired. No one noticed the sad emerald eyes watching from across the street.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

“What the hell?” Gray groaned as he slowly woke. 

 

He held his pounding head with both hands as he tried to comprehend what was going on. The last thing he remembered was passing out in an alleyway after his embarrassing and failed suicide attempt. He knew his friends must be worried about him, but he still wasn't ready to see his nakama. How was he supposed to face Gramps who had to still be broken hearted over his choice to take his life? How was he supposed to face the older Dragon Slayers who thought he was doing wrong by his mate by trying to kill himself? How was he supposed to face Erza? She had named him the godfather of her unborn child. Gray knew he didn't deserve the title; not after the hell he'd put them through.

 

“I see you're awake now Mr. Fullbuster.” A raspy voice sneered.

 

Gray looked around and noticed that he was in what looked like the Magic Council headquarters. The raven finally came to and looked down to see he was strapped to a chair on a stand with his feet bound together and heavy metal cuffs on his wrist. They weren't bound but he still felt sore and weak for some reason. The devil slayer looked around to see all of the Wizard Saints gathered together in the large room. The three surviving Wizard Saints from the Alvarez war were looking at him with disgust. Jura looked ready to strangle him, something that shocked Gray since he was usually so calm. He was even more surprised to see that even his own nakama were there. 

 

Jellal looked disappointed as he stared solemnly at Gray. Mavis frowned and looked slightly guilty as she carefully watched the raven’s movements as if anticipating for him to do something. The blonde was eyeing him warily in a calculating manner. Gildarts was glaring at him so hard Gray thought his body would break into a million tiny pieces. Gramps wouldn't even look him in the eye. He looked almost as broken as he did when Natsu died. Just what in the hell was that going on?

 

“You know why you are here Mr. Fullbuster,” the number two Wizard Saint, Draculos Hyberion, spoke in a dignified tone. 

 

Gray could feel the power oozing off of him in waves and if he was supposed to be intimidated, it was working. This man was one of the four that survived God Serena’s attacks during the war and while incapacitated for a short amount of time, he quickly regained his skills and was back to where he was before in less than a year. There was a reason he was deemed the number two strongest Wizard Saint. During the course of time, he was the only one to retain his standing. The others had been moved. Mavis had been named number one (to no one's surprise) due to her infamous three fairy great magic spells, tactician skills, and the unlimited magic of Fairy Heart she still carried within. That was a no brainier. Gildarts had been moved to number three. His sheer strength alone was terrifying. Add that to the man who could literally break down an entire island or even a human body and that was more than enough qualification. Gray was surprised he hasn't been named one sooner. 

 

Wolfheim –another survivor– was the fourth. The devil slayer had seen a glimpse of the wolf man’s power and while it was both impressive and terrifying, he thought Jellal was more powerful; however, his crimes were most likely the reason he was given the lowest rank. The fact that he was even given the title again had been enough for him. But he didn't mind being seven behind Gramps who was number six. He would have beaten out Jura for five but he was getting older and he just didn't fight like he used to. He hadn't been in his peak in a while actually. Gray knew there was word through the grapevine that Erza may be named the eight Wizard Saint and the raven thought she deserved it. She had worked harder than almost anyone he knew. The devil slayer was unaware of his smiling from his fond thoughts of his nakama and just how bad that looked at a time like this. He jumped when a large hairy hand slammed onto the long desk in front of the Wizard Saints.

 

“You find this funny boy? You assault multiple women and then attempt to kill a Wizard Saint and you dare  _ smile _ ?” Wolfeim practically roared at the wide eyed male.

 

The words didn't register in his head so he settled for a simple “What?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Draculos spoke. “You are here for multiple crimes; which includes drunk disorderly conduct, illegal purchase and usage of illegal substances, thirty seven counts of sexual and physical assault, and attempted murder of a Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis. The only thing you say to these acts is ‘what’?” 

 

Gray’s eyes went wider than Mavis’ as he looked at the man who he had assumed had lost his mind. He would never do that! So he slept around and got drunk, that he'd admit. But sexual and physical assault? He'd  _ never _ lay a hand on a female (not counting a powerful enemy). And drugs? Sure, he wanted to forget but that would be going too far. He promised his nakama that day that he would take better care of himself and drugs was the exact opposite of that. And the most ridiculous accusation was hands down the attempted  _ murder _ on a  _ Wizard Saint _ ! And  _ Jura _ ? He was one of the coolest guys Gray’s ever met? They've worked together before. They were nowhere near a Fairy Tail nakama but he still considered him a comrade. These actions basically equal an execution! He'd never in a million years even think of that, let alone following through with the action itself. Something was wrong.  _ Very _ wrong. That would explain why none of the Fairy Tail Wizard Saints would speak to him, let alone look at him (save for Gildarts. The raven shuddered, waiting until his body was broken down because it was bound to happen).

 

“You've got this all wrong. I’d never harm an innocent person, let alone a female! Now the drunkenness is most likely true, but I stopped after a suicide attempt. The Fairy Tail Saints can tell you! They were there when I made the promise. And I  _ don't  _ break my promises. Well, not to my nakama at least. Enemies are different. Anyway, I didn't do any of that. And attempted  _ murder _ on  _ Jura? _ He's not an Alvarez Twelve or Tartaros member. I'd never try to kill him. Besides, he'd stomp my ass if I even tried; which I did NOT.” Gray pleaded.

 

“We have witnesses that say otherwise. The females had stepped forward to testify of the assaults earlier and both the owner of Bernie’s Bar and your dealer have come forward –the latter using this as time off of her sentence– to testify of your substance abuse. Not to mention, half of Magnolia that bore witness to the fight between you and Jura.” Draculos continued to speak.

 

“I don't remember doing any of that! Where is the proof for me? How am I supposed to believe you? You could be enemies trapping me in my mind right now. Or whoever did that could have been a clone.”

 

Wolfheim snarled while Jura beckoned someone forth. A woman came forward and put her hands on either side of Gray’s head, closing her eyes in the process. The raven hissed as a sharp pain went through his skull before images and clips were before his very eyes like a projection. The devil slayer was slowly filled with disgust for himself as a tidal wave of guilt hit him. It was all coming back to him now. He knew he had done these things, but it felt like his conscious had been gone during the time, almost as if someone had taken over completely. Even though Gray didn't do it, at the same time he did. He wasn't conscious and these actions weren't of his own will, but his body carried them out. Each and every one. Horror washed over him and he covered his mouth with his hand, his head shaking back and forth rapidly. 

 

No, no, no. He wanted to cry until there were no more tears, scream until his throat was sore, throw up every content that was in his stomach. More than anything, he wanted to die. He didn't deserve to live after these actions; however, he knew that his nakama would go through even more pain if he was killed over his crimes. No matter how disgusted they were with him at the moment. There had to be a way to prove that he wasn't in control. The mage took her hands off and stepped away when Gray’s eyes shot open, immediately going straight to Jellal.

 

“I know what happened.” Gray started. “And while I apologize for my actions, I was  _ not  _ in control of them. I don't know who or how, but someone had taken a form of control that took away my entire consciousness. It's happened before. Jellal you out of all people can understand! You were brainwashed so badly that you attempted to kill the person you love most in this world.”

 

Gray saw the blue haired male flinch and knew he was getting to him.

 

“If you were aware of your actions, you would have never tried to hurt Erza or any of your friends. You were their hero and it's not your fault that you became the villain. I might not have been brainwashed but someone got to me and did God knows what. I don't who or how they did it, but history has shown that it is possible to take over someone's being.” Gray gestured to the now facing him Wizard Saint.

 

Wolfheim opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the reformed male.

 

“What he says is true. History has shown that there are wizards powerful enough to take over someone's mind, body, and soul. I am a testament to that. The challenge we face here today, is –like myself so many years ago– that we have no actual and concrete proof of your words. These may be false words you speak, but I knew your mate well enough to know that he would never be with a person who hurts his fellow nakama. The fact that he has been under someone else's control has crossed my mind as well.” Jellal spoke up.

 

“Then what do you think we should do then since you're the expert on this type of stuff?” Gildarts asked gruffly.

 

“I suggest that we keep Gray here. The best action is to incapacitate him with magic binding cuffs and allow him to stay in a cell where we can keep watch over him.” Mavis said calmly. “During this time, I along with Gildarts and Jellal, will look into this case. Give us ninety days to prove his theory correct. If his words are true then he is released under house arrest for one month and no use of magic for an entire year. During the other eleven months, he will use his time doing community service of your own choosing.”

 

The blonde's face darkened as she continued. It was obvious that her next words were hurting her more than they would him. She was, after all, the founder and most likely considered the others as children more than Gramps.

 

“If we find that he is lying, his magic will be completely stripped of him and he will spend the rest of his days in one of the X cells.”

 

Gray’s eyes widened. He might as well just die then. Everyone knew what he X cells were. It was an extremely small group of what were basically small holes that were dug twenty feet deep in complete darkness. The only thing you had down there was a bucket to do your business, a blanket to put under you as you slept since there was no bed, and a stick for you to draw in the dirt underneath your feet. You were fed once a day and the portions were the size of a toddler's meal. It was basically a dirt hole with three objects. No one survived down there for longer than a month, two at most.

 

Draculos had no objections and Wolfheim gave a wolf like smirk as he nodded. Although he was the one who was attacked, Jura still nodded in pity. He wanted to believe Gray. He had to for the sake of who was practically his brother, Lyon. The ice mage wouldn't be able to handle the knowledge of the last of his family given what was basically a death sentence. Jellal and Gildarts looked equally shocked at Mavis’ words, but they knew the others wouldn't agree with anything else. If they were to argue and attempt to lighten the sentence then it would be seen as favoritism. The last thing anyone wanted was a rift between the Wizard Saints. Zeref might be a changed man, the Alvarez Twelve defeated, and E.N.D dead and gone, but the most terrifying threat, Acnologia, was still loose. As long as he was alive, then they would always be on the lookout; especially since he had raised hell during the war only to suddenly disappear. Makarov still looked away, but sighed and nodded in agreement along with the other Fairy Tail Wizard Saints.

 

“This court meeting is now adjoined. If you will,” Draculos spoke and two rune knights appeared to take Gray to his cell.

 

The Wizard Saints filed out, with Gray’s fellow nakama staying back slightly. Mavis put a hand on his arm in reassurance while the males nodded.

 

“Don't fret m’boy. We'll get to the bottom of this. I refuse to believe one of my children is capable of such heinous actions.” Gramps spoke for the first time since they arrived.

 

“Don't worry Gray. We’re here for you. We'll find out what happened if it's the last thing we do.” Mavis smiled at him.

 

“You will be redeemed for your actions  _ outside _ of a cell. Besides, Erza would kill me if I let you end up there.” Jellal assured him.

 

“Yeah, what they said.” Gildarts grunted, not being one for sentimental words.

 

He settled for a pat on the back and Gray fought not to cringe. He really needed to get a handle on his strength. The four left out while the devil slayer was led to a set doors leading to the holding cells. The raven sighed at the predicaments, wondering who would and could do this to him. Fairy Tail said they would help him and he believed it. Now all Gray could do was hope they'd find out in time.

  
_ Please don't screw this up you guys. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Gray is back to normal now. Well, as normal as he can be. Remember, his conscious was taken over awhile ago so technically, he still hasn't had a lot of time to cope with Natsu's "death". So he'll be a little angsty for a while. I hope this was dramatic enough for now. I didn't find it as dramatic as usual, but the next chapter should make up for it. I may have a filler after the next chapter to even it out since theres only really been one filler. I get too excited with drama and angst so I need to slow it down (at least according to my friends). Hope you enjoyed it. And this time I'll keep my laptop FAR AWAY from my siblings because I hate not being able to publish my stories. Don't forget to review!


	9. The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is discovered about Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically filler with slight canon at the end. Overall, it's not a lot going on. I decided to slow it down since it's been pretty fast paced drama and heavy angst. It won't stay slow paced for long because that's not my style. I can't keep doing filler after filler. It's not my best at all, but it'll get better.

 Invel looked oddly at the two figures in front of him, contemplating why they randomly stopped. They had just left the small village they ate at when the two stopped on the outskirts. At this point, Invel learned to not even bother trying to understand who had to be Earthlands biggest enigmas. After a long silence, the younger turned to face him with a frown across his face. That shocked the winter general. He had never seen the man frown. He had seen him either smiling serenely or completely indifferent but never frowning; especially not at him.

 

“Why did you lie to us Invel?” The male said, getting straight to the point as usual.

 

The white haired male’s eyes widened slightly at the statement. His mind was going into overdrive as he tried to figure out how they knew of his betrayal (not matter how small it may be).

 

“News tends to travel quite rapidly when one of the most famous wizards of what others deem as the most powerful guild on Earthland ends up arrested for attempted murder on one of the Wizard Saints. I do not recall that being one of the tasks you told us you gave the ice mage.”

 

Invel sighed. It was too late to turn back now. He had been caught and nothing he said would make them believe any lie he tried to give them. Both males were too clever to see through any form of deceit.

 

“Yes, I gave the Fullbuster additional orders to try to take out one of Ishgal’s most prominent figures. I had concluded that the man would be given an automatic execution. Once he was dead, your brother would go into mourning over the loss of his mate and end up in a vulnerable state. We could take advantage of that and use that moment to take him and his spawn away.” Invel stated factually. 

 

In the blink of an eye, a strong hand was around the wizard's neck. The white haired male felt fear seep into every pore of his body as he was submitted to the deadly glare that he received from the eldest. It was the first time he had been acknowledged and Invel found himself preferring the silent treatment. He felt his throat slowly being crushed by the monster in front of him.

 

“You petty human could never understand the pain of losing a mate. The fact that you planned to subject my son to that misery is unforgivable.” He sneered before his nails extended to claws.

 

The monster slashed the winter generals throat and stepped over Invel’s dead body. The man did not understand the torture a dragon went through when his mate had died. There was a difference between worrying over a mate and losing one completely. How  _ dare _ he use that as leverage against his son. Now that the ice lock has been dispersed there was no longer a need for him. He was only slowing the father son duo down anyways.

 

“You do realize that now we have to rescue Natsu’s mate. There will be no good in having my baby brother return to us if he is in such a morbid state.” The son spoke.

 

“I am not stopping for a petty human. There is now a change in plans. You will get the boy. I will go to Natsu.” The father spoke.

 

The son simply nodded before departing toward the Council building, knowing he would have to move fast in order to get there in time. The father sighed as he watched his son leave. Why must his children be so difficult? One was immortal, one was a resurrected demon, and the other was a resurrected dragon/demon hybrid. The male could destroy entire countries with ease but whenever it came to his sons, he was at a loss.

 

_ I am too old for this shit. _

 

FTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

  
  


“What the hell Natsu! Why would you do that? Are you insane! You can't just turn him into the Wizard Saints! After everything he's done,  _ that's  _ your idea? And look what it got him! He could be  _ killed  _ for attacking Jura!” Happy ranted as he flew back and forth in the living room. 

 

Natsu sat back with his hands massaging the side of his temple. What his best friend had said had already run through his head multiple times. He didn't regret turning him in. Gray should face justice (and a good ass kicking while at it), but if Natsu knew that this would happen… Hell, he would rather blow his cover than have a repeat of that incident. Just what in the hell was wrong with him? He really did jump off the deep end.

 

“You  _ have _ to expose yourself now! You're the only one who can stop this!” Happy practically shouted.

 

Natsu was thankful that the twins weren't there. They were at daycare and the fire dragonslayer was about to leave to pick them up. Sure, it'd be early but he needed to see Crystal and Phoenix. There was something about his kids that could calm him down. Maybe it was a maternal instinct or a draconic instinct. Either way, he wanted his kids and going back and forth with Happy would only hold him up longer. The pinkette shook his head as he stood up.

 

“Happy, there's no point now. There's nothing I can do to fix what he did. He tried to  _ kill _ someone. And a Wizard Saint at that! I didn't make him do those things. His screwed up mind made him do that. Me coming forward would only complicate things even more.”

 

Happy knew that what his friend was saying was true but he still didn't want to believe it. He wasn't willing to give up on the devil slayer and couldn't help but be disappointed that Natsu was. It was as if he didn't care that Gray could die. Happy thought that mates were important to their dragons. Gajeel and Laxus barely let Levy and Freed out of their sight and every time the exceed saw the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth, they were adjoined at the hip, never straying far. And they were just dragonslayers. Natsu was an actual part dragon so he would have thought that his instincts would have kicked in a while ago. Maybe he was wrong this entire time.

 

Natsu could practically hear Happy’s thoughts and knew that the exceed had never been so right. His entire being was screaming to go break Gray out of jail, take him and the twins (along with Happy of course), and run away far from it all; however, it wasn't that simple. It never was for Natsu. Not with his fucked up family. He was slowly breaking with everything going on around him. Gray had been on the front of his mind ever since he had found out about his actions three weeks ago. So many thoughts were swirling around in his head. How could ever abuse an innocent person in any way? How could he submit himself to drugs? How could he sleep around at all? Natsu was sure that being mates meant they were your one and only, and not just on the dragon's side. It affected both so it had to have been  _ literally _ painful for him to show another person that type of affection. It was painful for Natsu. He just never showed it. He would never allow anyone to see him break. 

 

Yes, he did have that one outburst with Happy but that had been it. That outburst hadn't been half of what he had felt. The hurt, the betrayal, the torture. It was still fresh and he wasn't sure if it would ever go away. The fire dragonslayer felt like he was in his own personal hell. The only reason he himself hadn't gone off the deep end had been because of his children. He'd do anything for them, so if he had to put on a mask every waking hour then he would. He could bury the pain temporarily for them. It wasn't easy. Before them, Gray had been his love, his mate, his  _ everything _ . He was Natsu’s strength, his joy. Hell, the devil slayed felt like the air that he breathed sometimes. His love ran deep so to know that he's been doing these heinous actions….. The pinkette was ready to leave again. He would take his kids to see Gramps and then go find another place to stay. He knew he should have never came to Magnolia, but he let himself be convinced by his best friend and Mavis. A cat and former ghost. That sounded stupid, even to him.

 

“I'm going to go get this weeks pay. I'll pick up the twins early on my way back. See you later.” Natsu whispered before doing his takeover and leaving out.

 

Happy frowned as he watched his best friend leave. Maybe this was harder on Natsu than he thought. Either way, he still thought his idea was harsh. The exceed sighed before going to the kitchen.

 

“I need some fish.”

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

“Hey, Anna!” Natsu turned to see Becca and steadied himself before being glomped by the beauty.

 

At least someone as happy. Natsu's draconic side wanted to wipe the smile off her face but the sane side of him knew that she has reason to be happy. The person that had been terrorizing the area and her life was finally locked away for good. If he was in her position he would be happy as well. So he couldn't fault the female for her relief. Natsu smiled at the girl when she pulled back.

 

“Well, you're in a good mood.” He noted, to which the girl just giggled.

 

“Hell yeah I am! That bastard is finally locked away. And after what he did today, he'll be gone forever. I don't want him to die or anything. He might have been the biggest jackass ever but I try not to wish death on others. That kind of hate can change people and I like the way I am. So I'm not gonna change over him.” The brunette replied.

 

Natsu was genuinely shocked. He had been expecting her to pray for his death and then go and dance on his grave, but she decided that he wasn't worth it. After everything he had done and she managed to forgive him. Wow. It was rare he saw that. The only person he knew to be that forgiving was Lucy. He smiled, thinking just how much she reminded him of his old best friend.

 

“So what are you here for? I didn't see your name on today's schedule.” Becca asked.

 

“I'm just here to get my pay. My rents due soon.” He told her.

 

“Oh okay! I'll go get Karen!” She said, bouncing to the office in the back.

 

Natsu's draconic instincts were screaming at him to strike her for being happy about the situation his mate was in and his demonic instincts…. well, those were too gory to even think about. The human side (although he technically didn't have one) of him was telling himself that she had the right to be happy. The pink haired mage grabbed a napkin off of the counter before going into a small coughing fit and it took everything in him not to throw up. He looked down and saw the blood before cursing under his breath and tossing the tissue in the trash. Now was not the time for this! He was supposed to have more time before this happened; at least that's what Zeref told him.

 

“Hello, Anna. How are you?” Karen asked as she approached the employee. 

 

“I'm great. A little exhausted from being up all night with the kids but aside from that I'm doing well.” He lied.

 

It was convincing enough, if Karen's smile was any indicator. The owner handed him the bag of jewels.

 

“Well then I won't keep you. Here you go. Thirty thousand jewels.”

 

“Thank you.” Natsu smiled at her before confirming his work schedule next week and leaving out, beyond glad that she didn't try to make small talk. Today was just not the day and he didn't want to come off as rude to his boss for unconsciously dismissing her.

 

Once he was around the corner, he rushed into an alley to throw up blood. This has been the third time this week. He needed to go back to Zeref to see if he had anything to keep it away just a little longer. He couldn't afford to get sick now. He still had to defeat his brother and father. Now was not the time to grow weak. The pinkette found himself swaying slightly as he slowly made his way out of the alley and to his kids daycare, thinking about what this could mean. Zeref had been specific in his diagnosis. His strength wasn't supposed to dwindle and he definitely wasn't supposed to lose his magic anytime soon. The other side effects weren't great either, but those two were the ones he really couldn't have appearing. Not when the time was lurking just around the corner. There was only three months until their arrival now. If anything, Natsu needed to regain and build up more of his strength, not lose it.

 

The pink haired mage had finally reached the street where the daycare was but stopped when he saw Mavis and Zeref at the entrance, or rather an illusion of the two. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the calm voice of his brother behind him.

 

“You look horrible.” Zeref said simply as he looked at his obviously exhausted and weak little brother.

 

“Oh shut it. I'm perfectly fine. This whole thing with Gray has just made me a little restless is all.” He told his brother and sister in law that had just approached.

 

The couple took him in and sighed. He didn't realize how bad he looked. The fire dragonslayer didn't even realize his spell was gone and he was no longer a beautiful blonde but his normal self. The formerly dark raven wizard could tell that his brother was slowly losing it all over again. There was a reason he had made Mavis convince Natsu to come to Magnolia. It didn't matter now though and if everything kept going down the path it was on now, then there was only a matter of time….

 

“What's wrong Natsu?” Mavis asked, genuinely worried.

 

He waved at her dismissively but Zeref stopped him before he could lie to his wife. The blonde was too smart to fall for any of Natsu’s lies. The former dark wizard had learned first hand that  _ no one _ could pull one over her; not even him. And if you tried…. Well, good luck with that. Even Mavis could only be but so sweet. People tended to forget that just because she still looked so young and was so small and kind hearted that she didn't have a mean bone in her body; she was an angel to them. Zeref wanted to snort. Angel his ass. Not if you crossed her. He learned that personally.

 

“There’s a reason we never went too far away from Magnolia. Now Gray is weak and farther than he’s ever been from Natsu so he's slowly withering away.” The elder Dragneel stated.

 

Natsu glared. “I'm not withering. I'm just… a little tired is all.” He supplied.

 

Mavis raised her brow questioning before turning to her husband. He was obviously the one telling the truth, since Natsu sucked at lying.

 

The older wizard sighed before having them all sit at a bench in front of an closed down shop on an practically abandoned street to explain. Natsu refused to look at the couple during the speech to avoid the look he knew he would receive. The mage knew there was no point in trying to escape. He would just be caught by his brother.

 

“We all know the E.N.D situation.” Zeref started off quietly. “E.N.D is tied to the immortal version of me; however, since I'm no longer immortal he should technically be dead. I was the overall life force. Even though I'm not dead, the connection was lost. His strength and little life force is coming solely from his draconic side. Without that he would barely be alive.”

 

“Then how is he still able to function normally? Shouldn't his spirit or soul be gone?” Mavis asked the obvious question.

 

Zeref glanced at the pouting male before continuing. No matter how old he was, Natsu still refused to completely grow up. That was most likely why he was so great with his kids. He acted just like them half of the time.

 

“Technically, yes. The only thing keeping him alive is his mate. Dragonslayers are connected to their mates through their soul. Dragons are connected to their mates through mind, body, and soul. When their mate dies, a piece of them dies as well: their sanity. However, since he is only half dragon, he shares both soul and spirit with his mate. Had he not been mated when I was reverted back to mortality than he would be dead. His mate is the only thing keeping him alive. Despite E.N.D being the dragon in the situation, he's still deceased.”

 

“But in order to share a soul and spirit with a mate, he'd have to have one. The only thing you two shared was a simple life force.”

 

Natsu opted to watch his kids as they were picked up the illusion couple. The twins knew it wasn't their actual family, but they were smart enough to not say that aloud. He wanted to get up and go over to them just to escape this depressing conversation but he would stay the hostage that he was for the moment. He knew where his brother was going with this. Natsu accepted it (or rather he  _ tried _ to) so he didn't think it was worth mentioning. The only ones who knew were Zeref and Gildarts since they were the least emotional out of the bunch. Happy would lose his mind if he found out about Natsu’s condition and Mavis would get teary eyed like she was now as the pieces of the fairly simple puzzle came together.

 

That was the other reason he didn't want Gray to know about him. He didn't want to be a burden to his mate. To know that you almost literally held another person's life in your hands was a huge responsibility and could make anyone (aside from his screwed up family) extremely cautious of every single thing they did. Natsu couldn't put his mate through that kind of stress. Hell, knowing Gray, the fire dragonslayer could bet a million jewels that the devil slayer would quit being a working wizard just to make sure he was as safe as possible to avoid any harm coming to either of them. He was just caring and loving like that. Well, obviously not anymore. Now he was a emotionless bastard stranger to Natsu. 

 

He watched as the twins sniffed the air before turning in his direction. They obviously smelled him from a quarter of a mile away. Their hearing wasn't as advanced as their sense of smell yet but it was still exceptional. As long as they didn't hear the conversation than the pink haired mage would be happy. The two mini pinkettes would not like it. The illusion couple slowly made their way over, most likely on purpose on Mavis’ part so they could continue the hushed conversation.

 

Zeref nodded at his wife’s statement. “Yes. Because of how strong our father was –is– he was barely able to keep his soul and spirit. The dragon one. I was immortal, but I was still human and a powerful one at that. I'm the only reason he didn't revert fully into a dragon. Once he mated, it helped to ‘restore his humanity’ so I was no longer needed. It still doesn't change the fact that his humanity died. The only thing left is his draconic and demonic side. Gray is the  _ only _ thing keeping END’s life and humanity in tact. If he dies, so does END.”

 

“That's why he seemed stronger when he came back to Magnolia. He was closer to his mate, keeping him healthy, or at least healthier than he had been previously. But now Gray is…” Mavis gasped.

 

Zeref nodded once again. “On the other side of Ishgar and most likely suffering immensely during his captivity. Even if Gray doesn't die, he only needs to weaken to a limbo state. Once he reaches that level, it won't be enough to keep END alive.”

 

“So, that means–”

 

Natsu huffed before admitting the inevitable. 

 

“I'm dying.”

 

“What!?” A very familiar voice shouted.

 

All three heads swiveled to see the person standing in front of them, shock evident in their eyes. Natsu’s own eyes widened in dread. Out of all people to overhear them….

 

“Hey,”  Natsu said casually, trying to come off as nonchalant.

 

The person didn't look impressed. If anything, it just made them even more pissed. Natsu knew he had to be deteriorating faster than he thought if he didn't smell or hear the person before they arrived. It didn't matter because now he was exposed and had to face the situation he found himself in.

 

The pink haired mage sighed before looking into the angry eyes of….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am cruel enough to leave it there. I really was planning on announcing someone, but I decided against it. Besides, who doesn't love a cliffhanger? lol. Don't forget to review! It brings a smile and motivates me to keep going


	10. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray gets an unexpected visitor while thinking of different ways to atone for his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I've been gone for awhile but I'm in my last year to get my bachelor's before starting graduate school so naturally, my work load is HUGE. This chapter is short and not eventuful, but I needed to give you guys something. We have officially hit the halfway point! So enjoy, because this will be the last filler chapter.

Gray sat with his back bare against the cold stone wall. He didn't care for the dirt, grime, and other mysterious substances on the wall. If he got sick then that was fine with him. He deserved every punishment he would receive. The ravens head was still discombobulated. Between his inability to properly mourn for Natsu and the realization of the actions his body had done, it was too much to take in. At the beginning, there had been nothing but tears as he thought about Natsu. Had he been alive, he would have no doubt break into the building like he did for Erza. Gray highly doubted that he would imitate him, but the fire dragonslayer wouldn't hesitate to take his spot. The pinkette had been too kind to let his nakama, especially his mate, go through torture.

 

Torture was definitely the perfect word for this situation. It's only been a week and the devil slayer felt like he was going to go unconscious  _ again _ . He was barely fed and the cell was so contaminated that he had developed an infection of some sort on the fourth day. Although it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the X cells, it had to be the worst “normal” cell they had. Gray expected nothing less from the Wizard Saints (although he had his own suspicions that the Fairy Tail mages were unaware of this) after what he had done. There were only three weeks left and Gray had no idea whether or not they had stumbled upon any information. He doubted it though. If someone was able to maintain control over him for almost three years than they had to be powerful. They wouldn't be the type to leave evidence behind; at least not easily.

 

The devil slayer had no idea what to do. There wasn't anything he could do aside from keep his thoughts on anything that wasn't Natsu or trial related. If that had been the case then he would go crazy. Instead, he thought of his nakama. If he was correct about the amount of time that passed, then Erza’s child should be turning two years old in a couple of months. He hated that the memories he had were horrid, but at least he remembered some of the things around him. Like how beautiful the little girl was and how she was named somewhat after Natsu. He didn't see Summer often, but he knew she was probably just as tough as her mother. He didn't deserve the title of godfather. Hopefully, they gave it to someone else by now. 

 

He also remembered that Levy and Gajeel were engaged and were to be wed next month. He was unsure of how Lucy and Loke’s relationship was. Although the celestial spirit had been one of the few to try to approach him, he didn't make a point to listen to anything the ginger had said. The only person who he vaguely remembered speaking to was Juvia, and that had been solely because she refused to leave him alone. The water mage had been the only one –aside from Lyon of course– to be so adamant towards helping him. And he had repaid her kindness and loyalty by either insulting her or ignoring her. He had treated the bluenette like shit and the guilt are at his heart. The devil slayer owed her everything and he would make sure that when – _ if _ – he got out, he would do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness. It didn't matter how long it took, Gray would do everything in his power to repay her. He would do that for both her and Lyon.

 

The raven also needed to apologize to Gramps again. He knew that it pained the senior citizen to see one of his own act out in the manner Gray had. He had been worse than Laxus ever was. A thought had been in the back of his mind that if he had spent more time at the guild, then he would have caused harm to them. It wasn't that he stayed away for that reason, because he didn't give a shit about them at the time. It had been because he didn't care to see them, let alone try to interact with the others. Gray didn't know how long it would take until he forgave himself for the sins he committed (great. Now he sounded like Jellal). He may never forgive himself. Nothing can change the scars he gave those multiple innocent females, both physical and mental. Nothing can change the fact that he had killed people because he they had spoken ill of his deceased mate (even if they were criminals). And nothing could change his attempt on Jura’s life.  _ Jura _ for goodness sakes! He was one of the kindest mages Gray had the pleasure of knowing and he tried to  _ kill  _ him (even though he would have lost if the Wizard Saint actually gave his all. There was no way he was beating him on a full one on one battle)! Ultear wasn't here to turn back time. 

 

Natsu would hate him if he found out. There would no be no redemption for him because everyone should be treated fairly whenever a crime is committed. That was how the fire dragonslayer was and Gray wouldn't have him any other way. The pinkette would call him a disgrace to wizards everywhere and would break their bond (if that was possible). He always held strong family values; especially when it came to his fellow four hundred year old dragonslayers. The first thing that would come to his mind was Wendy and how Gray had became the males he tried to protect her from (something that wasn't hard when the males all found out who was treating her like a little sister. They didn't want Salamander to be “fired up” around them). The raven had become the villain, a threat to his own nakama and it would be one of the most painful things Natsu would go through. The last thing Gray ever wanted was to cause his mate pain.

 

The devil slayer wasn't even aware of the tears on his face until he looked down to see the small puddle of saltwater on the dirty floor. He cursed under his breath, hoping that his tears from earlier were gone by now. His tear ducts were supposed to be dry by now. Gray was willing to bet that it was because of Juvia's water blood transfusion that provided him with more water than his body needed. Despite it being blood that she gave him, there was still water added as well. It didn't matter where it came from, it needed to stop. The raven wanted to wipe the tears off of his face, but he didn't dare touch it with the grime and bacteria covering his hands. He still had to use the one small napkin they gave him for dinner to hold the food he was given. So the wizard was stuck with tears streaming down his face once again. It was like the tears were a representation of his internal struggle. The pain in his mind and guilt in his heart was overflowing like the tears on his face. Sitting in silence only forced him to think of unwanted thoughts. There was no way to distract himself and it would slowly drive the devil slayer crazy. By the time this was over, he wouldn't know up from down and right from left. He would be that far gone. Maybe it was better that way. To not be in tune with your own thoughts helped to keep the pain at bay. Then again, him not being on control of his mind is what caused the situation he was in in the first place. So maybe that wasn't the best way to go about it.

 

Gray needed to see Mavis. Not to lessen the sentence but worsen. Even if he was found non guilty, he still did the crime. Staying here longer wasn't an option if he wanted to live. Between the way guards treated him and the condition he lived in, he wouldn't last longer than six months. Instead the raven thought that he should be stripped of his magic for two years with the other eighteen months being community service, a six month house sentence, and a 750,000 jewel fine. To top it off he would be stripped of his title as an S class mage and forbidden from going on any jobs for at least a year after he got his magic back. It wasn't close to the atonement he truly deserved, but it was bad enough; at least for an S-class wizard. He was stripped of his title, couldn't go on jobs for three years –two of which he was magic free–, with eighteen months of community service out of those three years, and six months of straight house arrest. When you add in the ridiculously high fine along with the fact that he couldn't do any jobs then he would end up broke. It would be a miracle if anyone hired him after his house arrest after the news of his actions spread. He had no doubt Sorcerer Weekly already had an entire spread of the article in the magazine. Gray would be shamed throughout the wizard community and he deserved all of it.

 

The raven didn't bother looking up when he heard the door to the back of the cells he was in open. His cell was one of the few in isolation. It wasn't as bad as the X cells but it wasn't pretty either. Who Gray assumed was the guard approached and stood outside of the door, looking down at the sad hunched over figure. The person was surprised at the state of the wizard. He knew guilt could eat at a person, but he was in his own personal hell. At least the devil slayer appeared to have a good heart. If he didn't then he wouldn't be wallowing in his predicament. Instead, he would be finding a way to get out the hellhole they call a jail. The person cleared their throats and Gray finally looked up, only for his eyes to widen. 

 

Fury went through his body, igniting the entire bloodstream. He rushed to the bars, a deep growl emitting from his threat as he glared darkly at the familiar mage in front of him. This man – _ demon _ – had no right to be here. He shouldn't even be alive. The fact that he had the nerve to stand in front of him and  _ smile  _ after what he did made Gray sick to his stomach. Now would have been the perfect time for the raven to have his devil slaying magic back.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gray demanded, his voice low and deadly.

 

Instead of answering directly the mage tilted his head to the side and took in the figure before sighing.

 

“Well Natsu certainly has interesting taste in mates. I would have never thought for him to choose an  _ ice devil _ slayer. It's quite odd yet amusing.” The mage said calmly, a serene look on his face.

 

“Don't you  _ dare _ speak his name. You have no right to talk about him!” 

 

“For an ice mage you are quite hot headed. You probably got that from Natsu.”

 

Gray was fuming, trying to figure out different and creative ways to kill the demon in front of him once he got out of his magic binding cuffs. The fact that E.N.D was in front of him and not a pile of ash was not only confusing but painful. That meant that he had been lied to and that Natsu had lost. He died for  _ nothing _ and that realization hit him like a block of his own ice. He saw red and before he could break through the cuffs and give the male the death he deserved, his body went still. Gray looked down at himself in confusion.

 

“Now, now. We cannot afford to have you getting injured on my behalf. Father wouldn't care, but there are others who may.” The serene male said.

 

“Release. Me.” The devil slayer snarled.

 

The other male simply shook his head, not willing to take the risk of hurting Natsu’s mate. He didn't want the pink haired male’s wrath directed upon him. It would be too tiresome for him.

 

“Not until you listen. I am not going to repeat my myself. Contrary to popular belief, my patience is not endless as others see.”

 

Gray glared but said nothing. The man gave him his signature serene smile before speaking.

 

“Despite what you think, I do not wish for your death. It would be detrimental to someone else’s health; who is not of your concern at the moment. I have been around for quite some time, so I can assure you that your safety is not secure. The two more ruthless Wizard Saints –especially the temperamental wolfman– wish to see you dead. They will go against the others and I give you a week before they make an attempt on your life.”

 

The raven was slightly taken aback, but didn't let it show. That was a shitty move on their part, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He'd already screwed up enough. Besides, there was no way in hell he'd win anyway. That still didn't explain why E.N.D would try to help him after killing his mate.

 

“Why the hell do you care about what happens to me? You already killed my mate! What makes me so special that you're trying to save me? Am I not worth killing? You can't take me seriously? What the fuck is it?” Gray demanded.

 

The other male sighed and fought not to rub his temple.

 

“Out of all mates to have….” He said under his breath. “Father will not be happy.”

 

The male lifted his hand and muttered what sounded like an ancient language before the door swung open with ease. Gray started to launch himself at the other male but was stopped in his tracks, frozen and unable to move. How many different types of magic did he know? The male spoke as if reading his mind.

 

“You do not spend a certain amount of time with August and not pick up a few tricks. That, and my brother happens to be quite the powerful wizard as well.” 

 

The devil slayer snarled at the male as his body was forced to follow him. He wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb, and the fact that the other male didn't pay him any mind pissed him off even further. 

 

“Do not worry. We will arrive at your guild soon, if you cooperate that is.”

 

Cobalt eyes widened. He couldn't be attacking the guild. Was that his goal? To destroy the guild and all of his nakama in front of his very eyes? Or was he going to use him to do it? Pit Gray against his own nakama? That would be sickening. Does his cruelty have no limit? Even if he is E.N.D, it's still deplorable. He makes Tartaros look like children throwing a tantrum.

 

“I am not going to harm your comrades unless father says so. It most likely will not happen, seeing as it would not go that far.”

 

“I will stop you from hurting them. You already killed my mate. I won't allow you to harm anyone else.” Gray growled.

 

The male glanced back at him.

 

“Invel’s abilities were truly astounding. To be able to control a caring person such as yourself to a degree of disgust in others eyes is impressive.”

 

Shock crossed over Gray's face at those words. So he was right! His conscious was being controlled by Invel the entire time. He had to let Gramps and the others know immediately. They could clear his name. But how did he know jar he was even telling the truth? This was E.N.D for God’s sakes! He was most likely lying, but what did he gain from it aside from Gray looking like a complete moron? Somehow the devil slayer had a feeling he wasn't petty enough for that to be a solid reason. So what was it? 

 

The other male just sighed. He had assumed that his brothers mate would be much calmer than he, but that was a miscalculation on his part. Natsu truly wore off on him. It seemed that his baby brother had as much of an influence on others as his other one. He didn't know whether to be proud or disturbed. Either way this was bound to be a long trip on both their parts.

 

“Why should I trust you E.N.D? You're nothing but a evil fucking demon who doesn't give a shit about anyone and anything. He just kills because he feels like it or because his ‘master’ tells him to. He acts like the dog he is!”

 

“Such cruel words.” The other said calmly. “I do not mind though. I have been called multiple things throughout my many years; however, I would appreciate if you refrained from calling me that.”

 

Gray snarled. “Then what the fuck do you think you should be called? Not that I'd listen.”

 

The male smiled serenely at Gray before introducing himself and saying the last thing he expected to hear.

 

“You can call me by name: Larcade Dragneel, brother of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel. Please to meet you.”

 

Gray stared and stared and stared some more before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom goes the dynamite! So that answers the brother question. Not all that's left is the father. And before you ask, no, Larcade will not tell Gray that Natsu is alive. That would be too anticlimatic. This chapter was basically a way for Gray to start redeeming himself. I already said earlier that the Gray being a jackass was only temporary. I would never make him the bad guy for real. Anyways, since we've reached the halfway point, it'll start picking back up again. Don't forget to review!


	11. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bombshell is dropped onto familiar faces as Natsu's finally been exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got out the next chapter in only a little over a week. So I promised the beginning of drama, but it's more dialogue than anything else. I'm really trying to wait for a peak moment. But there is a small twist because I can't get enough of those! Hope you enjoy this!

“H-hey Erza!” Natsu greeted nonchalantly, as if he hadn't been presumed dead for almost three years. “How've ya been?”

 

Before he could even blink, the redhead had straddled him and started to choke the pinkette. Natsu started flailing and Mavis jumped up and tried to convince the other female to let him go while Zeref just sat there partially amused. His little brother did bring this upon himself. After ten minutes of berating and hitting him the requip mage finally let go and dropped her head to his shoulder, crushing him in a tight hug. Natsu smiled and hugged her back, allowing the female he had always seen as an older sister (despite him now being way older) to cry on his shoulder. He felt his heart ache slightly when he looked down at the crying female. If there was one thing Natsu hated, it was seeing Erza cry. Guilt hit him hard as the pinkette knew that he was the source of her tears. Natsu was about to apologize when another voice cut in.

 

“Ezra? Why'd you just leave me like that? Well, me and Summer. And what's with all the–” Lucy stopped as she stared at the sight of the redhead hugging  _ Natsu _ . 

 

She was in disbelief. Ezra was hugging  _ Natsu _ ! The Natsu who was supposed to be  _ dead _ . Well, he was definitely not dead. And he didn't look injured from the looks of it either. The blonde's mind went blank after that. Natsu was about to call her over when she suddenly shouted

 

“I KNEW IT! That  _ was _ you at the cake shop a month ago! I thought I was crazy because you were ‘dead’ and a hot blonde but it was obviously a henge. But it really was you Natsu!” Tears were in the corner of her big brown orbs.

 

Ezra was standing up by now, giving her a confused look before understanding finally dawned on her. She swiveled back around to face the male put on the spot.

 

“That was  _ you _ ? It does make sense now that I think about it. You seemed to know quite a bit about us for just a fan. And your words were far too similar as well.” She said more to herself.

 

By the time she was finished talking, Lucy had rushed over to the standing fire dragonslayer and crushed him in a hug almost as tight as Erza’s. She had definitely been training hard. He petted her hair and murmured that it was okay while she sobbed against his chest.

 

“It's okay Luce. I'm here.” He soothed.

 

The sound of her nickname only caused her to cry harder. Everyone was crying or at least teary eyed at this point (save for Zeref who was unaffected by virtually anything). Mavis was crying almost just as hard as Lucy at the heartwarming scene. The black wizard had simply sweat dropped. His wife had always been so emotional. It was endearing and also occasionally tiring. The blonde pulled away and everyone's head swiveled at the sound of a tiny high pitched voice.

 

“Ma! Ma!” A teary eyed bluenette called as she made her way around the corner. 

 

“Oh baby! I am so sorry!” Erza said as she rushed over to calm the teary eyed toddler. 

 

She shot the celestial mage a glare. Lucy cringed and looked away, knowing she was in the wrong for accidentally leaving the one year old by herself.

 

“I'm sorry Summer! Auntie LuLu didn't mean to leave you!” She begged for forgiveness.

 

The one year old looked her up and down judgingly, arms crossed and pouting. After seeing the puppy dog eyes from her blonde Aunt she sighed.

 

“You forgive me?” Lucy asked.

 

The one year just nodded and muttered a “mhmm” before turning to face the strange pink haired man. She shimmied out of her mother's arms and waddled over to a now sitting Natsu, climbing on the bench. Once she got up, the toddler crawled over to the fire dragonslayer and stood on his thighs to grab at his hair.

 

“Pink! Pink!” She squealed and accidentally yanked it in her excitement.

 

The others giggled at the pinkette who was mumbling something about it being salmon. He let it go this time since she was so little. Little and adorable. Natsu smiled up at the giggling child before turning his head at the sound of two other voices.

 

“Hey! Off mama!” The Dragneel twins both shouted as they ran towards their mother. 

 

Before they could attack the stranger who had the audacity to play with  _ their _ mother, Mavis and Zeref had grabbed the two, grimacing as they kicked and bit them to get to Natsu. The couple found it adorable how protective they were of the older pinkette, but it was troublesome when their overprotective nature turned possessive. They were ruthless little monsters. 

 

Instead of backing down, the little girl jumped off of Natsu’s lap to stand in front of them, glaring at the two as if daring them to attack her. The pinkette sweat dropped. She was definitely Erza’s child. He could only pray for Jellal. Those were the last shoes he wanted to walk in. The stance and facial expression was so similar that it was terrifying. Before an all out war could be declared between the three children, Natsu walked over to the twins and gave them a warning look. They immediately quieted but pouted nonetheless. Zeref and Mavis hesitantly let go and the mini pinkette’s glanced at the still glaring bluenette. Natsu caught this and snapped to get their attention.

 

“Don't even think about it.” He said sternly. “That was rude of you two. I know you do this because you love me, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at and try to hurt people. She did nothing wrong. So I want both of you to apologize or else I'll cancel your birthday and you can spend it quietly in your room, by yourselves.”

 

The kids still pouted, defying their mother.

 

“Crystal. Phoenix. Apologize.  _ Now.” _ He growled the last word, a technique he knew always worked. 

 

The growl sound sparked something deep within that was purely draconic. It was like a mother dragon scolding her children, and you did  _ not _ want the punishment they gave you. When they heard their full names and the growl they both stopped pouting and looked around him to apologize.

 

“Sowwy,” they said simultaneously, eyes downcast and voices low.

 

Natsu nodded his head, satisfied with the apology. He turned around to see his two ex teammates gaping at the scene. Both her wide eyed and silent. By now, the henge had worn off and the two were back in their original forms. When all three pinkette's cocked their heads to the side and raised an eyebrow at them, it was like a dam burst.

 

“Omigosh! They are ADORABLE!” Lucy squealed as she ran over to them, squatting so they were eye level. “Hi! I'm Lucy! But you can call me Auntie Lulu!”

 

Their eyes widened at the familiar name of one of the people their mother told them stories about.

 

“You Luce?” They asked. 

 

The blonde nodded fervently and pointed to herself, grinning like an idiot.

 

“Yeah! That's me! I'm Luce! So your daddy talks about me to you two?” 

 

They just looked at her like she was crazy before looking up at their mother who shrugged.

 

“I told you she was a weirdo.” was all he said to which the twins nodded.

 

“A big one.”

 

Before Lucy could protest, Ezra remembered what she had heard earlier and cut off the blonde.

 

“Natsu, about what you said earlier–”

 

“Come on Crys! Nix! Let Auntie Mavis take you home. Happy is there. Mama will meet you at home, okay?” Natsu suddenly said.

 

His ex teammates looked at him like he had gone crazy while the couple realized what he was trying to do. He didn't want the kids around to hear the conversation. With their natural hearing ability, it would be too risky to even whisper in the Dragneel household. Mavis nodded as she stood, yanking Zeref with her. She held out her hands for the twins to take and told him they'd see him when he got home. Erza reluctantly allowed Summer to go with them (only due to the fact that Mavis would watch her. She didn't trust the black wizard and Happy wasn't the best authoritative figure for any child). The fire dragonslayer waited until they were well out of hearing range to collapse onto the bench, covering his mouth to give a rough cough.

 

Erza and Lucy sat on either side of him, Lucy patiently waiting for him to explain and Erza trying to restrain herself from choking the pinkette. After his coughing fit was over, Natsu finally gave a look that indicated he was ready to speak. As expected, Erza pounced.

 

“What's going on Natsu? First you are ‘dead’ for almost three years and now you're suddenly back and while you look fine, you're supposedly dying? And then there are children in the mix as well. Out of all people,  _ Zeref _ knows! A man you barely even know! We deserve an explanation.”

 

Lucy nodded in agreement. “That is the least you can give. Do you know how it felt– to hear from the enemy that your best friend in the world  _ died _ ? And with no real explanation either. Just that he had sacrificed himself. God, we didn't even have a body to say goodbye to!” The blonde said, teary eyed.

 

Natsu pulled the blonde to him in a reassuring hug. This was what he had wanted to avoid. He knew that he had deeply hurt his nakama and the knowledge itself was already painful, but to see the extent of the damage he caused was tearing him apart inside. He didn't even want to think about Gray and his reaction. As if reading his mind, Lucy continued.

 

“And Gray. Natsu– he- he’s so lost. No one knew what to do. We tried not to give up on him but he kept pushing us away no matter what we tried. He was drinking and sleeping around and smoking. He even attacked a Wizard Saint! Now we know that it was worse than what we saw. He was an empty shell, living on autopilot. There was no life in him. Gray– he, for God’s sakes Natsu! He tried to kill himself not even two months after your ‘death’!” The blonde exclaimed.

 

Natsu felt his heart stop for a second and his mind go fuzzy. Gray had tried to commit suicide? Why? A mate’s death was supposed to affect the dragon more than a normal human. Sure, he and Gray probably had the strongest connection out of the current mates now, but he didn't think that the devil slayer would go to that extreme. It explained the incident he had when he was pregnant with the twins. He had been in immense pain and thought that he might have been miscarrying. But it was due to his body’s effect from Gray’s almost death. What the  _ fuck  _ had he done!? He ruined his mate completely. Just when he thought that the drugs, drinking, and assault was the end result, it turned out that the situation was much worse. Natsu didn't know what to do, let alone think. 

 

Erza must have been able to tell that this was too much for him to process and shot Lucy a glare. She was pissed too, but that news wasn't helping and it wouldn't get them the answers they needed. Instead of scolding her ex teammate, the redhead focused back on Natsu and rubbed his back soothingly until she felt him slowly relax from his tense posture. Natsu no longer had a choice. He could lie again or he could tell them the truth. The pinkette looked in their pained eyes and knew that they deserved to the truth. The lies had to stop (at least for these two). The females leaned in when Natsu finally spoke in a barely audible voice.

 

“I did defeat E.N.D, but not because I fought him; it's because I  _ am  _ him. E.N.D = Etherious.  _ Natsu. Dragneel _ .” He said, ignoring the small gasp from Erza. “The reason Zeref knows everything is because he's my older brother. His full name is Zeref Dragneel. According to him, before he was immortal four hundred years ago, I died in a fire when I was a child. He was devastated and all he wanted was his little brother back, so he started looking into ways to revive me. That's when it went downhill. He ended up cursed and hated himself, so instead of reviving me so we could be together again he revived me so that I would be strong enough to kill him since no one else could. After his experiments, he found the only way he could revive me was by resurrecting me as one of his demons –his strongest and masterpiece– E.N.D”

 

He allowed the girls to take in the bombshell he had just dropped onto them. He knew they would need time; especially Erza. She was the one who had been indirectly affected by his brother with those maniacs who attempted to “resurrect” him. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy spoke.

 

“But this was four hundred years ago. How are you here? Are you immortal too?” She asked.

 

Natsu shook his head. “No. I was sent here along with the four other dragon slayers through the Eclipse Gate on July 7th. It turns out that everyone was right all along. Dragons didn't exist anymore. You're mom opened the gate for us from this era and your mega super great grandmother and my half sister, Anna, opened it from our time. I'm your super mega great great great great great great uncle, Luce!” He tried to make the conversation more lighthearted.

 

The blonde was staring at him wide eyed and completely frozen. That was something she definitely did  _ not _ see coming. After staring with her mouth gaped open, the blonde finally spoke.

 

“I'm  _ related _ to you!? The same blood runs through our veins? That's not very comforting,” she said shakily.

 

Natsu tried not to take offense to the idea of being related to him was a bad thing. Who wouldn't want to be related to someone so badass? Talk about ungrateful. Instead of continuing with a lighter tone, Erza cut in, going over the facts. 

 

“So when you all thought that your dragons had disappeared, you had just went into a different era.” Erza stated to which Natsu nodded. “That explains why Freed’s rune worked with you and Gajeel during the battle so long ago, but that doesn't explain why you faked your death, you're dying now, and the children.”

 

Natsu sighed before continuing, wanting to get this over with. He just wanted to go home and spend time with his kids before sleeping, but he would explain as much as he could.

 

“I did follow the remaining Alvarez 12 member at the end of the war. His name was Larcade and he was the one who had affected everyone with his hentai ‘pleasure’ magic. He went around telling everyone that Zeref was his father, but he was just trying to throw others off. He's actually my other brother, the oldest. I didn't know about any of this until then. He started to talk about my past and the next thing I know, my father and possibly the devil himself, is there. They were trying to bait me into joining them so we ‘could rule’ or some shit like that. I refused of course and he had threatened to kill everyone if I didn't join them. He gave me three years to make my choice. I have less than three months before he returns for his answer. It didn't help that I found out I was pregnant not long after finding this other life changing shit out. I've been spending these past years raising my kids and getting stronger so I can balance both my dragonslayer magic and demon curses at the same time. I  _ need  _ to beat him or else it'll never end.”

 

The girls just stared at him before Erza hit him upside his head. The fire dragonslayer winced but said nothing. He knew what was coming.

 

“Natsu! You cannot go through this on your own! We're  _ Fairy Tail _ ! We won't let two guys beat us. I understand why you hid the fact that you were threatened. I've known you long enough to know that you'd take the burden all by yourself if you could. This time is different. The war has changed everyone. We're stronger now than we've ever been before.” Erza said confidently.

 

Natsu wanted to tell her just how wrong she was and that she didn't understand when Lucy cut in.

 

“That explains a lot but what about the dying bit. I'm just gonna assume the whole males having kids is a dragonslayer thing.” She said.

 

The pinkette nodded, grateful that he at least didn't need to explain  _ that _ . He went on to explain the details of his condition and how it correlated to his E.N.D form and draconic nature. The girls listened attentively, hanging on to every word he said. It was comforting to the fire dragonslayer to know that they believed him. After all of the shit that he caused he thought that they would never trust him again. He assumed that they chose to believe him since they were talking face to face and could see the sincerity and truth in his eyes. Once he was finished, they all sat in silence for a moment before Erza spoke.

 

“So, your father is a  _ dragon _ ?” She said aloud, more to herself than to either of her ex teammates.

 

Natsu tried not to groan when she did was he was hoping she wouldn't do. He should have known better. It was Erza after all, the only person more stubborn than himself. Either way, she couldn't fix this and he wouldn't let her sacrifice herself; especially when she had a daughter.

 

“That’s fine. I know we didn't fair well against them after the Grand Magic Games, but that was almost five years ago. We've grown stronger. And with all of the dragonslayers having unlocked their dragon force, Zeref’s power, and the strength of our nakama, we can slay this beast!” She announced.

 

Natsu noticed that Lucy wasn't quick to agree with the redhead. She must've have realized there was more to it. The male sighed before bringing the requip mage back to a harsh reality.

 

“Did you forget the war? Larcade singlehandedly almost took out the entire guild. It was one thing when it was just the adults but we're all adults now, so it's safe to say you'll  _ all _ be affected.” He told Erza.

 

The female shrugged, not caring. She really was underestimating the male. He could have killed over three fourths of the guild had it not been for Zeref stopping him. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was still the subject of his father.

 

“Look Erza, you know you're like the big sister I've never had and the sibling I actually  _ want _ , and that's why I won't let you go up against him. He's one thing, but it's literally  _ impossible  _ to defeat my demented father.”

 

“It's not. If he really is your father then that means that he's been around for a while, so there's no way he is in his prime action years. And besides, he's never seen us fight before. He doesn't know our abilities. We can use that to our advantage.” Erza pressed. 

 

Natsu decided to rip off the band aid and just tell it to her straight. That way it'd save her pride from getting hurt with false claims.

 

“We've fought him before and had it not been for Mavis we would have been dead. We fought and we lost. Not even the Fairy spells affected him and neither did Fairy Tail’s dragonslayer magic.” He said bluntly.

 

“We didn't fighting all of the dragons together. We were split up so–”

 

“Erza,” Natsu cut her off. “I'm not talking about that. Those dragons came through the Eclipse Gate. There's only one known living and almost immortal dragon left. The dragon that wasn't always a beast. If my father had been born a dragon than I wouldn't have a human form at all. My father wasn't  _ born  _ a dragon, but he was able to shift into one by the time I was born. That's why I have a human form despite having draconic blood in my veins.”

 

The redheads eyes widened as it finally clicked. Lucy just stared on, having already come to the conclusions awhile ago.

 

“You can't be talking about–  **him** _? _ ” Erza was horror stricken as she watched her nakama sigh and nod.

 

“Yes. My biological father –the  _ thing _ I'm running from– is Acnologia.”

 

“………..”

 

Acnologia?!” Lucy said rather loudly since the redhead was mute at the moment.

 

Natsu quickly put a henge over himself when he heard footsteps approach, not before shooting a glare at the blonde. Erza was still silent, taking it all in. He didn't blame her. He had automatic flashbacks of Tenrou and Tartaros the moment he heard the man announce himself. After Eileen's Universe One spell, Acnologia had been transported to another part of Fiore. The demented dragon king had automatically transformed in order to get back to the battlefield where the other dragonslayers were. He had paid no attention to who was around so he didn't notice when a few people from a city nearby the area he was thrown to had seen his human form (wizards who had fought him were sure that he didn't care). Now the world knew what he looked like so conversation about him was on an all time high.

 

A lady saw the three on the bench and hurried over when she recognized two of her hometown's wizards. Her face was the picture of relief for reasons unknown to the three mages.

 

“Oh thank God! I knew you already had a plan. Everyone else told me that not even Fairy Tail would know what to do about  **him** but I told them that you all always pulled through before and you can do it again.” The slightly older lady told them, tucking a piece of her graying hair behind her ear.

 

“I'm sorry ma’am but can you please specify what you're talking about?” Lucy asked.

 

The woman unrolled a magazine she had been holding and handed it to the three. It was this week's issue Sorcerer Weekly. The celestial mage wondered why they were letting the issue out a day earlier than usual, but she quickly found out when she read the headlines along with the other two mages. In large bold print the magazine read: 

**_WIZARD SAINTS CONVENE EMERGENCY MEETING WITH FIORE’S GUILDMASTERS AFTER ACNOLOGIA SPOTTING OUTSIDE OF THE KINGDOM’S BORDER. POSSIBLE THREAT IMMINENT!_ **

 

The mages blinked at the headline, all three statues. Sorcerer Weekly wrote multiple idiotic articles, but they would never make something like this up. That meant that he was almost in Fiore, and the wizards knew exactly where he was headed. Natsu wanted to scream. He was coming early. He knew he shouldn't have believed the monster when he gave him the three years. He finally found out that his prodigal child was alive; there was no way he would allow the pinkette this much time. He had probably figured that Natsu would have given in by now. The redhead looked up at the hopeful woman and gave her a soft reassuring smile

 

“You have nothing to worry about Miss. We will not allow him to harm the citizens of Fiore. Our number one priority has always been and always will be your safety.” She finally found her voice.

 

The woman smiled and took the magazine back. “I leave it in your hands then. Have a good day.” She said before leaving.

 

Once she was out of hearing range and there was no one else in his range, Natsu let go of his henge and groaned. He just wanted it to be over already. What would it take for this beast to leave him and everyone alone? He was tired of running, but the pinkette knew he couldn't fight –let alone win– against Acnologia in his current state. The fire dragonslayer already made up his mind that he would enjoy the kid's birthday at the end of the week before they left again. He felt horrible that his children had to live their lives on the run, but Natsu couldn't protect them the way he wanted to. He'd rather run away than risk his babies lives by doing something stupid. He couldn't be impulsive like he was years ago. The parent has other priorities now. The females both looked his way, worry and pity in their eyes.

 

“.... So what do we do now?” Lucy asked Natsu.

 

He sighed and looked up at her, the exhaustion evident on his face. 

 

“Honestly Luce, I really don't know….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnn. He's coming~ I was originally going to have Natsu lie again, but he's put his friends through enough; especially since their his closest ones. They do deserve the truth. I'll let you know in advance that the next chapter will be focus more on Acnologia. I've barely shown him and I feel like it'll better explain his intentions and why he's going through all of this. I will DEFINITELY be updating more often this month because when December comes I'll be extremely busy. I work at one of the biggest retail stores in the world so it'll be hectic with the holidays. I'll try to get at least four more chapters out by the beginning of December, then it'll most likely go on hiatus until January. But that doesn't mean I'll stop completely! The show must go on! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are the reason I keep going :)


	12. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into (my version of) Acnologia's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I've been gone forever. If only you knew how bad school has become... anyways. This chapter isn't Gray or Natsu central. I switched it up because I realized that I haven't dedicated at least one chapter to the enemy. I feel like there's more to Acnologia than meets the eye. He has to have some reason to hate dragons. This is just my take on it. Don't worry. This is the only chapter just on him. After this its back to the main characters! Enjoy!

_ 400 years ago: _

 

“This is the fifth time this week,” the deeply tanned skinned man grumbled as he made his way home. 

 

His muscular arms flexed as he curled his fist in anger and his dark brown eyes narrowed at the spot where the deer had just been. It had to have been the biggest he'd seen this month, but of course it had been gone in a flash thanks to another one of those God forsaken beast. The man ran a hand through his long spiky silver locks in frustration, as he thought about what he would tell his wife when he got home. His family hadn't had a decent meal in months, always scraping together whatever his wife had grown in her garden and the few rabbits the husband would catch that day.  The bears, deers, hell even most of the rabbits, were gone. All because of  _ them _ . The male sneered up at the sky where a large blue and purple lizard flew.  _ Dragons _ . God, how Acnologia loathed dragons.

 

It wasn't that he hated the beast themselves. No, they were beautiful and almost majestic creatures with amazing abilities that he only wished he could possess. It was their actions he loathed. The fact that they had no disregard for anything around them. Acnologia had to travel for miles since all of the animals in his area were either taken by a dragon or scared off by one. And when he did find an animal, he could never catch it because a dragon just happened to appear and scare it off. He didn't even want to the think about how many times he had to repair their home whenever it was burned from a stray fire or knocked over from the wind the flapping of their wings caused. He was fortunate enough that he lived near the fire dragons. While other humans thought it was a disadvantage (which it sometimes was), they forgot that fire dragons were the only ones that didn't set out to eat the first humans they saw. It was mostly due to their king, Igneel, who forbade them from eating people. He had been the only dragon to earn Acnologia’s respect.

 

It was out of that respect that he never joined with those rebel humans who called themselves “dragonslayers”. The man snorted at the thought of them. They were a group of fools to the man. As if humans could go up against dragons, let alone win. He’s seen first hand how strong they are and only an idiot would attempt a feat such as that. Acnologia made his way into his self made log cabin and was automatically greeted by his wife, Adeline. The long haired raven beauty gave her husband a gentle smile and kissed his cheek before allowing him to follow her into their  kitchen. The dark eyed male watched as she made her way around the kitchen, every movement fluid and graceful. The sun shined upon her milky skin and she looked at him with beautiful onyx eyes. She was an angel sent from above just for him and he loved her more than anything in this world. Well, her and another raven occupant of the house. As if on cue, said raven appeared in the doorway. He must have just woken from a nap if the yawn was anything to go by.

 

“I see someone just woke up from their nap.” Adeline said as she walked over to her and Acnologia’s four year old son Zeref.

 

“Hello mother, hello father,” he greeted his parents, causing the two to roll their eyes.

 

They didn’t know where he got such formal manners from. Acnologia had always been on the more brute yet clever side and his mom had been a gentle soul. Neither were strict on the boy but he was still intelligent beyond his years. The only downside was that he also extremely curious and even more clever. Adeline had always told the head of the house not to worry, but Acnologia couldn’t help but to watch his son closely. He had a feeling that his son’s curiosity would come back to haunt him if he didn’t keep his nose where it belonged. As long as he didn’t end up too curious about dragons then he would allow his son freedom for now.

 

“Oh, dear.  _ They _ came by the house again. They said it was urgent.” Adeline informed her husband.

 

Acnologia sighed. He was tired of all of the shit they put him through. First the dragons, now the dragonslayers. It was all too much.

 

“It's always urgent with them. Next time, tell them that I will personally lead a dragon to them for a personal buffet. They focus on me more than the other villagers.” He said.

 

“That's because they know how powerful you are. You are strong, fast, and have astounding magic reserves. And you're also too clever for your own good.” The raven haired beauty smiled at him.

 

“I don't believe in using magic. I don't care to be a wizard.” He waved dismissively.

 

“You should father,” Zeref spoke as he went and sat at the table. “You would be the strongest ever. I know it.”

 

Acnologia rose a silver brow. He didn't usually receive praise from his child. Zeref had always been a mama’s boy. He preferred to grow herbs, read, and come up with spells of his own. Magic had always been his specialty. Acnologia preferred to use brute strength and speed, something his wife scolded him on occasion for since he had always had enormous amounts of magic reserves. The silver haired male didn't even know what he would do with all of the magic he held.

 

“Thank you Zeref, but you and your mother know that I have no desire for such things. I don't need to waste my time attempting futile feats such as dragon slaying.”

 

Zeref sighed but said nothing more. Instead he patiently waited for his woman of the house to set the food out. Acnologia went to wash his hands before joining his family for dinner. He and Adeline spent their time listening to the four year old talk about his day and new findings. The raven haired female smiled while Acnologia told stories and jokes at the dinner table. The man smiled to himself. His wife was beautiful, kind, and a gentle soul. His son was obedient and smarter than him at only four. He truly was blessed with the perfect family. Aside from the pesky dragons, life couldn't be better for Acnologia.

 

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice his wife cleaning up. He jolted at the sound of her voice. Adeline sighed when she saw that her husband had zoned out.  _ Again _ . Acnologia smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. 

 

“Heh. Sorry love. I spaced out for a minute.” He chuckled lightly.

 

His wife rolled her dark eyes before putting a hand on her hip. She couldn't even scold him because she knew by now that his thoughts were innocent and often adorable. She looked back at their son, thinking about how Acnologia would never say it, but he was prouder of Zeref than he would admit it. She was as well. The parents just didn't want him to get a big head when he grew older.

 

“Anyways,” Adeline spoke. “Like I was originally saying, Zeref wanted to show you his herbs that he started to grow.”

 

Acnologia looked over to see the little boy smiling widely, hopeful eyes lighting up at the smile he received. The raven knew that was a yes. The dark eyed male could almost never say no to that face.

 

“Yay! I just started to grow an herb that I read about. Mommy helped me look for it yesterday!” Zeref told his father as he led him to the back of the house and out the back door. “It’s a little far out, but I think it'll be a great medicinal herb.”

 

Acnologia could only raise a brow as his son went on and on. He simply nodded despite having the slightest clue as to what Zeref was saying. The four year old sighed when he noticed his father was drawing a blank. The herb garden was slightly farther away from the house than the other garden but it wasn't too late out. They would be back at the house before the sun set. Not even five minutes into Zeref’s detailed presentation on his herbs, there was the sound of a roar. The smile dropped from the males faces and both heads swiveled in the direction it came from. Acnologia didn't even have to tell Zeref to climb on his back. 

The child hopped on and held tight as his father ran at a speed that shouldn't be humanly possible back to their house.

 

Acnologia tried to keep his mind from going to a dark place, but he couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong out of his gut. Something didn't feel right. He didn't have to be an animal to have strong instincts. It was something that he had always possessed. Zeref must have felt it as well since his body had tensed before going rigid as they arrived at the crushed house.  _ No…  _ it couldn't be. But there was no denying the sight and stench of blood. He froze in place, unmoving as he saw the destroyed house. It was completely leveled, nothing but a pile of splinters.

 

“MOM!” Zeref screamed, snapping Acnologia out of his disbelieving stupor.

 

The little raven ran over to where long dark hair was poking out from underneath a pile of crushed wood. He frantically started ripping away the wood, moving pieces as fast as his little hands allowed. Acnologia rushed over and helped him, lifting the pile effortlessly with inhuman strength.

 

Onyx and brown eyes widened at the sight in front of them. A yell tore from Acnologia’s throat before he punched the ground, leaving a large dent in the dirt. He snatched Zeref into his arms, letting the child sob into his chest and keeping his eyes off what  _ was _ his mother. Now it was nothing but a decapitated head, staring up with wide fearful eyes. Acnologia had to calm his shaking before he accidentally crushed his child in his barely contained rage. There was only one creature capable of this destruction. Capable of this cruelty.  _ Dragons… _ …

Acnologia growled lowly as he listened to the sound of his child’s wailing. He glanced down at his wife's bloody head and the green scale next to her before clenching his teeth together. He now knew what he would do with his magic. He would make dragons  _ everywhere  _ pay.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

_ Five years later: _

 

“Zeref! Natsu! Stop running through the house before you break something  _ again _ !” Amelia Heartfilia, now Dragneel scolded her step and biological sons.

 

It's been five years since that dreadful day when Acnologia’s first love and Zeref’s biological mother was taken from them. Acnologia had honed his skills and became the first dragon slayer to slay a dragon. He thought that it would take away some of the pain, but it didn't; so he killed another and another and a few more. Before he knew it he had lost count of how many dragons he had slated in his deceased wife’s name. He had slayed dragons so much that he practically bathed in their blood. Life couldn't end up more ironic when he ended up becoming the very beast he hated. There had been mixed feelings at the beginning. On one hand, it was much easier to defeat dragons in his new form; however, on the other hand, he was still a  _ dragon _ .The very thing he hated more than anything else. His transformation affected his human form as well. His eyes went from a dark brown to an ice blue to match the new markings on either side of his face and the tint in his hair. His skin went from a deep tan to a mocha shade.

 

His outer appearance wasn't the only thing to change. His personality had done a one eighty, turning cold and heartless. The first two years had been the hardest for both males. It wasn't until a brave and beautiful pink haired female appeared in the Dragneel’s life that Acnologia had started to change. Zeref knew that he still was not as jovial as he used to be; however, he also wasn't a cold heartless monster anymore. The raven could thank the loud and somewhat brash female for that. Unlike his mother, there was almost nothing gentle about the female pinkette. She was boisterous, loud, and extremely brave. The fact that she had stood up to Acnologia in his draconic form when he had put her daughter, Anna’s, life in danger has spoken in volumes. Many parents had given their own lives in exchange for their children’s safety, but not Amelia. Her emerald eyes hardened in resolution. It was obvious that if she would make it so that neither female would die.

 

A mere human had stood up to him without a hint of fear in her eyes. She hadn't even attempted a spell. Both males soon realized that she didn't need to. At the time, she had been married to a Heartfilia with whom she had a daughter two years older than Zeref with. The Heartfilia bloodline had always been strong celestial mages, arguably the strongest known to man. Amelia hadn't inherited that though, being married into the family. Her lineage was notorious in the majority of Ishgar, if not Earthland itself. Amelia had been a direct descendant of the Vermillion clan. That bloodline, like the Dragneel’s, could be seen as a mystery. Lineages and clans usually specialized in a certain type of magic; however these two were different. There was no specific specialties among them; both were simply bloodlines with some of the most massive magic reserves recorded. Either way, Anna had forced her way into Acnologia’s heart. And if that wasn't enough, she had given both males another Dragneel. A little boy who was louder than all of them  _ combined. _

 

“Mommy! Zer-nii’s after me!” The pink haired toddler yelled as his big brother chased him around the house.

 

There was a loud crash and the pink haired female’s eyebrow twitched. Having two boys was a handful at times. If only her daughter wasn't living with her father. She wouldn't be the only female to deal with the two troublemakers.

 

“I'm going to go after you both if you break another thing in this house!” She shouted into the now silence.

 

“He did it!” The two boys yelled when Amelia rounded the corner, pointing to the other brother.

 

The female looked at the broken picture frame and back at the two boys. Zeref remained calm despite pointing his finger childishly at his three year old brother Natsu. Natsu on the other hand was looking around nervously while pointing his own at his big brother.

 

_ He's such a bad liar _ . Amelia thought as she watched her youngest avoid her eyes.

 

Both of the older ones knew what would happen in three, two, –

 

“I'm weally sowwy mommy! Is not my fault! Zer-nii was a dwagon and I hafta slay him just like daddy! So i jump on him but he push me off and den I jump again and I bit him like daddy when he's a dwagon and–” the toddler blabbed the truth out of guilt.

 

Amelia was moved by the fact that he confessed until something registered with her.

 

“Wait. You  _ bit _ your brother?” She asked, a no nonsense look on her face. 

 

“Ummm…. no?” 

 

“ _ Natsu!” _

 

The toddler sighed before facing his big brother. 

 

“Sowwy,” he mumbled.

 

Zeref forgave Natsu like he always did. It wasn't the little pinkette’s fault. He was going off of his fighting instincts. It didn't mean that his bite wasn't as bad as his bark. It was much worse. So were his scratches. 

 

“Otouto, your claws.” Zeref pointed out.

 

Natsu looked down and yelped before quickly retracting his claws until his hands went back to normal. He did the same with his teeth until they were as normal as they could be. Amelia shook her head as she saw the bleeding on the ravens arm. Life would be much easier if she had just married another normal man with whom she could have had normal children with. At least that was what her parents had told her. But she didn't care. She loved her husband and both her step and draconic sons even more. No matter how weird they were.

 

She was bandaging up Zeref's arm when the door swung open and Acnologia walked in. Before the two now in the kitchen could open their mouths, a loud scream came from the back of the house.

 

“DADDY!” Natsu yelled, running up to his father with his tail swishing.

 

“Natsu! Your tail!” His mother shouted.

 

The toddler stopped, waited for his tail to retract, before running back to his father. His mom would kill him if he knocked something over with it again. Acnologia caught the toddler in his arms. 

 

“Guess what daddy?” Natsu piped.

 

Acnologia just rose a brow in question. He didn't talk as much as he used to and both Amelia and Natsu were fine with that. They could do enough talking for everyone.

 

“I was a dwagon slayer like you today! Zer-nii was the big bad dwagon and i jump on him and bite him and win!” Natsu smiled widely, fangs gleaming and all.

 

“You love to play dragon and dragon slayer don't you?” He asked as he put the toddler down and followed him through the house to the kitchen.

 

Natsu nodded his head feverantly. “Yeah! I'm gonna be a dwagon slayer like you daddy! And get all the big meanie dwagons! Cause dwagons are bad! ‘Cept us!” 

 

The silver haired male nodded firmly. He had taught his youngest well. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Natsu joining him on the battlefield when he was older. Even if he was a Dragneel and had the upper hand of being born with draconic traits, he's seen what dragons can do. The only one powerful enough to kill them off with ease was him alone. He wouldn't lose anyone else. That was the reason his family lived in the middle of the new village. Dragons were forbidden from entering to certain villages and this happened to be one of them. But Acnologia knew all too well that dragons didn't give a damn about rules.

 

The dragon slayer raised a silver brow when he saw his eldest sons bandaged arm. He knew that Natsu had done it –like usual– but he wanted to hear the story this time. Amelia looked at her husband's face and sighed before shaking her head. 

 

“Your son needs to learn how to control his instincts. This is the fifth time this week I've had to help our son with a bite or scratch mark.” She said in frustration.

 

Acnologia chuckled lightly. “Oh so when he screws up he's my son and Zeref’s always ours?”

 

“No. Whenever Natsu wants to act like a full blown dragon he's  _ your _ son. If Zeref did the same thing then he'd be yours too. But don't worry. When blacky over here messes up, he's yours too. They're angels when they're  _ our _ sons.”

 

Acnologia snorted. “Then they're never your sons. Natsu hasn't been an angel a day in his life. Angels are soft and gentle. He's literally a ball of nonstop energy, always bouncing around.”

 

As if in cue, the toddler came barreling in the kitchen. “Yeah I am! Bouncing’s fun! Chase me Zer-nii!” Natsu shouted before disappearing around the corner. 

 

Acnologia gave his wife a flat look while she simply giggled. Natsu might have been a handful but he made life interesting. There was never a dull moment in the Dragneel house; he made sure of that. The silver haired male sighed as he watched his eldest chase the small pinkette around the house again, being more aware of their surroundings this time. When their mother was around,  they had qualms about the condition the house would end up in. However, father was a different story. They wouldn’t dare destroy a single item while he was home. They didn’t have a death wish. Not that their mother was much better, but at least they were used to her punishments. Once both parents decided that they had enough “dragon slaying”, Amelia called for the two of them to stop. Zeref, being the obedient son, automatically stopped; whereas Acnologia had to snatch Natsu by his collar when he attempted to barrel past them. The toddler pouted at being stopped but let quickly let go of his animosity when he saw the dinner laid out on the table.He squealed and jumped into his high chair, devouring everything in sight. It never ceased to amaze his family how much he could eat. The little one practically inhaled his food, not bothering to even chew half of him. That earned him a slap upside his head from his mother as she scolded him for not chewing his food. He glared down at the food, but slowed down, not wanting to endure his mother’s wrath.

 

“How is Anna?” Zeref spoke before taking a bite of his own food.

 

Amelia smiled making Acnologia smirk slightly. He knew that she loved when her daughter was brought up, especially since she didn’t live with them. The village elders had decided that living with the Dragon King wasn’t the most appropriate environment for the child, so the female never took her visits for granted. He also knew that she had loved the bond Anna and Zeref had made. She was probably the only one he opened up to aside from Natsu. They would never be as close as the brothers, but Anna was second. Acnologia knew that no one would compare to Natsu in his oldest brother’s eyes. The two did everything together despite the age different. They were practically attached at the hip, Natsu always looking up to his big brother as much as he looked up to his father. In return, Zeref had made sure that Natsu was always safe. He was extremely protective over his baby brother, having mother hen moments with the toddler. Their relationship was a rare one. Acnologia had never seen a family relationship as close as those two. It pleased both parents.

 

“She’s doing great. She’s learning how to knit. It’s becoming a new hobby for her when she’s not practicing her celestial magic. She’s caught on quickly and has learned to knit different items, but her favorite has been scarves so far. She wants to be able to knit a scarf out of any material. Who knows? She may be able to knit something as hard as dragon scales with enough practice.” Amelia said proudly.

 

Acnologia snorted. “Dragon scales are too hard to knit. That would literally be an impossible feat.”

 

“Well, she is both a Heartfilia and a Vermillion. It could happen.” Zeref agreed with his step mother.

 

Acnologia didn’t believe them, but he would keep his comments to himself this time. He wasn’t a female who needed to prove how right he was. He was always right (although his wife would say otherwise).

 

“Natsu, after dinner we can go out to the forest and do some training in your draconic form.” The silver haired male said, noticing how bored the pinkette had become.

 

He immediately perked up. “Weally? Awesome!” The toddler shoveled more food into his mouth, ignoring his mother's shouts for him to stop and scolding on how that wasn’t how one was supposed to act at the dinner table.

 

The elder two Dragneel males both sweatdropped at the scene. For someone who was telling someone to act at the dinner table, she wasn’t being a very good example by shouting and yelling. There was no doubt that Amelia was where Natsu got his loud and wild attitude from. The pinkette’s were probably the most interesting parent/child duo you would meet. The raven and silver haired males wouldn’t have them any other way though. They made life fun; especially Natsu. Everyone knew that Acnologia slightly favored Natsu; whether it be because they were both wild in their own way or because they both shared a draconic nature no one knew. Zeref had told his father that he wasn’t perturbed by it. He understood the always smiling and laughing toddler was the family’s sun, their light. He made everyone around him smile with his inviting attitude and kind nature, just like his mother. Zeref knew that as long as he had the pinkette’s then his father would be alright.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

_ No _ . Acnologia thought when saw the village on fire. He ran with almost inhuman speed back to the house hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He had been gone for two days to go and get food since the area was sparse on it only to come back to  _ this _ . He knew that Zeref was safe. The raven was in another village visiting his step sister at her father’s. It wasn’t him who the male feared for. He couldn’t lose them. Not those two. Not his wife and especially not his child. To lose the love of your life not once, but  _ twice _ was devastating. But losing your  _ child _ as well. He wasn’t ready for that. That was something that not even the almighty Acnologia could handle. He stopped at his house to see it on fire, but thankfully not spread throughout the house. The only problem was that there was a ring of fire surrounding the house, making it almost impossible to get out.

 

Acnologia ran into the house -now in his Dragon Force- and blew the fire out of his way. What he saw would always be engraved in his mind. Unlike his first wife, their entire bodies were intact, but both were covered in soot and dirt. Amelia was half on top of Natsu and her entire back was covered in burns as if she was trying to shield and protect him from both the fumes and the fire itself. Even in near death she was brave. It was a futile effort though. The smoke was too thick and the toddler wouldn’t have been able to escape with the fire surrounding the house. He didn’t have enough control over his draconic traits. It only grew the longer Acnologia stood there. It wasn’t until he saw his son’s hand twitch that he hurried over to the boy, grabbing him from underneath his now dead mother.

 

Acnologia reached out and slung his wife over his shoulder before kicking the door open and hurrying out in time before the entire place collapsed. He ran away from the village and into an open area, laying his wife’s body on the grass. The silver haired male looked down as his son coughed, soot and blood coming from his mouth. It killed Acnologia to know that he couldn’t do anything. The healers homes were collapsed and their bodies strewed out in the paths so they were all dead. He had no idea where Grandeeney was and he didn’t have the time to find out. Zeref wasn’t around to heal him with his herbs, but there was only so much the raven could do.

 

“Hi daddy,” Natsu rasped quietly.

 

“Hello Natsu.” Acnologia replied, his voice thick. He promised himself he would never cry again, but this was his son for God’s sakes.

 

“Everything hurts. Weally bad.” The toddler’s face contorted in pain. “I twied to slay the dwagon like you, but it was too strong. I’m sowwy.”

 

Acnologia smoothed the boys hair back. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You were very brave today. I’m proud of you.”

 

Even in pain and on the brink of death, the toddler managed a small wobbly smile. Nothing could stop him from smiling.

 

“Can you tell mommy I said thank you for trying to help me? And dat I wuv her and Zeref-nii, and Anna-nee, and everybody else. And you too daddy. I wuv you most of all.” Natsu said quietly.

 

“I will tell them. I love you too son.” Acnologia said, his voice barely audible. But he knew that Natsu caught it with his hearing.

 

The silver haired male kissed his son’s forehead and gently laid the now still toddler on the ground. Acnologia couldn’t hold it in anymore when he saw the smile on his son’s face. Even in death, he was smiling. After the tears subsided, a darkness came over him. One that  _ no one _ would be able to penetrate. If they thought he was bad then, they had seen nothing yet. He was coming back with a vengeance never before seen. He would start with every fire dragon out there, saving Igneel for last. It might not have been him, but it was one of his own. He was supposed to keep those beast under control.

 

Acnologia slowly stood before letting out a deafening roar, a sound so ominous that creatures everywhere fled in fear. The dragons didn’t know what happened, but the king was pissed and now they were all fucked. The Dragon King could practically feel the fear emanating off of dragons everywhere. He had been a beast and monster before. Now they would call him a demon. And that’s exactly what they would get. He  _ will _ avenge his family like never before.

 

He wasn’t aware of Zeref’s return to the village or him finding his family's bodies. The only thing on his mind were the death of dragons everywhere and that was what he set out to do. He had never slaughtered more of those beast then he had in one day. Everywhere, the creatures bodies dropped like flies. That day was one that would go down in history as the most tragic day for dragons, a legend known throughout all of Earthland. The day Acnologia had brought his wrath down upon dragons. The day that majority of the dragons died. The day of his family’s death. The day now known as:

  
The Dragon King Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! I don't know if any of you caught the hint with Anna, but you get a cookie if you did! I'll probably only be able to post one chapter this month so don't expect a lot. It's either one great long chapter this month or multiple small crappy rushed chapters. Since we all know that I can't write a chapter under 3,000 words, that won't work. I'll see you next time! And don't forget to review!


	13. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray finds out shocking news and the twins turn two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M BAAAAACKKKK! I know some of you hate me, but I can't control my life. But I'm back and that's all that matters. To make up for it I'm giving you guys BOTH Natsu and Gray's pov's this time. It's angst and fluff.

Gray scowled as he glanced over to the white haired mage. He couldn't believe he was actually traveling with the enemy. And the one who killed his beloved out of them all! But it wasn't exactly like he had a choice. They had been traveling across the kingdom for six days by foot and every time Gray tried something, Larcade snapped his fingers and the raven ended up feeling drowsy and ready to collapse. It was infuriating but he had no way of knowing how to stop it so he just walked beside him in silence. The devil slayer still couldn't believe the other mage. He was Natsu brother? And Zeref’s brother? So Natsu and Zeref were siblings? Four hundred years ago? Such bullshit. But it explained some things. Like how they all celebrated Natsu’s birthday on a day that he randomly came up with since he didn't know when it was. Or how he had no idea what half of the modern technologies were when he first came to Fairy Tail. And gave the most obvious question an explanation: Igneel. There had been no dragons around save Acnologia, yet here Natsu was, spewing nonsense about seeing  _ and  _ being raised by one.

 

So while Gray wasn't exactly jumping on board with everything Larcade said, you could color him curious. But it still didn't add up. Sure Natsu had mentioned Zeref and his fight with the dark wizard but it didn't mean much. Mages often spoke on fights whenever they were proud of their victory; however, Natsu had been silent. If anything, he came back differently after their fight. It wasn't a significant difference but Gray knew Natsu well enough to be able to discern his mates emotions. So something had to have happened during that battle. It also explained why both of them walked away unharmed. Aside from Natsu’s facial scar, that had been it. Neither was damaged in the least. Natsu hadn't finished him off and Zeref hadn't killed Natsu. And the dark wizard had even confirmed himself that the fire dragonslayer was dead.  _ He _ was the last one to see Natsu alive. So while Larcade’s mystery theory about the two aforementioned mages started to make sense, his involvement didn't. He claimed to also be a sibling but here had been no signs to point to that. Granted, Gray hadn't seen him during the war, aside from his announcement of being E.N.D so he couldn't properly assess him; however, the way he spoke of Natsu wasn't the tone a sibling would use.

 

When they had first been told of Natsu’s death, Zeref had looked remorseful during his beating by Team Natsu. He had a distant look in his eye that Gray had caught. At the time, he was in blind fury so he dismissed it but now that he thought about it, the look could have been guilt over being the one to cause his own brother's demise. But the brother who had committed the actual deed seemed nonplussed. His voice had a slight tone of distaste whenever he said the pinkette’s name. It was almost nonexistent, but Gray had detected it. He had met or heard of cruel people who didn't care whether it was family or not that they hurt (Irene being the perfect example), but it was more than distaste. It was jealousy, hate, and another emotion that the raven had yet to discern. Not to mention he didn't appear to have any actual proof of a connection with the pinkette. Also, he had no resemblance to Natsu. Granted, neither did Zeref but that simply meant that they had taken their looks after their parents. However, while Larcade had facial resemblances to Zeref, his hair was white. An almost unnatural shade. One thing he did see that was eerily similar between Natsu and Zeref was their intensity. Both were ruthless when pissed, but Larcade didn't seem like the type to be like that.

 

Gray stopped walking and stared at Larcade. Something was off about him. And it wasn't just his hair and annoyingly serene expression. It didn't add up at all. He paused when it dawned on him.

 

“You aren't their brother. You're E.N.D so you aren't even human. You're just some experiment demon. The almighty demon was ignored by his master so he went and killed the one person who Zeref cared for more than him: his little brother.” The raven put the pieces together.

 

Larcade slowly turned around, a small smile on his face. “My, my. Aren't you the clever one? You are right. I'm not their brother. I am Zeref’s son. And I am technically an experiment as well.” He waved his hand and his hair turned from white to blonde; a very familiar shade.

 

Gray’s eyes widened. There's only one person –one  _ woman–  _ who Zeref would use to create this freak show.

 

“You're  _ Master Mavis’s  _ son!” The devil slayer stated in shock.

 

Larcade’s arms spread out in a grand gesture before he slowly clapped. “Bravo. I didn't think you would catch on. I hated that dragonslayer. He took his place in my father's heart where I should have been. When my father gave up on me completely, I found another family member: my grandfather. It was in hopes that I could fill the empty spot in his heart only to find out that that spot had also been filled by his prodigy son, Natsu. Everyone chose him over me. Killing that pink haired bear was my biggest accomplishment.”

 

Gray was ready to charge at him, but he suddenly fell to his knees as his body started to go numb and his mind drifted in and out of consciousness. He really hated whatever magic the blonde used. It was annoying. 

 

Larcade shook his head at the mage on the ground.

 

“What did I say about attacking me?” The now exposed blonde scolded. “This is why it has taken us such a long time to reach Magnolia. We would have been there yesterday but I have had to stop you multiple times. Now we won't arrive at our destination until later tomorrow.”

 

He kept walking, ignoring the stumbling male behind him. Gray had never wanted to kill anything more than he did Larcade. To hell with Zeref, he was ten times worse. Gray could understand the older wizard having a dark influence on his son, but there was no way any child of Mavis’ –lab rat or not– could be so evil. He had to put blame on Zeref though. He was the one who created the  _ thing _ in front of him. How a person could create their own child as a demon was beyond his own comprehension. Just thinking about this so called “family” was exhausting. And Gray thought his family life was complicated. If he was telling the truth –something the devil slayer was still unsure of– then the Dragneel’s were one of the most fucked up families in history. 

 

He felt for Natsu…. wait. If the pinkette knew about this then he would have told Gray. No matter how ashamed he was, the mage would tell his mate anything. He showed no signs of recognition towards the wizard whenever they spoke. He had just talked about wanting to end him. That and Natsu was a horrible liar. So there was no way he would know about his “family”. He could have had his memories wiped (he wouldn't put it past Zeref) but how did he end up here? He obviously didn't come with the wizard since Mavis made no mention of ever seeing Natsu during her time with the powerful mage. Add that to the fact that dragons had been extinct for centuries yet Natsu had  _ just  _ seen one before he arrived. The elder Dragneel brother was immortal, but the pinkette wasn't. Unlike his “older brother”, the dragonslayer aged. And he definitely didn't heal like the other did. He had the scars to prove it. Gray was missing something and it was killing him.

 

“I see you're finally starting to figure out the entire story of your deceased mate.” Larcade spoke, practically feeling the gears in the raven's head turning.

 

“If Natsu is really Zeref’s little brother from four hundred years ago then how come he's not immortal?” Gray demanded an answer.

 

Larcade sighed at his hostile attitude but answered him nonetheless. “He was sent here along with the other original dragon slayers to defeat Acnologia. Their dragons raised and trained them with hopes that they would grow stronger with the higher amount of Eternano in this era. I'm sure Natsu had told you about the dragonification that slayers had in their fate.”

 

Gray just nodded.

 

“Well, that was part of the story. The dragonslayers had, in fact, known each other growing up with their dragons four hundred years ago. The others are unaware of this. Natsu only knows because my father told him during their fight.”

 

Gray glanced up and noticed the sign that read: Hargeon. They were almost home; at least he was. But he wouldn't go back without the full story. It didn't explain why Zeref would tell him this after all of his time. 

 

“Why would Zeref tell Natsu this after keeping everything from him?”

 

Larcade’s smile dropped for the first time during their travels. “Because he wanted Natsu to know the truth before they died. Had it not been for your little blue flying friend, those would have been the last words he’d have heard.”

 

Gray looked at him in disbelief. “There's no way Happy would keep Natsu from destroying an enemy. Sure we don't believe in killing, but Zeref was the exception. And there sure as hell was no way Natsu would  _ allow _ someone to stop his fight; especially when the person was almost dead.”

 

Gray watched Larcade smirk for the first time since he was broken out of jail. The devil slayer would never admit it aloud, but it unnerved him slightly.

 

“Natsu would if it meant his best friend had to see him die by his own hands.” Larcade spoke.

 

“Natsu sacrificing himself isn't something that surprising,” Gray said, thinking how hypocritical it was of the pinkette to scold him and Erza for trying to sacrifice themselves when he had been ready to do the same. “But not by his  _ own _ hands. That doesn't even make sense.”

 

“It does if it means that killing Zeref meant killing himself.”

 

Gray stopped walking at that. How would that be possible? Did Zeref put a linking spell on them? It seemed like something he would do, but why Natsu? He was willing to take his brother down with him? The brother Larcade claimed he loved dearly.

 

“He didn't intentionally link them through a spell. It was more or less their lives being tied together. I'm sure that my father would break it if he could, but he couldn't. If he did then Natsu would stay dead, and that was the last thing he wanted. If Natsu died then it wouldn't affect Zeref, but that couldn't be said for the other way around; especially for creations.”

 

Gray was officially confused. Their lives had been tied all of this time? And what did he mean by Natsu would “stay dead”? And then he spoke of creations. Now he was sure that the blonde was insane. It was batshit crazy at its best. Zeref had messed him up in the head more than he realized.

Larcade simply sighed at the expression on the other mages face, easily reading his thoughts.

 

“Gray, you must be smarter than you look. You've managed to put everything else together. You know through Mavis that Zeref messed with the balance of life and death, thus cursing him four hundred years ago. Who would he have brought back to life? Who did he care about enough to risk it?”

 

“Now I know you're lying. Mavis said that his resurrection went wrong and that he only created demons.” Gray tried to prove the blonde wrong.

 

“Mavis was correct. The resurrection didn't go as originally planned; however, she never said that he failed. Zeref didn't  _ only _ create demons from scratch.”

 

Cobalt eyes widened as he understood where the other mage was going with this. But it wasn't true. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. He refused to admit it. Larcade took amusement in the devil slayers obvious denial. He continued speaking until the truth was finally drilled into his mind.

 

“Think about it. Natsu did things no one else did. He ate god flames, lighting, even pure eternano. Even dragon slayers can only eat a small amount of things. Attempting to intake any of that would result in death to any human. But not the pink haired mage. That ‘tumor’ excuse that he was given after his battle with my father didn't seem suspicious at all? How he easily broke through Dimaria’s time on his own. He single handedly took down a  _ god _ . Then when you were told that there was something dark inside of him, you didn't worry? That slight transformation of his when he fought you in blind rage on his way to destroy my father. Invel himself told you that E.N.D’s purpose was to kill Zeref, and there was your mate. On a rampage and willing to fight you to get to his target. He only had one goal in mind. You are a devil slayer and you never felt anything remotely close to demonic power?” 

 

Gray growled because what he was saying was making sense. He did sense demonic power, but that had always been at the guild so he assumed it was Mira’s dormant takeover form. He didn't think about it coming from Natsu whenever he got “fired up” around the others. The only other time he had been like that had been when they were sparring, fighting on missions, or having sex. But Gray had been so focused on everything else that he never tried to notice. He didn't pay attention and he should have. He glared at Larcade who decided to continue. He was practically silent at the beginning but now he decided that he didn't want to shut up.

 

“All of the times that he should have stayed down during battles, but managed to come out on top. He managed  _ impossible _ feats. Do you honestly think that it was because of his ‘passion for saving his friends’? No. it was the  _ demonic _ boost of power that he had constantly received. It makes sense. Zeref created Natsu so if the creator dies, so does his creation. Considering his brother was his proudest achievement. My father wouldn't settle for less. He had to be perfect. Hell, look at the initials again and it’s clear as day.”

 

Gray wished he would stop talking. It was only making it worse as he realized where Larcade was truly heading. He was showing Gray that Natsu wasn't just any demon. He was the one the devil slayer had despised with all of his being. The one who had caused him fury. The one who fueled the hate in his heart. Never in a million years would he think that his own mate was

 

“Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D.”

 

Gray could only wonder what else Natsu had hid from him….

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Crys and Nix~ Happy birthday to you~” the seven other occupants sang to the now two year old Dragneel twins.

 

The little pinkette's smiled widely -tiny fangs showing- for the camera Natsu had stolen from Lucy, amongst other things; like her living room as an example. The blonde had upgraded into an even larger and more posh apartment now that she had finally published her first book. Natsu spent no time in using her place as their partial venue for the twins birthday. They had already went to the park and played with Summer (the kids had made up and had quickly grown to become fond of the other much to the parents relief). It was a hot day so the park was virtually empty, a great thing for them. Natsu had brought water guns, water balloons, and even a slip and slide for the kids. Erza had somehow managed to get them a moon bounce, Lucy let them ride Sagittarius (with a bribe to him of course) and Mavis gave them face paintings. Even Zeref had given the twins fireworks later on in the evening. All in all, it had been a great day. Now they were at Lucy’s for a well deserved cake and ice cream.

 

“I can't believe my babies are two years old!” Natsu said dramatically, making the twins giggle at his antics.

 

“It's nice to know you're still as dramatic as ever. At least that hasn't changed.” Lucy spoke.

 

“Oh yeah! You should've seen him when the twins were born! He was insane! He totally freaked out Gildarts.” Happy supplied.

 

“I don't get ‘freaked out’. I was just caught off guard.” Gildarts said from the doorway.

 

“Uncle Gily!” The birthday kids squealed at the same time as they ran over to the crash mage.

 

“I thought you weren't going to make it.” Natsu said with an accusing tone in his voice. 

 

Gildarts shook his head. “And face your wrath? No thanks kid. I've seen how you get when it comes to these two.” He nodded his head at the kids in his arms. “I'm not suicidal.”

 

“He can't be that bad. If anything, you should see Erza when she's out with Summer.” Lucy spoke up to which the redhead snorted. She wasn't that bad.

 

Everyone went silent as they stared at the now confused and nervous blonde.

 

“No way Lucy,” Happy whispered in fear. “There's nothing in the world more dangerous and terrifying then Natsu in his dragon mother mode.”

 

All of the adults aside from the two younger females nodded their heads slowly, terrorized looks on their faces as if reliving a memory. Even Zeref looked mildly disturbed.

 

“I've never seen anything like it in all of my four hundred years.” The former dark wizard said.

 

Natsu rolled his eyes. “Ignore them. I'm not that bad.”

 

“I had to make another prosthetic for Gildarts arm when you burnt then tore it off after he accidentally lost the kids when we were in Hargeon.” His brother gave an example.

 

The younger female mages gasped. The fact that he caused actual harm to a fellow nakama; especially to Gildarts of all people put them slightly on edge. Was this really the same Natsu that they knew? As if reading their mind, Mavis stepped in.

 

“Don't worry. He's still the same old knucklehead. It's just his natural instinct to become hostile when it comes to his children. He's not like this all of the time.” She reassured them.

 

Zeref nodded. “Our father was much worse. The neighbor called Natsu a freak when she saw his draconic form and father sliced her alive into pieces and fed her to the crows. Of course our mother never found out, but everyone else had gotten the warning and never bothered Natsu again.”

 

Everyone looked on fearful and wide eyed at the mention of Acnologia, not knowing which scared them more. The fact that he sliced the woman alive or that he had the capacity to actually care about someone. Natsu had just raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Are you talking about that old hag Agnes? She never did like me; especially her daughter. I can see why now. She was definitely a nasty old woman but she didn't deserve that.” He said, nonplussed by what he heard. He already knew how bad his father was. 

 

“Wait. You  _ remember _ ?” Mavis asked in shock.

 

Natsu nodded, ignoring the looks of everyone. “I don't remember much. Just bits and pieces. Some of the memories are of the village we lived in, but most are of mom.” He smiled wistfully.

 

Even Zeref gave a small smile. “Amelia Vermillion. She was something else. That's where you got your loud nature from. Anna took after her father side. The Heartfilia’s were always so calm and refined. A very classy clan.” 

 

Lucy smiled.

 

Natsu snorted. “Yeah, they were nothing like Luce. I guess that trait ended with her mom because she's nothing like the rest of them.”

 

And just like that the smile vanished.

 

“If your kids weren't around I'd Lucy kick you four hundred years ago and back!” The others snickered at her threats to the oldest pinkette. It brought back memories.

 

Natsu ignored her and turned to the twins. “How about we open presents?”

 

The two peeked up from their bored stances. “Yay! Gifs! Gifs!” They jumped up and down before running around with glee, making everyone –including Summer– dizzy. 

 

“They are definitely your kids little brother. You were exactly the same at their age.” Zeref spoke to which the fire dragonslayer smiled proudly.

 

The others sweatdropped before the engaged couple caught the smallest Dragneel's and brought them over to the middle of the living room. It took a while but they finally calmed the two down enough for them to sit still. Maybe that cake should have waited until the very end of the party.

 

“Okay!” Natsu said cheerfully as he brought over the boxes and placed them on the coffee table in front of the twins. He sat down on the floor and they wiggled into his lap. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah!” They shouted simultaneously, causing the dragonslayer to wince.

 

He handed them their first box, a small pink one, and they tore it open. Crystal picked up a very familiar looking pink box and pressed the silver almost mirror like button. Her red and white tie straps summer dress turned blue and black. She gasped and Phoenix grabbed it when she was distracted. His white shirt and red overalls turned yellow and he pressed it again for it to turn green.

 

“Cool!” Phoenix said.

 

“Is so cute!” Crystal pointed at her clothes.

 

Natsu didn't even need ask. He automatically knew that it was from Lucy. She would buy an ColorS. He would admit that it saved him money for buying more clothes.

 

“Say thank you to auntie Luce.” Natsu told his kids.

 

“Thank you Aunnie Lulu!” They smiled at her.

 

She told them you're welcome before continuing with the gifts. Gildarts got them a mini kid magic mobile, Erza got them play swords, Happy got them vouchers to a seafood restaurant, and Mavis gave them talking stuffed animals that she infused with magic so instead of a stranger's voice, they heard Natsu’s. From standard sayings to little messages. It even had his catchphrases. That way he would always be with them. The twins jumped up to hug her tightly. The short, extremely long haired blonde knew how attached they were to their mother and she knew that this would help ease them while they were apart. Everyone looked to Zeref who took out two necklaces almost identical to his, only one was a crystal blue and the other a fiery red.

 

“These are spell protectors. They functions somewhat like Natsu’s scarf. They absorb attacks so the children are not harmed. It's extremely strong so it can withstand almost any spell, even ones as powerful –if not more– than the Fairy spells I taught Mavis.” He explained as he put the necklaces on the twins himself.

 

The twins looked enthralled as they twisted the stone around its thick cord, watching as it shimmered once reflected against light.

 

Natsu smiled at his brother, mouthing a thank you. Zeref simply nodded. He knew what losing a child could do to a person. He had seen it first hand. It would wreck a normal person, but completely destroy another being. His father was a prime example. It only worsened when he became a dragon. And with Natsu being both dragon and demon, the raven didn't even want to think about what his brother would become if he had to go through that.

 

“Otay, is mama’s turn!” The birthday kids turned around and looked up at him expectantly.

 

He gently moved the twins off of his lap and stood up to go to the other room where his gift was. He nodded to Zeref when he came back out with a simple white box. This was the black wizards idea in the first place. Who knew his brother was so sentimental? At times at least. Everyone looked confused by the box. They had expected some huge red box with flames on it. Even the twins were dumbfounded. They hesitantly opened the box and gasped loudly, causing everyone to become on edge as they wanted them to pull the mystery item out of the box. The little ones slowly pulled out an extremely familiar item. One their mother was currently wearing. One that he never took off. Crystal and Phoenix stood with smiles so wide that it looked like their faces would split in two as they held scarves identical to Natsu’s. The fire dragonslayer helped his kids wrap them around their necks before being tackled to the ground, shouting their thanks and how they loved it.

 

“How?” Mavis asked. “I thought your sister Anna knitted that scarf for Natsu. Where did the others come from?” 

 

Zeref smirked slightly. “Let's just say, she didn't exactly trust Natsu when we were younger. He could and  _ did _ break virtually anything, so she thought that it wouldn't hurt to have extras. So she made three more just in case. I kept them all. Natsu knew about them. It was his idea to give it to them instead of keeping them for himself.”

 

Mavis smiled at her fiancée while the others looked on shocked. Lucy made a mental note to have lunch with Natsu and Zeref later. She wanted to know more about her ancestor. Everyone smiled at the three pinkette's in their matching mufflers. Happy made sure to snap a few pictures of them and the rest of the gifts before giving the camera to Mavis to keep safe. There was no way he would trust anyone else to keep it safe and unharmed. He wanted those memories later and he knew he could trust the first master with them.

 

The adults all knew that they were in danger and that Acnologia would be here in a few weeks but for now they would put that in the back of their minds and focus on the children. They would focus on the positive and have a fun and carefree time; especially since Natsu knew it would be their last for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this! I figured since we're over the halfway mark, it's time to speed things up a bit. The story is far from over though. There is still plenty of drama and angst to go around. I will warn you that next chapter will be sad. Don't forget to review!


	14. Always Our Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness. Pure sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and for once I'm not happy with this chapter, mostly because I hate sad endings. But this was necessary. This chapter was so emotional for me. Just ugh.

“Anna! Table six needs napkins,” Karen called out to the henged Natsu.

 

The now blonde pinkette nodded before picking up a container and walking over to place it on the table next to the window. The male sitting there smiled up at him and gave the wizard a flirtatious wink before thanking what he thought to be a female. It was times like this that Natsu had to hold back a snicker. If only these men knew. Natsu was sure that they would be scarred for life to find out that they had actually been flirting with a male this entire time. Their faces would be priceless if he were to drop the henge, but the male knew it was too dangerous so he settled for a small laugh. In his female form it came off as a giggle and to the customer it seemed like he was flirting back. Aside from the occasional flirt, Natsu liked the customers and the atmosphere of the cafe. They even upgraded the tables, seats and kitchen appliances with the money Fairy Tail donated after Erza and Lucy had visited for the first time. The redhead had practically passed out and gone to heaven after having a bite of Karen’s famous strawberry cheesecake. And her strawberry shortcake was just as good, if not better. The requip mage had declared that it was the best dessert she had ever had and that Karen deserved more than what she was receiving from the city. Karen had been more than grateful; so had Becca, Clarissa, and Elise. They had gotten bonuses in the process; Becca’s being the highest since she was also compensated from the city in the Gray Fullbuster case. Natsu frowned at the thought of his ex, but quickly wiped the thought away as he made his way back to the register. He would put on a smile and be happy for the sake of the customers. Natsu heard the bell above the door tinker and turned to greet the incoming customers.

 

“Welcome to Karen’s cafe!” He said in his currently high pitched voice.

 

Natsu wasn't surprised to see Lucy and Erza walk in. They had been visiting often, trying to make up for lost time. He was however, surprised to see the somber looks on their faces. The current blonde sniffed and could smell salt coming from their faces. A closer look confirmed what he thought; they had been crying. Lucy crying was one thing –she wore her heart on her sleeve– but Erza rarely ever cried. Natsu tried not to harbor any hate in his heart, but there had always been an exception. He  _ hated _ the sight of Erza crying. It took him no more than 10 seconds to inform Karen that there was an emergency and that he needed to leave early. One look at her two new favorite customers and the brunette had no problem letting him go. Natsu wasted no time hurrying out of the cafe –dragging both females with him– and heading over to a remote area to find out what was wrong. He knew it had to be something extreme. His suspicion was proven correct when Lucy fell to her knees as soon as they were out of sight and a sob escaped Erza’s throat. Before he could open his mouth, a fourth person's voice was heard.

 

“It's Makarov. Natsu, he's dying.” Mavis said softly, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

 

The pinkette's face morphed into one of shock as he whirled on the petite blonde and silent raven at her side. Before Natsu could ask for details, his attention was drawn to two much smaller cloaked blondes at his brother's side. The children picked up on everyone's distress and frowned in both sadness and confusion. Neither liked to see their new aunties crying. 

 

“You should take them and go to him while you still can,” Zeref said. 

 

Natsu turned back around and gave each of his teammates a hug, causing them to breakdown even more at the familiarity of it all. They had forgotten how warm their nakama was, both literally and emotionally. He had been the team's rock in the past, making sure that his shoulder was always available to cry on. It pained them that he had never done the same with them, but Natsu had always been a prideful person. Prideful and caring. The still blonde pinkette didn't want to leave his friends distressed like they were, but Mavis’ urging showed him that he didn't have much time left. Natsu knew would never forgive himself if he couldn't at least let Gramps meet his “grandchildren.” The fire mage nodded before slowly releasing the two females and going over to take his children's hands. 

 

“I'll teleport you all,” Zeref said, before chanting in a foreign tongue.

 

It was times like these that Natsu was happy his brother was a bookworm. This saved him time and it was a lot better than having Lucy or Erza find Mest to teleport with them. That would leave too many questions. The three held onto each other's hands tightly and closed their eyes as they felt a falling sensation for five seconds before opening their eyes to see they were across town. The twins stumbled a bit, still dizzy from the spell. Natsu knew using Happy would be easier but he knew his blue best friend was already here. The henged male had to swallow thickly at the sight of the back hall of his guild. The spot on his arm where his mark tingled and he felt his eyes prick with tears as the smell of booze and the quiet but very familiar voices of his nakama reached his nose and ears. He and his kids quietly made their way into the infirmary using the cloaking spell Mavis taught them. It hid their entire presence until the caster decided to release it. Natsu looked around the guildhall before silently opening and closing the door. Thankfully the infirmary was empty and the pinkette locked the door before casting another presence spell of the entire room. Once he turned around, he couldn't help but let out a gasp. Gramps was paler than Mavis and his hair completely gone, only small wisps left above his upper lip as proof that he once had a mustache that any male would be jealous of. The man Natsu had looked up to for almost fifteen years as one of the strongest mages to have ever lived looked so fragile that it was hard to believe it was even his master to begin with. 

 

Natsu dropped both his and his children’s henge before making his way over to Gramps’ beside. He sat on the chair next to the bed and gave him a small sad smile, not realizing until now how much he missed this man. He missed his foolishness when drunk, his yelling at them to stop fighting when he had been the one to start half of them, his titan form crushing him whenever he didn't listen (which had been all of the time), his laughter, his lively attitude, his selflessness, his bravery. But most of all Natsu missed the unconditional love he had for everyone in the guild. The love of a parent that many either never had or didn’t have when they entered the guild. Gramps took everyone in and treated them no different than he treated his own flesh and blood. He would and did sacrifice himself for them and the fire mage knew he would do it again if given the chance. Natsu could only hope and try to be half the man and parent he was. If he could be even remotely like Gramps, then it would be his biggest accomplishment. He patiently waited and quietly explained to his children who he was and how important he still is to everyone. Their eyes widened when they heard how much he did for everyone. 

 

Three heads turned at the sound of a small gasp and Natsu smiled at his master. Makarov’s eyes were wide and teary eyed as he stared in awe at his supposedly fallen child. It was safe to say that this was the last thing he expected to see when he opened his eyes. The old man probably expected to see Porlyusica or Laxus or Mavis. Hell, he'd expect to see Zeref or even somehow Gray. But Natsu was the last person he thought he would ever see; at least not in this lifetime again.

 

“Hey Gramps,” he said to the now smiling old man.

 

“Natsu my boy. You're home! Wait. I may be dead. Crap! I forgot get to tell Cana about my secret stash. That's good booze gone to waste.” The old mage said, making Natsu chuckle.

 

Even on what was practically death doorstep, Gramps’ attitude hasn't changed one bit. The twins tilted their heads before raising an eyebrow at him. They didn't understand why their mama’s family was so weird. First their grandpa Gildarts, then their uncle Zeref, then their big brother Happy, then their auntie Lulu and now their grandpa Maki too? It was too much for the tikes.

 

“Mama's family's weird,” Phoenix voiced his opinion aloud, causing all three heads to turn his way.

 

Crystal spoke up first. “Hi gwamps Maki! Mama say you one of his papa’s like gwampa Gilly!” She piped while Phoenix simply nodded.

 

“Gramps, meet your grandchildren, Phoenix and Crystal Dragneel- _ Fullbuster _ ,” he whispered the last word, although he knew it was in vain with the twins enhanced hearing. “You still think you're in heaven?”

 

One look at the twins was all he needed to know that Natsu was not joking. They were a replica of Natsu, the only thing different being the eyes. The master knew only one person with that exact same shade. His increased knowledge of dragonslayers given to him by Zeref also proved one of what he had believed to be an absurd theory correct. The last word and the twins eyes caught his attention. He also had an inkling as to how old they were or might be.

 

“Natsu, I don't what to say…... other than for my grandchildren to come over here and give their Gramps a hug.”

 

The twins had no problem approaching the male. Usually they were wary of strangers, but there was something about this man that drew them towards him. It was a warmth that reminded them of their mama that they couldn't help but hug him. Natsu smiled and helped Gramps sit up more so he could see the children who decided to sit on either side of him. The oldest pinkette wasn't surprised at all that they had automatically taken a liking to him. Once all of them were as comfortable as they could be, Gramps gave Natsu a look that said “explain”. 

 

The fire mage sighed before telling the old man everything –leaving out Gray’s name for his children's sake– and carefully watching his face to gouge out any of his expressions. Once Natsu was finished, Gramps sighed and looked at the twins –now occupying themselves with hand games at the moment– before looking back at his child. When he shook his head Natsu thought the worst. He knew Gramps would hate him for what he was and the problems he made for the others, not to mention the pain he caused everyone. Instead of scolding him though, Gramps rest a hand over top of Natsu’s.

 

“The one thing I hoped to see before I passed was someone like myself. Not strong or powerful, but caring and loving enough to do what many could not. I know it may seem like I made the mistake of going off and trying to defeat foes on my own, but I was willing to sacrifice myself for all of you. I knew it would cause you all pain, but that would be temporary. What mattered the most to me was my children’s safety. I didn't care what happened to me as long as all of you were alive in the end. I didn't need to leave my mark in the world, as long as I lived in your hearts then I would be content.” He said and Natsu knew that the master was referring to Tenroujima Island and the Acnologia incident.

 

“You knew your actions would hurt your nakama and if they found out about you in the end, there was a chance they would never forgive you. But you didn't care. You were willing to take their anger and their pain as long as they were free from harm. You did what you had to to keep everyone safe from a battle you knew would not end well. Fairy Tail prides itself on the kinship of nakama’s and the way we work together as one; however, there are certain times where sacrifices must be made. Not everyone understands that. You didn't understand it at first either, but now that you are a parent yourself you see the reason to why I did what I did. 

“I can say with certainty that your love for this guild rivals my own. While I don't want to see one of my children do what you plan to do, I am proud to know that the love that you all have runs deeper than I could have ever thought. I can have peace knowing that I lived on through one of my children, that child being you Natsu.” Gramps said, leaving out certain words and phrases so the children would not understand the meaning.

 

Tears flowed freely down Natsu’s face at both the words and the smile gracing the Master's face. He would have never imaged those words being said to him and from Gramps himself out of everyone. To be compared to the second biggest role model of his life was beyond anything he could have thought at the moment.

 

The toddlers crawled over onto Natsu’s lap after smelling his tears. Both reached up to wipe them off of his face while they looked at him with worried eyes.

 

“Is mama okay?” Crystal asked with a frown.

 

Phoenix gave his sister a blunt look as if to say ‘Obviously. He's crying. What do you think?’

 

“Thank you guys. I'm fine,” Natsu assured them with a small smile. “Mama’s just really happy to see his Gramps.”

 

“And I'm happy to see you.” Makarov stated with a weak smile of his own. “ _ All _ of you.”

 

“Were happy to meet ya!” Phoenix piped.

 

The Dragneel twins sat next to him and listened as he told them stories about the guild, the guild members, and all the trouble they caused; especially a certain fire dragonslayer. The little ones giggled at their mother's objections and pouts as he was forced into embarrassment in front of his own kids. Natsu cut into the storytelling when he saw how quiet Gramps voice was getting. At that point only their keen ears were able to pick up the words he spoke. Natsu tried to hold back his tears as he realized that this was the moment. The day he never wanted to come and the sight he never wanted to see. He sniffed and could smell Zeref out back. He had either been waiting on them or had excellent timing. All Natsu knew was that he was grateful. The pink haired mage put the cloaking spell back onto his children and gently told them to leave out the back where Zeref was waiting on them. Both twins nodded and gave the former Master a quick hug before leaving out. As soon as Natsu was sure they had teleported away from the guild, he burst like a dam. He didn't care how he looked right now. All he knew was that his parent was about to die. 

 

“Natsu my boy. Don't cry.” The former Master said, his voice barely a whisper. “It's not like I'll be gone completely. I'll always watch over you and every one of my children.”

 

Natsu simply nodded. He couldn't even form a sentence without choking out a sob. He knew what Gramps was saying was true, but that didn't make it easier. He already lost his one father. The last thing he wanted was to lose another, but there was nothing he could do.

 

“Promise... me…. something,” Gramps gasped out.

 

Natsu nodded once again, clinging onto the old man's hand like a lifeline.

 

“Mavis….. is pregnant…. she wants….. to settle down…… So…..When this…. is…. over and everything….. is settled….. Take over…. for...me.” 

 

Natsu’s eyes widened at the request. He couldn't believe his ears. That was supposed to be Laxus’ or Erza’s job. Not his. He was one of the most temperamental, hot headed, reckless, stubborn people you'd ever meet! Granted he calmed down drastically after having kids but still. To take over? How could Gramps ask that? After knowing everyone. Who he is.  _ What  _ he is. How could that even cross his mind? This had to be his delusions before death talking. 

 

“I know…. what i’m asking…..and….. I know….. you're….. unsure…… because…… of your…..background. But I….. don't…. care….. I love….you….regardless….. You are  _ my  _ child…..and  _ nothing _ ….. will change that. 

 

“I promise Gramps. I promise.” He whispered.

 

Natsu watched his parent smile before the last of his life was taken. Despite how painful it was for Natsu, at least he knew that his Gramps had been peace. 

 

He sat there for a few moments crying and holding onto the lifeless hand that was his master’s. His Gramps. His second fathers. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps and voices. He knew it was probably Laxus or Porlyusica coming to check up on him. Natsu cloaked himself before silently leaving out of the window. The last thing he heard were the frantic cries and shouts of his nakama as they realized their parent was now gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes were so teary when I typed this. The good thing is that it'll lighten up slightly now. It doesn't get any darker than death so that's not hard. See you all next time


	15. Lurking In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two parter. Gray and Larcade's breaking point and a surprise POV (aka filler). lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, i am SOOOO SORRY!!!!! I was supposed to put another chapter up weeks ago; however, my wonderful little brother decided to accidentally WIPE MY COMPUTER! And this was as soon as I finished the chapter so while the rest of my story was already saved on google, my new chapter was gone. Hence me starting from scratch. Not to mention Hiro has been pissing me off with these shitty chapters. So while I'm not as passionate as before, I WILL finish this story. I have never abandoned anything and will not now. Anyways, this is basically just a filler chapter before the set up chapter before the buildup chapter before the climax lol. So we basically have about two more chapters before the climax. After the climax it'll slow down a lot. So only six to seven more chapters to go!

 

Larcade sighed as he watched Gray sitting on the ground in silence. He had been like this since the news of Makarov’s death; which has downright annoyed the light mage. He had just gotten him over his stupor over his beloved being E.N.D. That seemed to phase him more than his relation to Zeref and Larcade. The now blonde male –there was no reason to continue with his facade so he decided to change his appearance to its original form. Besides, he couldn't pull off white hair well anyways– fought to not snap at the raven. His patience was exceptional, but even _he_ had a breaking point and Gray was dangerously close to it. How much angst could a person go through? Even Zeref had more up days than the devil slayer.

 

“It's been two weeks since your Master's death. We could have been back in time for the funeral over a week ago, but suddenly you refuse to leave.” Larcade said matter of factly.

 

Gray didn't respond. He just continued to stare at the ground. That's all he did. Stare, eat, then stare some more. It's as if his motive for coming back suddenly vanished. The blonde didn't know what exactly his motive was but he knew the mage had finally decided to not die and find ways to atone for his sins instead of withering away. Honestly, the Wizard Saints death couldn't have waited another month or so? This would make this entire mission easier on him. While his father would always come first, he was focused on his grandfather. If he could gain favor with him then his father would have to acknowledge him. There won't be a repeat of the Alvarez war; he will be worthy of the name Dragneel once again. Larcade would do anything –even protect his hated uncle’s “precious” mate– if it meant acceptance. Why did his family have to be so complicated? Then again, they wouldn't be the Dragneel's if they were simple. They took the title of world's most powerful yet twisted family hands down.

 

While the blonde was trying to figure out how to deal with the Gray, said raven was in his own angst filled world. He had lost Gramps, his last parental figure. The worst part was that he wasn't able to say goodbye. He was able to say goodbye to almost everyone else. He said goodbye to Ur. He said goodbye to Ultear. He said goodbye to his mother before he was knocked unconscious by Deliora. He even got a second chance to say goodbye to his father. The only person he hadn't been able to say goodbye to was Natsu. And now, Gramps as well. Since he was technically a fugitive, he wasn't even able to attend the funeral. He was sick and tired of everyone around him dying all of the time. It was always the ones he was closest to. God forbid something happen to Lyon or Erza. Hell, he'd lose it again if Juvia died (again) and she had annoyed him the entire first year she joined the guild. For now all he could do was sink back into depression and lurk in the shadows of Magnolia; or rather, the edge of it. That was as far as they had gotten when they heard the news.

 

Larcade was usually calm but for once he was ready to scream. His uncle had horrible taste in many things; however, partners seemed to be the worst. The blonde couldn't identify one redeeming quality in the brooding ice mage. Not mentally or physically. He believed that love truly must be blind for Natsu to fall for this wreck of a male in front of him. The blonde glanced back down at the sulking mage before the realization that he couldn't do this anymore.

 

He finally snapped.

 

“We are leaving. Now.” He declared, yanking the ice mage from the ground by the arm.

 

“What the hell?!” Gray said, glaring at the blonde.

 

“What the hell indeed. Even my father wasn't this bad and he was cursed. We are going to Magnolia where I will drop your ass off at your precious guild before going to join my father again.”

 

“Since when are you the boss of me?” The raven demanded.

 

“Since you decided to act like an angst ridden pre teen. I tried to stay patient but even I have my limits.So we're going to make a deal. You piss me off, I kill one of your nakama. You don't piss me off and I'll clear your charges.” The blonde bargained as he walked in the direction of Magnolia.

 

To say Gray was shocked was an understatement. The man who was the reason he was arrested in the first place was now willing to clear his name after freeing him? There was something off here. The ice mage wanted to know what Larcade’s true endgame was. Larcade could feel the other's curiosity but he brushed it off. He didn't need to know the details. If he knew he was controlled to distress Natsu enough to keep his distance from Gray then keeping the most important secret of all –the fact that he was alive– would be in vain. It was his grandfather's fault for making it more complicated by having him break the ice mage out of prison. Of course Larcade would never be stupid enough to voice his opinions to the dragon.

 

“And before you say anything, no isn't an answer. This isn't a request. It's a demand. Now shut the fuck up and follow me. If we keep moving we should make it back by nightfall.” Larcade said before moving forward, not sparing a glance at the ice mage.

 

Any other time Gray would have yelled or insulted him, not giving a damn about his own future, but he would allow his pride to suffer if it meant his nakama would stay safe. That was his first priority. His second was making sure he apologized to everyone as soon as possible. And he meant everyone; especially the females he harmed. He would start with them and make his way toward his guild to apologize to his guild mates and brother. He knew that Juvia deserved the biggest apology. During his flashbacks, he saw that she had done more than anyone else and he treated her like utter shit; yet she didn't stop trying. And there was no hidden agenda in her plans. She wasn't using this as an advantage to get with him or exploit him or use him. She was just being a good –no great– friend. A friend he didn't deserve.

 

He visibly shuddered at the apology he knew he would have to give to Erza. She would maim him slowly and painfully. By the end, he would probably be begging to go back to the prison hole. But no matter the consequences, he would face them all. Although he would never admit it aloud, Larcade –for once– was right. They would reach Magnolia and he would start to atone for his sins, no matter how difficult they would be. He may not have been in control of his mind, but It was still his body that committed the actions nonetheless and he had to face the music.

 

It was time to stop lurking in the shadows.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

“Mommy, you otay?” Summer asked her sulking mother.

 

Erza smiled at her daughter in what she had hoped was reassurance. The redhead knew she should have been more attentive in her daughter's life, but it was so hard to focus on parenthood when the only parent she had ever known was gone. On one hand, her brother was back but now her father was gone. She had gained one family member only to turn around and lose another. No matter how much she suffered, the requip mage needed to be strong –not for herself– but for her daughter. The toddler looked up to her in every regard and Erza would fail her if she didn't step up to the plate. The one thing she had promised herself the minute she found out she had been pregnant was that she would never be like her mother. She wouldn't dismiss her own child or throw her away. No. The requip mage would do everything in her power to make sure that she would be the best parent a child could ask for (although it was somewhat hard. Natsu really gave her a run for her money. Who would've thought that he would have been a contender for mother of the year?). Summer would never know the pain that Erza went through. The redhead would make sure of that.

 

Before she could open her mouth to reassure her daughter that she was fine, a deep voice spoke from behind them, interrupting her. Any other time she would have glared but she couldn't be more grateful. As if reading her mind, a calloused hand squeezed her shoulder.

 

“Daddy!” Summer squealed, running into her father's arms.

 

The fellow bluenette smiled at his daughter, his tattoo crinkling at the action. He lightly ran a finger over and under Summer’s eyelid, tracing the light tattoo slowly forming. You could only see the top if she closed her eye and the bottom was finally fading dark enough that it was visible underneath her lashes. He smiled at the now prominent tattoo –similar to his own but with more of a swirl than sharp lines– happy that she resembled him in a way other than just hair color. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter’s appearance; especially since she was a carbon copy of her mother. He was just tired of rumors of others complaining that his hair color meant nothing and Summer could be anyone with blue hairs child. They had obviously never paid attention to the Heartfilia family. But now that she had his tattoo Jason could finally get off his back. He was now understanding why Natsu had hated the blonde. He started untrue and unnecessary drama at the worst moments. At least he had the decency to stay away in respect for the guild during their time of mourning.

 

“Do you want daddy to take you to the park?” Jellal asked to which the toddler nodded.

 

“We get stawbey cake too!” He could only chuckle at his daughter's demand. She took after more than just Erza’s looks.

 

“Okay, deal.” He placed the girl down and grabbed her hand ready to turn around and tell his wife he'd be back later when Erza spoke up.

 

She shook her head and took Summers other hand. “I'll come with you guys.”

 

Both brunettes tilted their heads, their eyes widening in surprise. “Really?” They both asked.

 

Erza smiled. “Of course. I would never miss family time!” She said to her daughter before facing her husband, a dark look on her face. “We will be getting cake as our daughter said.”

 

Jellal nodded hastily while Summer giggled. “Hehe. Daddy’s face gets funny when mommy does that.”

 

The male mumbled something about always being ganged up on. The three made their way outside, the parents swinging their daughter back and forth in their hands. They smiled at her laughter and squeals, happy to know that she could still be so full of sunshine during this dark time. Gajeel and Levy’s twins were only one years old but their fathers moody attitude rubbed off on them and the Dragneel twins (that Jellal still didn't know about) could sense the gloomy atmosphere. Erza was thankful that her daughter wasn't the child of a dragon. Instead of being influenced by the Redfox twins, it was natural instinct for them to realize these things. But that wasn't Summer. The little Fernandez-Scarlet (there was no way Erza would allow her daughter to solely take her father's surname) toddler was oblivious to most of the things around her. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know just how extreme the circumstances were. That was exactly how it would stay.

 

Once they got to the park, Summer automatically asked for Erza to do her favorite thing: requip. Of course the redhead would never requip into something too dangerous like her Black Wing or Purgatory armor (Jellal would kill her if she even thought about equipping into Heaven's Wheel). Her Nakagami armor was badass but too revealing and her Seduction armor –Jellal’s own personal favorite– was reserved for the bedroom. So she requipped into the next best thing –and a personal favorite: her Rabbit Suit.

 

On cue, a giggle escaped Summer’s throat as she laughed at her silly looking mother. Even Jellal had to smirk at the ridiculous outfit his wife insisted she keep. He could never outright laugh or else she'd take it the wrong way and requip into her Bunny Armor (do not let the name fool you because it was anything but cute). Summer had always wanted her own rabbit suit and the male could almost never say no to his daughter: key word being almost. He didn't mind her having a bunny suit or Erza’s strawberry suit or even her infamous superhero suit (with shorts of course). But he drew the line at the Butt Jiggle Gang bodysuit Erza still had. His eyes still burned from when he saw both of the females in his life wearing them and shaking it like they don't care. Jellal burned Summer’s suit the minute Erza left it out to dry one day and blamed it on Macao and Romeo who had been practicing fire magic near their house. Did he have to blame them? No. But would he incur her wrath? Not if he could help it. That'd just be another sin he'd atone for later on. Oh well.

 

Since the purpose of Erza's Rabbit Suit was for speed, they decided to use it in a race. They took their places on one end of the park, Erza in her suit and Summer on Jellal’s back piggyback style. The parents looked at the toddler for her to start the countdown.

 

“Tee, two, one. GO!” Summer shouted before squealing loudly as she latched onto tighter to Jellal as he burst forward.

 

He refused to lose to his wife. Who knew what she would put him through. Surprisingly, like the last time Erza wore her suit for a race, it did nothing to slow her down. Granted it didn't help her gain much speed but she was already fast enough. Jellal was faster though. Even with Summer on his back he managed to outrun his wife, although the extra weight slightly slowed him down.

 

“Faser daddy! Faser!” Summer shouted as they approached the other end of the park.

 

Jellal glanced over to see Erza pull up next to him. He couldn't even be shocked that she caught up. The only explanation was that she was Erza. And Erza seemed to be able to do anything. Others found that frustrating; Jellal found it hot. Not even seductive thoughts of his wife would derail him though. He waited until they were less than ten feet away to burst forward, crossing the other side by less than five seconds. Summer hopped off and jumped up and down, clapping.

 

“Yay! We win! We win!” She piped, laughing when Jellal threw her in the air before catching her in his arms.

 

“Of course we won. Everyone knows that daddy is better than mommy–” the blue haired male paused when he felt the dark aura emanated from his wife. “at racing! Better than mommy only at racing.”

 

Once the aura was gone, Jellal glanced to his wife to make sure she was calm before approaching her. Once they approached the redhead, he handed over the squirming Summer.

 

“We won mommy! We beat mommy! Can I tell Phenic and Cwystal?” Summer asked the wide eyed redhead.

 

Erza quickly schooled her facial expression before smiling at her daughter. “Of course can tell them! Just make sure they know that mommy is better at everything else.”

 

“Okay!” She agreed, wiggling onto the ground.

 

Jellal raised a brow at the two. “Who is Phoenix and Crystal?” He asked, understanding what the toddler was trying to say.

 

“Just two kids in Summer’s daycare. They're new to Magnolia.” She said, not lying.

 

They were new to Magnolia and they did go to the same daycare as Summer’s. It was just their parents who weren't new to the area. Jellal didn't need to know that; at least not yet.

 

“How about that cake now? My tummy is roaring like a lion,” Erza said dramatically, diverting from the subject.

 

“Or a dwagon!” Summer added before attempting to roar and imitate their movements, stomping on the ground with her arms folded.

 

She puffed her cheeks and started blowing air out before attempting to “fly” by flapping her arms around. The parents smirked and followed her to the cake shop across the street. The tiny bluenette kept blowing air, even as they entered the shop. They were greeted by the owner who asked his workers to fix the “usual”, not needing to ask. He already knew what they would order (they were his most frequent customers after all). The shop owner looked down at the still stomping child while taking the jewels from Jellal.

 

“What are you today little lady?” He asked, a smile on his face. Summer was always imitating some new animal or person.

 

“My favowite animal! The coolest cweature ever I ever meet!” She exclaimed.

 

“What was it that you met?”

 

“A fire dwagon! Rrroooaaarrrrr!” She roared before blowing air again.

 

The shop went silent. They all knew she was most likely lying and had seen a costume or a henge, but the reference still cut deep. Even Jellal was shocked at her answer. The only one not shocked and hurt was Erza. She quickly feigned it when all eyes turned to her, knowing it would always be a sore subject for her and the rest of Team Natsu. Summer stopped and looked around.

 

“I say someting bad?” The toddler asked.

 

Erza squat down to be eye level with Summer. “No sweetie. You didn't say anything bad. People just haven't seen dragons in so long. So it's amazing that you got to meet one. They're speechless!” She smiled and hugged her daughter, glaring darkly at everyone else.

 

The others in the shop all averted their eyes and went back to their conversations, making sure not to anger the requip mage. The shop owner felt bad and gave both females an extra slice of cake as an apology gift. Both females smiled widely and this time Jellal glared darkly at the male, knowing he was the one who have to deal with the two hyper females later on. As the bluenette watched the two females scarf down the cake ever so lady like, he knew his day just went from hectic to downright crazy.

 

God help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see the second part coming! I usually try to keep the main characters the focus, but someone requested to see a Jerza family moment and I thought it couldn't hurt to show a snippet of their life. I feel bad for this mini hiatus that I took so I'm thinking of doing small omakes of other FT families at the end of each chapter to make up for it. But that's only if you want them. So let me know at the bottom whether or not to do FT omakes. Don't forget to review! Love you all and again, so sorry!


	16. Times Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, i am SOOOO Sorry! I just started a new job last week and ive been trying to get everything in order for school (college kicks you in the ass. ugh). But I'm back and to honor the end of Fairy Tail *sniff sniff* I've decided to give you what you've been waiting for (or at least part of it. lol). Get ready for a shit load of drama in this chapter. We're only a chapter away from the climax! And three chapters until the end!

Natsu wrung his hands out, his nerves at an all time high. He could _feel_ his father near and despite his training, he knew he wasn't ready. If there was any chance of him beating Acnologia, it would have to be a joint effort between him and his brother. His _actual_ brother and not the freak who couldn't make up his mind about who he hell he wanted to be in the Dragneel family. That damn Larcade. He wasn't even apart of the family, but you couldn't tell him that. It would have helped if his actual nephew was still alive to help, but it was too late for that. Mavis was pregnant so she wasn't an option and there was no way Natsu would drag any of his nakama into his centuries long shitfest. It was time to end this, and end it he would.

 

“Natsu, did you hear?” His head swiveled to Mavis who had barged in and he immediately prepared for the worst news.

 

His silence was confirmation of a no so the blonde continued. “The council received an anonymous message a few days ago regarding Gray’s case. According to the message, it said that he had been under some else’s influence. They found particles of ice that Zeref was able to confirm as Invel’s on his necklace that they took before he was taken away. There were also multiple eye witnesses that put him in a town not far from Magnolia when he attacked me. We've already run everything through your brother, who was able to verify the entire thing. The other wizard saints are tracking down Invel as we speak, but we have enough evidence to prove his innocence. Do you understand Natsu? Gray's _innocent!_ ”

 

Natsu stared, frozen in shock at her words. Whilst it was comforting to know that Gray hadn't been aware of his decisions, the actions had still been carried out. Conscious or not, his body was still the one to commit the crime. It was his hands that had held down females who attempted to escape. It was his fist that struck them down when they tried to fight back. It was his mouth that had shouted the most vulgar insults they had probably heard in their lives. His voice had threatened them when they went to the council the first time. His feet kicked them when they were down. His member was brutally shoved inside of those women. His nose inhaled the drugs he had taken. It was the cruelest double edged sword that he had ever faced. Was he _really_ innocent?

 

As if reading his thoughts Mavis spoke in a much quieter tone. “I know that doesn't erase his actions at all; especially to all of the people he's hurt. Those women will carry those scars with them for their lives and he will still be punished, but he had no control. There is no other Jeckel and Mr. Hyde persona that your brother had in Gray. He doesn't have multiple sides to help him fight off urges like you do. He was purposely attacked while he was most vulnerable. There was no fight in him. Please don't hold this against him. If you can forgive your brother, who's killed _thousands_ than you can forgive your mate who's hurt dozens. I'm not excusing him. I'm just asking that you at least think it over? If not for you, then for your children?”

 

Natsu whipped his head around to her and fought back the urge to growl. That was low and she knew it, but he couldn't find the energy to be mad at her. The dragonslayer knew deep down that his sister in law had been right –again– and that he had to at least give any form of a relationship with Gray consideration, whether it be as true mates once again or amicable co-parents. As much as he wanted to contemplate it, he couldn't. Not now. The raven needed to be the last thing on his mind. He had a much bigger beast to fight. Everything had gone according to plan so far. Crystal and Phoenix were with Lucy and Happy at her place and Natsu was ready to head to the outskirts of town where Zeref would be waiting. The only thing he had been waiting on had been Mavis. She was the key to everything after all. The Dragneel brothers needed the first master to lend them a piece of Fairy Heart as a power boost of sorts. Mavis had lent some of her power to Zeref before he left out of their house and now it was Natsu’s turn. Depending on how this went, he would either be able to live life with his children safely or his kids would be raised by his brother and sister-in-law (oddly enough, Zeref dying was not an option).

 

The pregnant female lightly place her fingertips on either side of the pinkettes head as he closed his eyes. “Are you ready Natsu?” Mavis asked, closing her own eyes and taking a deep breath to focus.

 

“Let's do this,” Natsu said.

 

Whatever the future held in store for him, he would face it head on.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT 

Lucy looked down in worry and confusion as she watched the Dragneel twins get antsy. The two were practically on the verge of tears. It was as if they could sense something was wrong, off in a sense. The only thing the blonde could think of was their draconic instincts kicking in. That only happened whenever Natsu was involved, which meant that something was going to happen soon; something dangerous and possibly deadly. She knew that Acnologia’s approach was near, but she didn't know he was _this_ close. If that was the case then…… her eyes widened and she whipped her head over to Happy, who was soothing the two toddlers the best he could. Their eyes met and his immediately averted in what was guilt and shame. This explained the impromptu weekend sleepover with not only Crystal and Phoenix, but Happy as well. Happy never left Natsu’s side unless it was regarding the care of the twins. It also explained Mavis and Zeref’s absence from the guild for the past week. She knew they had to handle the Gray situation, but that news had been out for a couple of days and she knew the former black mage had a form of teleportation magic. She didn't need to be Levy or Freed to understand what was going on.

 

Acnologia was here and the three of them were going to take him down. By themselves. She knew that those three were the guild's strongest members, but that didn't mean they could take down _Acnologia_ of all people. Natsu would have to go into a demon/dragon hybrid mode, Mavis would have to use all of Fairy Heart, and Zeref would have to use his curses again to beat him. This wouldn't end well, she just knew it. If they didn't die, then there would at least be some some form of repercussions. This wasn't a fight where you came out of unscathed. She wanted more than anything to grab the other guilds dragon slayers to help, but even they wouldn't make much of a difference. Lucy paused in her pacing. They might not be able to go against him head to head, but they could lend Natsu their magic. He already had the blood of an actual dragon in him. If Mavis could use Fairy Heart on Natsu’s draconic side to help control it and Zeref assisted him with some boost through his E.N.D form then maybe the others could boost his dragon slaying magic with their own. She'd already seen Laxus do it once against Hades and it worked then. Granted, Acnologia was much more powerful but they had more dragon slayers now. Cobra was around thanks to Jellal and Kinana, all she had to do was track down Mest to bring the Twin Dragons here. The blonde made her way toward the door when she was stopped by Happy’s voice.

 

“Lushie? Where are you going?”

 

“Aunnie Lulu?” The twins asked as well.

 

_Shit_ . She forgot about them. The celestial mage already knew that she'd have to go against Natsu’s wishes by admitting the truth about his so called “death” but she had forgotten about the twins. There was no way around that. They'd ask why he left and kept it a secret from not only them, but Gray. She could tell them about Acnologia, but they would know there was more to it then that. There were two options: she could tell everyone the truth and get the help of others that she _knew_ he needed **_or_ ** she could keep quiet and let him go as he is. It took less than a second for her to make up her mind. Lucy could deal with Natsu’s attitude later. She'd love to be on the receiving end of his wrath, because it would mean that he was alive.

 

“I'm going to the guild and you're coming with me,” Lucy announced.

 

All three of the homes other occupant's jaws dropped. “WHAT?!” They shouted.

 

“Y-you can't do that! Natsu would kill you! And me! We were supposed to wait until _after_ the whole ‘situation’ was over.” Happy said, not giving out the details for the twins sake.

 

“I know what he and the other two are doing and he's not going out there without help,” she argued.

 

“He has help! Zeref would be there and Mavis is giving both of them a boost using Fairy Heart since she can't fight with them. They'll be fine. They know him better than anyone. Besides, I thought you trusted Natsu!” The exceed shot back, not backing down.

 

“I trust in his abilities more than anyone. You know that; but that doesn't mean he can't use extra help. This isn't some rogue guild master or dark mage! This is the **him** we're talking about, and I refuse to do nothing!”

 

“So what are you gonna do?” Happy asked, knowing it was a futile effort. Lucy wasn't budging and he couldn't stop her.

 

“I'm going to gather the other dragon slayers. Right now we have four. I'll see if I can get Mest to retrieve the Sabertooth dragon slayers. We can use the Crystal and Phoenix’s sense of smell to lead us to Natsu and the others. If we get there in time, we can get the other dragon slayers to transfer their magic to Natsu.”

 

“So you wanna give him another power up?” Happy said, starting to understand her plan.

 

The exceed sighed as he watched the blonde nod. There was nothing that would stop Lucy now; not even Erza. She'll actually probably _help_ her fellow nakama. He motioned for the twins to follow him and Lucy towards the door. There was only one thought going through his head as they made their way to the guild.

 

_Natsu’s gonna_ _kill_ _me!_

 

Lucy glanced at her watch to see how long it had been since they had arrived at her place. Happy arrived with the twins around two hours ago. Mavis may be one of the most powerful beings on Earthland, but she can only work so fast. Add to the fact that she's pregnant gives them a little more time. They should have just left Natsu’s place if Lucy was correct (she hoped to God that she was) and Magnolia wasn't exactly the largest town; not to mention his apartment was already on the edge of the town. It would only take a little over forty five minutes by foot to reach the outskirts so Lucy gave herself a half hour to get the others. She lifted Crystal in her arms and Happy picked up Phoenix so they could make their way to the guild faster. The trip itself was short and they stopped in front of the large doors to put the twins down. They were surprisingly quiet the entire time. One look at them told the older two why. Both twins were teary eyed and sniffling, trying to hold back their tears as much as they could. Lucy gathered both in her arms and hugged them to her while Happy patted their heads.

 

“I don't feel good,” Phoenix said.

 

“I want mama! Where's mama?” Crystal added.

 

Lucy cussed in her head. Damn those Dragneels and their draconic natures. The twins would have been none the wiser as to what was happening if they had been normal children.

 

“Don't worry. We'll see Natsu soon, okay? I promise you'll see him.” Lucy said softly.

 

“Yeah! Natsu’s super strong! The strongest mage ever! He'll be fine!” Happy added reassuringly.

 

The pinkettes wiped their eyes and took a deep breath. They were still frowning, but they weren't crying so that was something. Lucy gave them a smile before straightening back up.

 

“You guys ready to meet some of your mama's friends?”

 

Big blue eyes widened and sparkled, now realizing where they were. Their tiny mouths formed an O shape in awe as Lucy swing the doors opened with Happy hesitantly following. The exceed prayed everything went well so that he didn't die later on for going against his wishes. It wasn't _that_ bad though. It wasn't as if Gray was here.

 

“Gray your clothes!” Cana called.

 

At those three words, both Lucy and Happy stopped and caused the twins to bump into them. They watched as a quiet Gray left the guild's masters office, face somber. Now that they paid close attention, the entire guild was quiet and the atmosphere was both tense and awkward. The only thing the blonde could think was that the ice mage must have just arrived and headed straight to the masters office. Since Mavis wasn't here, the second in command, Erza, was most likely up there. Sure enough, the redhead exited and made her way to the top of the banister. Every head turned toward her and Happy couldn't have been more grateful. Was it awkward? Yes. But with all of the attention on Erza and Gray, no one bothered to see who came through the door. Lucy wasn't as patient but she would listen to what her former teammate had to say.

 

“As you all know, one of our fellow nakama, Gray Fullbuster, was recently acquitted of his crimes due to what we now know was mind control. While it is a relief to know that he was not in control of his actions, they were still carried out nonetheless. For that, he will still face a punishment by the magic council and by Fairy Tail. Mavis has come to the decision that Gray is to be banned from the guild for three months with a one year probation of any missions.” The redhead declared loudly.

 

There were gasps of surprise that Mavis would come up with that. If that was the punishment bestowed upon him by Fairy Tail, they didn't want to know what the council would do to him.

 

“Now, I believe Gray has something he would like to say.” Erza moved aside so that Gray could take her place.

 

Everyone quietly watched as the ice mage clenched and unclenched his fist. Some of the newer members had looks of disdain and disgust as they watched the mess that he had become. They believed he deserved everything that was coming to them, and some even believed that he should be banned from Fairy Tail forever. The older members could only look in pity at their fellow nakama. He had no control over what he did and they couldn't imagine the guilt that he would have to carry around for the rest of his life. They were still disappointed, but they couldn't hold his actions against him. One of the newer members sneered but quickly sunk into themselves when a deadly glare from Erza was sent their way. Finally the raven looked up and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“First, I-I want to apologize to everyone here. I've already apologized to those that I've wronged more directly, but I want to say sorry to all of you. I treated you all like complete shit and none of you deserved that; especially those that refused to give up on me.” He looked over at Juvia and Lyon before facing the others.

 

“I know that I wasn't conscious and in control, but my actions were still unacceptable and I will take whatever punishment I receive from the council as well as the one here. I'll never be able to take back what I've done and that will remain my biggest regret. I don't expect your forgiveness because I don't deserve it, but I do want to say thank you. You could have kicked me out or completely abandoned me but you didn't. Some of you even stuck by my side through it all. I will never be able to repay you for your kindness, but I will try. I shamed Fairy Tail. I shamed Gramps. I shamed my family. And I shamed Natsu. I'm pretty sure he'd kick my ass if he were here.” There were chuckles and nods of agreement from the older members.

 

“Mama?” The twins piped at their mother's name.

 

Lucy and Happy’s eyes both widened as the entire guild turned around to face them. Immediately their focus went to the twins faces. The first one to react was Erza as she speedily went down the stairs to haul them out the door; however she was beaten by Summer out of all people. The little girl bounded over to her fellow toddlers.

 

“Cwysal! Phoenic!” She squealed, hugging the two.

 

“Summer!” They shouted simultaneously.

 

Erza’s eyes widened and she tried to shove them towards the door before Lucy stopped her, remembering why she was there. The blonde dragged her ex teammate over to the corner near the bar, ignoring the stares of the others.

 

“Happy, go find Mest,” Lucy said before facing Erza.

 

The exceed nodded and gave the group one last glance before zipping around the guild to find the teleportation mage.

 

“What are you doing?” Erza hissed under her breath.

 

“I'm trying to save “him”! _He's_ here and the Dragneel’s plan on fighting him by themselves!” Lucy hissed right back.

 

The requip mage’s eyes widened. “We have to go and help him–” Lucy stopped the redhead and shook her head.

 

“Our magic won't work against him. I already have a plan, but I'll need the dragon slayers. Happy’s going to find Mest so he can teleport the Sabertooth twins, but I need the others to come with me.”

 

Erza gritted her teeth, knowing she was right. Their magic won't work on the dragon king. Only a dragonslayer can take down a dragon and no matter how strong Natsu was, he'd need all the fire power he could get.

 

“We should bring Macao too,” Erza said to which Lucy made a face. It wasn't that she doubted his abilities, but she didn't know how much of a help the older man would be in this situation.

 

“He can make fire for Natsu to eat and power up.” Erza said to which Lucy’s eyes lit up. Before she could open her mouth, she was cut off by another nakama.

 

“What's this about Natsu?” Gajeel spoke up, eyeing the two.

 

He had smelt something funny as soon as the doors opened, but didn't pay it much attention until he saw the two little pink haired brats. That had raised his suspicions, but now his interest was peaked and he wasn't about to back down; even if it was Erza he had to deal with. Everyone turned their heads to the females at those words.

 

“It's _nothing_.” Erza said forcefully, but Gajeel ignored it.

 

“Bullshit,” he said to Lucy. He could smell Jellal approaching and he didn't need him to complicate the situation by getting in his face about yelling at his wife.

 

“What's going on bunny girl? And what's Natsu got to do with it?” He asked again, louder this time.

 

He angrily gnawed on a piece of metal, waiting for them to answer. He could already hear the other dragon slayers approaching as well, but now Gray was joining them too.

 

“Mama?” Crystal decided to interject at the moment, popping up from behind Gajeel’s leg along with Phoenix.

 

“You know mama!” Phoenix said excitedly before pausing.

 

The twins started sniffing Gajeel before looking at him with wide eyes and smiles. The female mages knew it was all downhill from here the minute their mouths opened.

 

“You're a drawgonslayer too! Jus like mama!” Now he was looking wide eyed at the kids along with the other dragon slayers.

 

Crystal’s nose crinkled. “You metal slayer?”

 

Phoenix stuck his tongue out at the shaggy haired raven. “Mama’s better! He bweaths fire! Beat dat!”

 

Everyone –save for Erza and Lucy– gasped. Wendy moved Gajeel out of the way and sniffed the scarves that no one bothered to point out, despite noticing it. Her eyes watered and she covered her mouth as tears fell. The bluenette was in shock.

 

“N-Natsu,” she whispered.

 

Gajeel was next as he lifted up Phoenix and sniffed him, ignoring the boys wiggling.

 

“No fucking way. It's impossible!” He said, face in awe.

 

The others didn't need to smell the twins to understand. Those two had the best noses in the guild. Besides, the faces –especially Phoenix’s– was almost identical to the Natsu they knew oh so well. Add on the pink hair and scarves and the conclusion was obvious. These were _Natsu’s_ kids. The Natsu who was supposed to be dead. Laxus was the next to speak.

 

“Wait. Why are you referring to Natsu as your mom?” The blonde was the first to get it together.

 

The twins tilted their heads. “Because he had us,” they said bluntly, as if it was obvious.

 

“He's a guy. Guys can't have–”

 

“Submissive dragons can.” Gajeel said. “So if one was a submissive dragonslayer, it didn't matter what gender you were. So if Natsu is their mom, then….”

 

Everyone looked at their eyes before looking at the now frozen [no pun intended] ice mage. He stood stock still, the only movement being the tears falling down his face. The guild went silent as the twins approached him. They knew that face. They had seen that face. Not in person, but in a picture their new aunts had shown them. Natsu never talked about him, but they had seen the way he looked at that man in the picture when their aunt had pulled it out of her book. There had been a stirring when they had seen the picture. It was as if their instincts had drawn them to the raven in the picture. And now that he was standing in front of him they couldn't ignore those instincts. In that moment, the twins _knew_.

 

“D-daddy?” Crystal said quietly, Phoenix standing next to her.

 

At that one word, everything shattered and he couldn't handle it anymore. Gray dropped to his knees and sobbed in relief. H-he was alive. Natsu was _alive_ . They were proof. Natsu’s kids. **Their** kids. The little ones got worried and quickly ran over to try to calm him down, giving them the tightest hug they could like their mother did for them whenever they felt sad. Gray stiffened at the touch for a split second before pulling the two to him.

 

Mira stood behind the bar, handing out tissues to guild members who needed them (her needing the most). They were all shocked. To find out that Natsu was alive and that he had kids! It was like a dream that they were afraid to wake up from. The meeting of the three was beautiful but there was one person missing. The man of the hour. Lucy and Erza at least had the qualm to look guilty.

 

“How long have you known about this?” Gajeel spoke first.

 

“We haven't known that long. Only a few months.” Erza said.

 

“A few _months_! Why the hell didn't you say anything!?”

 

“It's complicated. You think we didn't want to tell everyone? I couldn't even tell my own husband! There's more going on here than you know.”

 

“Then enlighten us.”

 

“We don't have time!” Lucy interrupted. “I need the dragon slayers to come with me.”

 

“Is it true!?” A voice suddenly spoke up. Lucy’s eyes widened at the sight of the Sabertooth twins. Damn, Mest was _fast_. “Is Natsu really alive?”

 

Erza gave a curt nod, but cut him off before he could rant. “Natsu will explain it to you, but you _have_ to come with us.”

 

“Why can't he come here?” Gajeel asked. It took everything in both female mages to not knock the hell out of him.

 

“Because he's probably in the middle of fighting by now!” Lucy snapped before getting in Gajeel’s face. “He is currently fighting against the most powerful and deadly being on earth and instead of helping him you're taking your damn time with stupid questions! Now if you don't hurry the hell up Natsu will die for _real_ this time. So shut the fuck up and come with me. **NOW!** ”

 

Everyone went wide eyed at the blonde with the exception of Happy who was smirking. Erza turned to Mira and gave her an order to look after the guild while she was gone and for no one except for the dragon slayers to come with them.

 

“Gray, I know you want to come and help, but you're not in any condition to fight. And you're magic won't work against him.” Erza said as calmly as she could.

 

“Against who?! My mate is _alive_ and fighting for his life _again_ and you're telling me to stay here!” He yelled.

 

“Think of Crystal and Phoenix,” Erza said, gesturing to the two toddlers in his arms. “They’ll need someone to protect them if something goes wrong. If there is anyone who Natsu would trust them with, it's you. Stay here and protect your children.”

 

Gray gritted his teeth, but deep down he knew that she was right. If he couldn't be on the battlefield, this was the next best place he could be. He looked down at identical blue eyes looking back up at him. His face immediately relaxed. Dammit. Their kids just had to be so friggin adorable. He couldn't even stay mad. He sighed and faced Erza once again.

 

“Fine. But if you're not back in three hours, I'm leaving.” He said.

 

The redhead looked like she wanted to argue, but knew there was no time so she simply nodded and left out.

 

The raven stood and led the twins to the same booth he used to sit in with the rest of Team Natsu. They wiggled their way onto the chair with his help before shooting off questions and rambling nonstop. Oh yeah, these were definitely Natsu’s kids.

  
_You better come back to us flamebrain_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have Natsu introduce them at first, but thats so stereotypical. I'd rather Gray and everyone else find out another way. Enjoy this happy chapter, because I guarantee you will HATE me next chapter. Mwahahaha. See ya next time!


	17. Fight to the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle commences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry. I know I've kept you waiting forever. In my defense, I had so many things going on. I had to drop out of school last semester and quit my job because the doctors misdiagnosed me with breast cancer! I do have a tumor, but its not harmful. I don't know how they thought it was cancerous. That is a HUGE mistake to make. So i was in doctor's offices and check ups. It took them three months before one of the surgeons finally realized something was off about my test results. Thank God for him. But now I'm back in school and work. Thank God! Anyways, the climax has arrived! And as a present, I decided to give you a 7,000 word chapter. Hopefully that makes up for my absence.

Natsu growled and spit out blood, while Zeref put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The brothers glared at their unscathed and smirking father: God, Natsu wanted to wipe that smug look off his face, but he couldn't. Not even Mavis’ power boost was enough to scratch him, let alone get a blow in. Natsu took some pride in the fact that he had at least charred his clothes and Zeref had messed up his hair, but that was it. They knew Acnologia was strong, but this was just unfair. The youngest Dragneel had already gone into Dragon Force and that had been a bust. The only success he had was in beating up that wannabe blonde “Dragneel”. He was pretty sure he hated him more than his father and spoke in  _ volumes _ . Zeref may have no longer been a black mage but he couldn't overlook the pain Larcade had caused. One moment he was bloodied and unconscious, the next he was literally incinerated. The raven even dissipated his ashes. The fire dragonslayer had never been happier that Zeref was on his side. That was the reason he wasn't dead. That and the dragon king was still attempting to persuade him. The brothers looked up at the sound of a grunt.

 

“Tsk. This is becoming a bother,” Acnologia stated in a bored manner with a hint of agitation in tone. “Neither of you are strong enough to defeat me so save yourself the trouble and join me already. These attempts of yours are futile.”

 

Natsu snarled. “We’ll see about that. It's not over until we say it is!”

 

Acnologia sighed. “You're as stubborn as your mother.”

 

“Don't bring mom into this! It's not my fault you lost her! You wanna blame someone? Blame Eileen! You already got your revenge on her. Hell, you stomped her face into the ground like a fucking bug! Why is nothing ever enough for you?!”

 

“When you lose your mate, your entire world falls apart. At least I was kind enough to let yours live. I could have taken away him and your children, but I didn't because you're my son.”

 

“More like because you wanted me in top condition in case I had to fight. Not to mention the leverage you'd have over me.” Natsu mumbled, knowing his father would hear him.

 

Acnologia made no attempt to correct him since they all knew it to be true. He was a heartless being; he has been for centuries and not even Natsu could change that. They were four hundred years too late. But they weren't too late to stop him once and for all. As if reading his youngest son's mind, the silver hair male laughed.

 

“You can try all you want but you can't kill me. No one can.” 

 

Natsu snarled “Wanna bet?” before lunging at him, Zeref right behind him.

 

Natsu threw a flaming fist at Acnologia, the power of Igneel’s flanges surging through him. While Agnologia dodged and partied with quick finesse. His body moved fluidly as he ducked and flipped a few feet away from Natsu. The fire dragon Slayer was quicker than the dragon King expected as he automatically crossed his arms in an X to block the flaming crimson lotus blade. Zeref analyzed Acnologia’s fight pattern while backing up his brother to not give their father and opening. Natsu ran up to Acnologia and threw a King Dragon Fist. Zeref appeared behind Acnologia and delivered a roundhouse to his back. He knew it would make no difference damage wise, but it bought them a few seconds, cutting off any escape route. Natsu finally landed a hit, causing Acnologia to skid back, barely maintaining his footing. The younger Dragon Slayer have him no time to recover, throwing one demolition fist after another. The youngest stopped his attack abruptly and somersaulting out of range, much to the confusion of his father. Natsu smirked as he watched understanding farm across Acnologia’s face. Natsu’s vigorous punches just then had been a mere distraction. He had glanced at his brother through his peripheral to see Zeref’s arms travel in a circular motion until his hands met, one facing upwards while the other pointed downwards. His eyes had already turned red as he silently chanted. By the time he realized what was going on, it was too late. Zeref used his infamous Death Pillar attack, a streak of black covering Acnologia before exploding. The Earth shook beneath their feet at the power of the explosion. Mavis’ Fairy Heart boost increased the power to a level that b no one could survive. 

 

The dust and smoke finally cleared and the Dragneel brothers faces dropped, Zeref a mask of annoyance and Natsu’s in complete horror. They watch their father chuckle and wipe debris off of his face with his arm, his cloak now turned to ash. 

 

“I'm actually quite proud of you both. Natsu, you managed to land multiple his on me and Zeref, that attack could've killed Ankhseram himself. But as you can see, it had no effect on me.” 

 

Both Natsu and Zeref were furious. They had given their all and it did nothing. He dodged most of their hits, and even when they landed a hit, there was no impact at all. He would slide a few feet back or his clothes would be singed, but there wasn't any bruising. Zeref’s Death Pillar didn't even make a  _ scratch. _ It was almost as if he was immune to magic…..

 

The brothers eyes widened as they looked at each other. It wasn't possible. It shouldn't be possible. There had to be something else in play here. There was no such thing as being immune to magic. Everyone was affected by it somehow. It didn't matter whether you were a human, exceed, dragon, etc.  _ Everything _ had a reaction of sorts. Acnologia smirked at their almost accurate conclusion. 

 

“It shouldn't be possible to be immune to magic.” Zeref spoke evenly, an undertone of anger in his voice. 

 

He wasn't one to put his emotions on display at all, but his father always managed to get to him somehow.

 

“It isn't.” Acnologia spoke, a sinister grin on his face. “It is possible, however, to be able to  _ absorb _ all types of magic.” 

 

The Dragneel brothers were stunned. They had never been met another person who had that ability; then again, their father possessed many abilities no one should have. Every plan that had been formulated –Mavis’ included– went out the window. Their magic was useless against him and there was no chance at beating him in hand to hand combat. Both brothers had been temporarily distracted by that bit of news and Acnologia took that miniscule window and pounced. Natsu was quick to turn around but before a blow could be landed, a whirlwind blew him backwards as a metal beam hit him in the gut. Natsu’s head shot up to see all of six of the other dragon slayers in front of him, stance ready to attack at any moment. If this was any other time, he'd have smiled and tackled them all (even Cobra). But this was not a time to celebrate their sudden appearance. This was the last thing he wanted. This was the reason he had faked his own death on the first place. The fire dragon slayer didn't want any of his nakama getting caught in his shitty family's crossfire. This was between father and son. Dragneels only. No outsiders allowed whatsoever.

 

“Oh shut it Salamander. I can hear your loudass thoughts from here.” Cobra stated. “We guys a quick update about you guys fighting the dragon King with Mavis’ help but we didn't know why. So Acnologia is your pops, huh?”

 

Being one of the few people to go head to head with the dragon King, he didn't understand the significance of it all. “i heard stories about him. How he turned into a dragon and shoot. So if he's technically a dragon doesn't that make you one too?”

 

The other dragon slayers froze for a second, each glancing back at him in shock. Not necessarily by Cobra’s words but by the fact that Natsu had yet to correct him. The pink haired Slayer turned away and rolled his eyes.

 

“Only half.” he mumbled, disappointedly 

 

Natsu didn't want to stay a dragon but transforming as easily as his father did would have been a great help in their past fights. Lord knows it would have perfect for the Eclipse Gate incident.

 

“I knew there was something off about you, Salamander!” Gajeel shouted. “No one randomly powers up in the middle of fights the way you do.”

 

The others nodded before closing their eyes in concentration. All the Dragneels looked on in slight confusion before understanding dawned onto their faces. The six dragon slayers opened their eyes, an immense power surging from each individual. The magic power combined was overwhelming. It would have made a non dragon slayer fall to their knees. If Zeref hadn't received his enchantment from Mavis, he would have stumbled back at the display. This was a sight even he had never seen and one that would be engraved in both his and Natsu’s memory. Natsu's had never been more proud of his nakama than he was at that moment. It was a sight to behold.

 

He looked at his fellow dragon slayers.  _ All _ of whom had entered dragon force.

 

_ My nakama are so badass. _ Natsu couldn't help but think.

 

Acnologia’s smile widened. Now he was in for a fight. It seemed that the  _ real _ battle had just begun.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Gray tapped his for impatiently as he alternated between watching the clock and his kids. That was something he never thought he would say. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't a bad surprise though. It was actually the complete opposite. This was the second best news he'd ever received; Natsu alive being the first.  _ Natsu _ . There was a pang in the ravens chest. While he was ecstatic at the fact that his beloved mate was in the land of the living, there was no doubt that he hasn't heard of what had happened while he was gone.  Gray's sins had been made public and there wanted a single person who would take his help. He has already accepted the fact that he would probably never go on another mission ever again (unless it was in Alvarez or Edolas; which were both out of the question, no matter how reformed they now were). It would just be one of how many punishments.

 

He had just went over his punishments with Mavis no more than an hour and a half ago. He needed something to take his mind off of what was happening, and while he already loved his children, they were a reminder of what was going on. So Gray had left them in the hands of Happy and followers Mavis upstairs to the Guild Masters room. It had been a tough conversation on both ends but they needed to get it over with as soon as possible.

 

_ Flashback: _

 

_ Gray sat down in front of the large desk Mavis was currently sitting on, her skirt falling over her crossed knees. Despite being well over one hundred and fifty years old and one of the most powerful mages of all time –not to mention a wizard saint and guild master multiple times– she was still childlike in nature and always would be. Her rare sweet and forgiving nature was what made Mavis…. well, Mavis. She somehow was able to to be mature yet playful and carefree at the same time; the only exception being whenever her nakama were targeted and threatened. Another side you didn't know she possessed would rise to the surface and she end up becoming one of the ruthless people you had ever seen. It reminded Gray of Natsu. _

 

_ “So you know why you're here,” Mavis spoke in one her rare stern tones, her words clipped and face grim. _

 

_ Gray nodded and said as respectfully as he could, “Yes, ma’am. I am aware.” _

 

_ The blonde nodded before getting straight to it. She never believed in bearing around the bush. It was easier to get it over with. The more direct you were than the colder you may seem and the harsher you would be; that was a fact. At least that way, it was quicker for the person to heal instead of stretching it out or as long as possible and causing the person to be on edge. To her, that was much worse. _

 

_ “You have committed multiple crimes that vary from obtaining and using illegal substances and disturbing the peace; however, you and I both know that that is not the reason we are here. The grave crimes that range from battery and assault, rape, attempted murder of a Wizard Saint, and murder of a bandit that your were to simply obtain are what bring you here. It has been brought to our attention of the circumstances in which these crimes occurred. Valid proof was given to the council of Wizard Saints –and while we now understand that you had no control over your actions– they were carried out nonetheless and you will have to pay for your crimes.” _

 

_ Mavis paused and although her posture was bone straight, her face tense, and her mouth set in a grim line, there was a quick flicker of sympathy in her eyes. Both she and Gray knew that she didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. He would have to face penance; no matter how grave it may be. He had already visited the homes of each of his victims. That was an experience that he would never forget. Everyone had heard of his sins and what had been the actual truth behind them, but that didn't erase the mental and physical scars that he had caused those women. He had completely understood and accepted the fact that, while they understood and appreciated his sincere and earnest apology, they couldn't forgive him. Some may in the distant future but many would never be able to. Gray would always carry that with him; he had known this before he had visited them. There was nothing he could do but cope with it the best he can. Now it was the journey to forgive  _ himself _ that would be more challenging than anything. Gray turned his head back to Mavis once she cleared her throat to gain his attention. _

 

_ “Your sentence will be the original one I proposed before your were taken away. However, since you broke out of your cell I have to add to the original one. I am unaware of when your spell was lifted and when you were truly lucid so I will go over it once again. You were to originally be under house arrest for one month. Due to your illegal escape, it has been extended to three months. You will also be unable to use your magic for eighteen months. During your other fifteen months outside of house arrest, you will be performing community service. There has also been a million jewel fee that you  _ **_alone_ ** _ will have to pay within the next two years; you are not allowed to receive money from any outside source. While this is the penance given to you from Fiore, there is still the matter of the guild.” _

 

_ Gray tensed. This was the part that he was more scared of than anything the Wizard Saints would throw at him.  _

 

_ “After your house arrest is over, there will be an additional three months of banishment from the guild. Even if there is an emergency where you are permitted to leave, you must stay away from Fairy Tail. This means that you do not come within one hundred yards of this guild for a total of six months. And during the other full year, you have a time limit of two hours in the guild per day. You will never be able to become S class, let alone participate in any S class missions. You will be able to take only two missions a month for the rest of your life. Your house visits will be limited to two members twice a month for the six months that you remain banished. You will carry out any chores in the guild that are asked of you without complaint and are not allowed to participate in any Fairy Tail events from here on out. Do you understand?” _

 

_ Gray had never seen Mavis’ face so dark and he could say that it was truly terrifying. The devil slayer nodded his head slowly. _

 

_ “I understand,” was all he could say at the moment. _

 

_ Six month banishment from the guild with barely any visitation rights and only two hours for an entire  _ **_year_ ** _ , nothing S class related ever again, and a very limited number of missions for the rest of his life? Mavis wasn't holding back. But it was much better than being completely banished from the guild. He wouldn't be able to handle that.  _

 

_ Mavis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she opened them they were back to their gentle state. There was an apologetic look on her face and Gray put his hand up to cut off what was most likely an apology. _

 

_ “Don’t worry. I understand. Just being able to still be a member of Fairy Tail is enough for me.”  _

 

_ Mavis gave the raven a soft smile before leading him out of the room. “Don't worry for now. Your punishment won't start until this fight is over. I'm pretty sure Natsu would love for his first time to see you again would be in the guild.” _

 

_ Great couldn't help but smile at that. He usually agreed with the first master but he had to disagree with her on this. Natsu could care less where they were. Seeing each other would be enough. They would be only the two people in the room. That he knew for a fact. _

 

_ Flashback End _

 

Now the devil slayer was sitting in a booth with who he now knew was Phoenix leaning onto his side and Crystal in his lap. He discovered that Phoenix want find of cold so he opted for his side, as opposed to Crystal, who had no problem with it. It wasn't hard to guess who would inherit what. The names were an indicator as well. Great couldn't have helped but smile when Happy explained the names. That was such a Natsu thing to do, naming his children after each of their elements. The fire dragon slayer seemed to have a feeling when he named them; seeing as Crystal did look more like Gray with slightly smaller eyes, lighter skin, whereas Phoenix was a mini Natsu if he'd ever seen one. It was like looking in the past. The _ only _ thing he got from Gray was the blue color of his eyes, since even the shape of them was Natsu. The only thing that both truly had in common were the fangs, pink hair, and enormous smiles. He had only seen it for a split second when they had first realized who he was, but after that it was a mess of tears on both ends. The twins were now asleep and it took all of the raven’s willpower not to wake them up. He knew they could smell fear (at least that's what Happy had told them). It had been well over three hours and he wanted nothing more than to go Natsu, but no one would tell him what the  **_FUCK_ ** was going. He had no idea who he was going up against. All he knew is that he was with Zeref and the dragon slayers. Even  _ Macao _ went. How the hell would  _ Macao _ be a bigger help than he?

 

Gray looked down to see the twins shifting around and whimpering. They obviously sensed that something was wrong and he trusted them. The two woke up and looked at him with teary eyes.

 

“Mama’s in twouble,” Crystal whispered.

 

“You hafta papa!” Phoenix insisted.

 

Gray glanced back at the door before nodding resolutely. He picked up Crystal and Phoenix and brought them upstairs to Mavis’ office. The minute the blonde saw them, she frowned. As much as she wanted to stop him, she knew there was no way he would stay. It was already difficult enough for him to wait and it was well past three hours. Mates couldn't sit around and do nothing. She simply nodded and wished him well. Gray have both of the twins a kiss to the top of their head before leaving out.

 

“Happy!” Gray called the exceed who was in his own world, a worried look on his face. The ice mage wasn't even sure he was blinking. The exceed slowly turned his head around and the raven was slightly taken aback by his empty eyes. He was more worried than ever now.

 

“Take me to Natsu,” he said sternly.

 

The exceed just nodded slowly before leading the way. It was as if he was on autopilot. Gray wondered if he could sense what was going on as well, because no matter who Natsu faced he never looked this distraught. He always had hope in his best friend; more so than anyone.

 

_ Hang on Natsu. I'm on my way. _

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Natsu wiped the blood he just coughed out on his hands onto his pants. He gritted his teeth in frustration. It was nothing but destruction all around him. Macao had passed out from magic depletion, out of fire to feed Natsu. Sting and Rogue were out cold while Wendy was barely hanging onto consciousness. Cobra was on the ground wheezing through his now crushed throat and trying to stop his ears from bleeding out anymore. Gajeel had a huge gash across both sides of his face and his stomach. Natsu knew he needed treatment the most. Even Laxus had slashes all along on his chest, some of which were bleeding profusely. Natsu didn't even want to look at all the broken bones he knew each dragon slayer had. This was exactly why he didn't want Fairy Tail getting involved. Everyone had been in dragon force and gave all they had and it still wasn't enough. Sure they had landed a few blows on Acnologia, but it made no difference. He still stood tall, looking down on everyone as if they were lesser beings. This was a fight they couldn't win. Not even feelings could beat this  _ monster _ . The only two left standing were the Dragneel brothers. Both were covered in head to toe bruises but their fighting spirit never wavered.

 

_Dammit. Dammit._ **_Dammit!_** Natsu thought. 

 

How could they defeat someone who was basically immune to magic. They had tried to do a joint attack so that he wouldn't be able to take all of their different types of magic at once but that had failed. They went back to back, hoping to run down at least some of his endurance. That didn't work. Hell, they tried fusing their magic with Natsu’s for a wide scale attack. That  _ barely _ worked. All it got was a huge burn mark on his chest and a scratch on his cheek. Even the Dragneel brothers did a unison raid that was completely nullified. Everything seemed hopeless, but he would not give up. 

 

Acnologia smirked, probably knowing his exact thoughts. God, how the fire dragon slayer wanted to wipe off that stupid smirk. He was so immersed in his fight that he didn't hear the footsteps or smell the familiar scent coming this way. It wasn't until he heard voices that he went stock still and his blood froze. Out of all people, they were the  _ last _ ones who needed to be here. Acnologia turned his head and his smirk only widened when he saw who had arrived. 

 

“Mama!” The twins yelled as they flew to where their mother was. “We here to help!”

 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

 

They were not supposed to be here. They were supposed to be with Lucy and Happy back at her apartment. They were supposed to be  _ safe _ . 

 

“How did you get here and why aren't you with Happy and Luce?” Natsu tried his hardest not to become completely hysterical. 

 

“Lulu took us to Faiwy Tail and we meet daddy and da other peoples. Daddy took us to aunnie Mae’s room but we leave when she went to potty.” Crystal babbled, forgetting how dire the situation is. 

 

Natsu never took his eyes off of Acnologia during the entire exchange. He couldn't even find it him himself to be shocked that they met Gray. What mattered now was their safety. He would find a way to get them back to that, even if it killed him. Phoenix took what he thought to be a battle stance next to Natsu, ready for a fight. He seemed to be the one out of the two that understood what was going on. As much as Natsu admired his bravery, it wasn't enough to sway him into letting them stay.

 

“So these are your kin…” The dragon king stated with interest. “They look just like you; especially the boy. He has the same fire in his eyes that you did at that age.”

 

“Shut up. Leave them out of this,” Natsu growled.

 

Acnologia chuckled. This was too perfect. At this point his son didn't need to join him; all he needed was a form of destruction. He should have taken out his mate if he knew Natsu would be this stubborn. That was fine. If anything, it was much better than anything that could happen. There was one thing that Natsu would never be able to get over. Not even his brother or good mate would be able to save him. His draconic nature would rise to the surface and considering he was already part dragon, killing dragon slayers would suffice in order for him to truly transform. Acnologia had to act now, when everyone was down and his sons were weak. His arm extended and a dark beam shot out, aiming directly at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer knew he couldn't dodge it, so he prepared to block it the best he could. This had much more power behind it than the others. He could feel it the minute it left his palm. 

 

“Get behind Zeref!” He shouted at his kids, his arms crossed in an X in front of him.

 

Then something happened that no one saw coming. The black beam expanded before abruptly changing directions. Natsu’s eyes widened as he dove to jump in front of them. A scream ripped from his throat as he realized he wouldn't make it. Natsu was flung backwards from some of the impact. He slowly scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his spine from hitting the now cracked tree. His mind went to a dark place as the image of what he may see appeared in his mind. He wheezed and coughed up some of the debris that had gotten caught in his throat. His ears were ringing but he didn't care. He needed to get to his twins. He could only pray that they were okay, no matter how improbable it was. Natsu got to where the kids hopefully still were and tried to wave the dust out of his face. 

 

It finally cleared to show the twins completely unharmed, saved for the dust from the debris on them. Natsu dropped in front of them to check just in case, but there was nothing there. His eyebrows rose in confusion before he saw the now black scarves and the glowing necklaces. He pulled the two to them and hugged them tightly, sighing in relief. As much as he wanted to hold his children, his inner dragon was roaring in anger. No. In  **rage** . 

 

**_How dare he harm my kin!?_ ** His mind supplied.

 

Zeref could sense the aura around the ground and summed over to grab the twins hands. Natsu’s head snapped in his direction as he growled. Zeref stood directly in front of him, looking his little brother dead in the eye.

 

“It's me. Zeref-nii. I will protect them. You do what you need to,” the black mage said firmly.

 

After a few seconds, Natsu recognized his brother and nodded before turning to face the soon to be dead monster. Nothing registered around him. Not Zeref and Laxus evacuating the other dragon slayers out of Natsu’s range. Not his children's words of encouragement. Only the man in front of him. Acnologia wanted a monster, then a monster Natsu would become.

 

Red scales covered the top half of his face and ran down his outer arm with black claws for hands. Wings as black as night with edges as sharp as knives protruded from his back. The black color matched the intricate markings that started right below his facial scales and ran down the right side of his face and neck. What was salmon hair turned blood red with black streaks. His eyes were a pupiless pitch black. Twisted horns stood out of his now tilted head and his red and black tail swished dangerously. 

 

Acnologia couldn't hide his shock. This was like nothing he had ever seen. For the first time in his life Acnologia was slightly afraid. He had just unleashed a demonic beast, an evil that rivaled his own. There was so much malice he didn't think his son possessed, and all of it was directed at him. Before he could blink, he was on the ground as a beam of what could only be described as hellfire hit him. Acnologia went to stand up, only to find that he couldn't; at least not quickly. The attack had been successful. Shock and confusion were the two most prominent emotions. Magic didn't work on him so…. His eyes went back to his chest to see lingering dark tendrils swirling around the injury. 

 

_ Curses _ . His mind supplied. 

 

Magic was ineffective, but curses was something completely different. Natsu seemed to realize this as well, a sharp toothed sinister smile appearing on his face. Acnologia realized then and there that he was fucked. Barrage after barrage came at him; unlike the last time though, he wasn't quick enough to avoid and block them all. He had been sent flying with an upper cut from the other dragon slayer followed directly by a hellfire wing attack to the gut. Blood spurt out of Acnologia’s mouth. Even through the pain he still managed to grab Natsu’s arm and flip him over, slamming him into the ground across from him. Natsu flipped over before hovering in the air and taking flight to deliver a direct attack to Acnologia. Before he could land a hit, the other grabbed one of his wings, gritting his teeth as the pain from his hands being stabbed completely in one side and out the other seeped in. Natsu spun around quickly, successfully shaking off Acnologia. The older mage rolled back into a crouching position, not quite thrown off balance. 

 

Natsu landed a few yards away from his father before facing him, a wild look in his eyes. They both knew this needed to end. With resolution set in their minds, both males took a deep breath.

 

“Hellfire Dragon–”

 

“Dragon King–”

 

“ROOOOAAARRRR!”

 

Two beams of black –one tinted with a deep blue and the other a swirl of gold and red– fired at the other before colliding in a clash so fierce the sky rumbled and the ground cracked. The explosion could be seen from miles away, neighboring cities bearing witness to the dark flames and black smoke rising into the darkening skies. The outline of two dragons roaring flashing like lightning, so quick that if one blinked they would miss it.

 

The dragon slayers and to mages who had been closest to the battle heard nothing but silence. Not even a breath; then again, they weren't in the best shape. That didn't stop them from worrying. The group slowly made their way back, worse for wear but conscious and healed thanks to Wendy. Zeref lead the way back with the twins on either side, holding onto his hands. They didn't have a good feeling that only increased as they got closer. The sight that greeted them would be ingrained in their minds. 

 

Acnologia lay a hundred or so yards away, a large hole in the middle of his chest. The rest of his body was burnt to a crisp, even his hair hair had been turned to ash. Zeref wanted to shout to the Heavens that he was finally gone. A small part of him mourned for the father he once knew. The kind and caring, jovial man who would do anything for his family. He reminded himself that that man was gone. He had died long ago and that monster had taken his place. 

 

Zeref couldn't shout or laugh or even smile. Not when his baby brother lay a few yards away, a hole in his chest as well. His was much smaller, but it was still there. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, but worried the black mage the most was that his demonic-draconic form had yet to disappear. The dragon slayers gasped and stumbled back, shocked at their fellow nakama’s appearance. The only one who didn't back away was Wendy who felt something was off. She didn't hesitate to drop next to Natsu, her hands glowing a soft blue as she tried to tell him. The twins were on the other side, grasping his arm for dear life as tears slid down their chubby little cheeks.

 

“Mama, wake up!”

 

“Mama, pweeaasseee wake up!”

 

The twins sobbed as they watched his chest barely move. They were upset that they weren't strong enough to help their mother. No one was, not even their uncle. The big bad man was too strong. Even in their mothers strongest mode, he still didn't defeat him. They didn't think him being dead mattered if their mother died as well. They couldn't imagine a world without their mothers big smile and bright eyes. They couldn't imagine a world where they didn't hear their mother's voice telling them bedtime stories and telling them that everything was going to be okay. They couldn't imagine not getting his warm hugs and kisses that made all the bad things go away. That wasn't a world the two wanted to live in. He  _ had _ to be okay. Crystal and Phoenix needed their mama. As if it wasn't bad enough, a familiar voice rung out from a few yards away. 

 

“Natsu!” Everyone turned their heads to see Gray and Happy headed over their way.

 

Everyone cringed. Aside from the twins and Happy, he was the last person they needed here. They watched as he stopped abruptly once he arrived, his eyes going wide. His biggest nightmare had come true. He was too late. _ Again. _ He didn't give a damn about his E.N.D form. All he knew was that his mate was on the verge of death. For real this time. Tears built in Wendy’s eyes as she tried to use all of her strength. Even with Zeref helping, it still wasn't enough. He needed herbs that were nowhere near this area. They weren't even in Magnolia.

 

“Shit!” Zeref hissed. “Fucking hell.”

 

“Do something!” Gray yelled at Zeref, now kneeling with Natsu’s head resting on his lap. The horns had torn his pants and were digging into his thighs, but that was nothing compared to the emotional pain he felt now. “You brought him back to life before! You can do it again!”

 

“I cant!” Zeref’s eyes flashed red, his anger and frustration showing. No one had seen the black mage like this before and it was terrifying. Had Natsu not been the main focus, the other wizards would have backed away. “I fucking can't.”

 

“Why not?” Happy quietly questioned, hovering next to the twins.

 

“Because technically he's already dead! Last time, I resurrected a  _ human _ . It has consequences, but it's not impossible to bring someone back to life. Even that took years. There is no way to bring a demon back to life. I've been looking these past few years in case I needed it for this moment, but there is nothing.”

 

“You can't use Fairy Heart?” Gray suggested, completely unaffected by his words; meanwhile the others were reeling from this new information.

 

Zeref shook his head. “That magic is pure; almost as pure as light itself. Natsu's resurrection was with brought back with magic as black as evil. He's not just a  _ demon _ . He is  _ the  _ demon. The strongest and most fearsome to ever live.”

 

Happy nodded in agreement. “And he's part dragon; the son of Acnologia after he became a dragon. So he’s a direct descent of a evil person.” 

 

“His personality and morals may be just and good, but deep down at his core he is evil personified. The fact that he's been able to keep that at bay shows just how amazing he is.” Zeref murmured.

 

The twins nodded. “Mama’s the most greatest person ever,” Crystal whispered while Phoenix simply nodded in agreement.

 

Everyone froze when Natsu’s eyes fluttered open. “Mama!” The twins said simultaneously, smiles on their faces.

 

“Hey babies. Are you okay?” He rasped.

 

They both nodded fervently. “We all are. You defeated the big bad meanie monster!” Phoenix said proudly. 

 

Natsu nodded. That was good. That was all he wanted, for everyone to be safe. He knew there would be a cost to it though. No one destroyed Acnologia and came out okay. The fire dragon slayer expected this outcome; he had just hoped that his kids weren’t there to see him like this. The older Dragneel coughed and Gray turned his head so he could spit out blood. He jerked from the touch. His still pupiless black eyes looked up and his eyebrows rose in shock.

 

“Gray,” Natsu whispered.

 

Gray just gave him a watery smile and stroked his scaled face tenderly. “Hey you.”

 

“Surprise!” He said weakly, a wobbly smile on his face. “Bet you didn’t expect this, huh? Your mate being E.N.D. Sorry to-”

 

Gray shook his head. “I’m not disappointed. I don’t care. You aren’t the demon E.N.D or the dragon son of Acnologia. You’re Natsu. My mate. That’s all that matters.”

 

“You sap,” Natsu whispered before turning to face a crying Wendy and the other teary eyed wizards. “Thank you for trying. Thanks to all of you guys. You didn’t have to help; especially with all the pain I caused you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, that’s weird hearing you all sentimental and stuff.” Gajeel said gruffly. 

 

Natsu weakly chuckled before turning to Zeref and Happy. “Will you guys be okay?” Zeref nodded, knowing what his brother was silently asking.

 

“Thanks. You were a pretty great big brother, aside from the whole evil thing.” Zeref chuckled. “And you were the best friend a guy could ever have.” Natsu told Happy.

 

“And the best big brother too. Right… dad?” Happy whispered the last part.

 

Natsu still caught it and smiled. “Of course little buddy! Don’t eat too much fish. And ask Charle out properly.”

 

Happy nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. The exceed didn’t care how much blood Natsu was covered in; he still went to lay on his chest, burying his face in it and silently crying. It wasn’t until they saw their big brother’s little body shaking with sobs that the twins finally registered what was going on. They scrambled over to be on either side of his chest, hugging both their mother and Happy.

 

“No mama! Don’t leave us!” Crystal said, in between sobs.

 

“Is not fair! You was supposed to teach me all da cool fire dwagon spells so I can be a slayer like you!” Phoenix shouted, clutching on as tight as he could.

 

Natsu rose his arms up enough to stroke the back of their heads, softly shushing both of them. “It’s gonna be okay. Mama will always be with you. I won’t be completely gone. You’ll always have me in your heart.” His own voice caught slightly and he had to clear his throat to avoid his voice breaking. He had to be strong for them until the very end.

 

Crystal just shook her head as Phoenix shouted, “That’s not good enough!”

 

“Mama promises that you will be okay. You have your aunties and uncles, your grampa Gilly, your big brother, and now your daddy. And I’ll be watching. I’ll always watch over you. I love you.” He managed to glance around at everyone, before his eyes finally landed on Gray. “All of you.”

 

Natsu smiled before his eyes drifted shut.

 

“MAAAMMMAAAAAA!” The twins wailed, their cries only amplifying the dreary atmosphere.

 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the area. Everyone was crying, even the dragon slayers. Macao had to turn away, the scene too much for him. Gajeel held a sobbing Wendy. Zeref had his head bow while stroking the twins backs. 

 

Gray now realized that Natsu could’ve never been dead in the beginning, because there was no amount of pain that could compare to what he felt in this moment. His very soul shattered and there was a stabbing pain in his heart that would never heal. A part of him was gone and he knew that he would never be whole again. For the sake of his and Natsu’s children, he would try to keep it together in the future, but he couldn’t stop the sobs escaping his own lips. They needed comfort and he couldn’t give them that; not when he himself was hurt and devastated. He had empty and hollow the first time he had heard of Natsu’s “death”. Now he wished he could become an empty shell of himself; at least then he wouldn’t have to suffer this never ending torture. Natsu was officially gone and he wasn’t coming back. Gray knew that despite what Zeref had said about Natsu being evil, the devil slayer knew it wasn’t true. That wasn’t the life he chose to live. No matter how “demonic” he had claimed Natsu was, Gray knew deep down that he would be amongst the angels.

 

“I love you too Natsu…” Gray whispered.

 

_ May angels lead you in _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. The last line is actually from a song about someone losing a loved one at a young age. When I heard one of the lines of the hook "A song for a heart so big. God wouldn't let it live." It was kind of perfect because he has the biggest heart.This was incredibly hard to write; especially since I was listening to Jimmy Eat World,  
> x Ambassador, Sleeping at Last, etc. Basically a pretty melancholic playlist. I was sobbing at the end and by the time I was finished, I actually kind of hated myself a little for this ending. lol. But the story is not over yet! There's still 2 or 3 more chapters left. It doesn't get more depressing than this chapter so we can only go up from here. The goal is to complete this by July because I don't want to be one of those authors whose stories are out for multiple years. My goals always been less than 2 years for my stories. I have multiple works but I REFUSE to post them until I finish this. This is my main priority. Please feel free to comment. Your comments really motivated me to get this chapter out. So I appreciate them :)


	18. A Third Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things seem too good to be true...... they usually are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooo sorry. I can't even write all of the reasons i've been gone because you won't read them. lol. Life happened. That's easiest way to put it. It's not the longest chapter, mainly because the next chapter is probably gonna be pretty intense so, it's more or less leading up to the next chapter. I do want to get the next chapter out within a month or so because I'm coming up on the 2 year anniversary and i only have 18 chapters. That's sad as hell. lol. Enough rambling, enjoy!

Green eyes slowly opened to see… well, nothing. There was only white. Natsu sat up and looked around, hoping to see something else, but the scenery didn't change. It was blank as far as his eyes could see. He knew he was dead; that was obvious. He's been comatose multiple times so he knew what it was like when a person was simply unconscious as opposed to completely deceased. The pinkette didn't know what to do now. He had told his kids that he would watch over them, but he couldn't see a damn thing. It should have frustrated him or made him furious. He should have been sad and depressed that he was dead, but he wasn't. He didn't feel  _ anything. _ Did death do that to a person? Turn them into emotionless zombies who roamed the afterlife as shells of their previous selves? If that was the case, then someone needed to come back from the dead for at least a few minutes to warn others. Granted he came back to life, but he was so young when he died that he didn't remember any of it. Even if he was older, Zeref’s constant tests on him would have probably left his mind in a discombobulated mess anyways. He scratched his head, honestly not knowing what to do now. Did he just keep walking until he found something? Or maybe he could just ask the huge man standing next to him…. 

Wait. 

 

Natsu knew for a fact that he was  _ not _ there when he first woke up. The fire dragon slayer looked up and up and up. This guy was  _ huge. _ Even bigger than the celestial king. He was intimidating as well, more muscular than Elfman, Jiemma, Jurga, and Acnologia combined. The slanted dark eyes and all black ensemble he was wearing didn't help. His mustache wasn’t ridiculous like the celestial king but it was a sight to behold. The power that radiated off of him was overwhelming and Natsu had to take a few steps back or else he would fall to his knees from the sheer pressure that surrounded him. He could feel himself trembling under his calculating stare. 

 

_What_ **_is_** _he_? Natsu thought.

 

The man’s– no. The  _ thing _ ; there was no way he was an ordinary man– mouth was turned down in a small frown. His entire face twisted. It was as if he was conflicted and having an inner battle with himself over what to do. Natsu understood that all too well.

 

“ **Don't pretend to understand me** **_boy_ ** ,” the thing said, his voice booming with such volume and timber that Natsu knew the ground would crack if they were on any. There was nothing that would remain in tact while this thing spoke.

 

**“I am not a thing. I am an entity. A god mightier than all others. You may have heard of me from your elder brother** **_Zeref_ ** **.”** The entity said his name with disgust.

 

Zeref? Natsu didn't remember Zeref giving him lessons, let alone recounting stories of his encounter with a  _ god _ ? He was unaware of any interaction between them. The only god Natsu had remembered Zeref speaking about had been brief. His raven haired brother didn't like talking about him though. He did curse him after all.

 

Natsu’s eyes went wide as he looked up to the entity next to him. It couldn't be… But why would he be here? What business did he have with Natsu? He couldn't curse him. He was already dead. That didn't reassure Natsu though. No one would be reassured if their reasoning was death. Despite the proof right in front of him, it was still hard to believe he was speaking to  _ him _ .

 

“Ankhseram,” Natsu whispered.

 

Ankhseram rose an eyebrow and pursed his lips before nodding.

 

**“I have something of importance that I must tell you, Natsu Dragneel. But first, let us talk.”**

 

Natsu simply nodded. It wasn't like he could say no. He had nothing else to do in this empty abyss. Besides, who was stupid enough to disobey a god?

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

There wasn't a dry eye in the Fairy Tail guild as they mourned over the loss of their nakama  _ again _ . It had been silent as Lucy and Erza exposed the truth about Natsu. At first, everyone was pissed at him for not believing in them, but that was quickly replaced with worry when they found out who he was fighting. The new members didn't really understand personally, but they knew of the infamous Salamander and how he had supposedly met his end. They also felt for their fellow nakama. 

 

When Zeref had walked in behind the puffy red eyed dragon slayers with his head bowed and the infamous mage in his arms, it had been a shock. Everyone couldn't help but be taken aback. It was one thing to hear that a friend –if not family– was a demonic dragon hybrid. It was another to see for yourself. He was barely recognizable but it was his him. Once they got over his appearance, it had been obvious what happened. They had won (or else they wouldn't be back) but a sacrifice had to be made. Mira, who was the closest to the door, had been the first to collapse to the floor in a heap of tears. Her cries snapped everyone out of their stupor and her reaction became a domino effect. 

 

The twins were still clinging to Natsu’s cold dead body and no one made a move to stop them. Jellal had barely caught Erza before she fell to the floor, sobs wracking her body. Happy had zipped over to Lucy to hug her, not caring for her ear shattering wails that seemed to reverberate off of the guild walls. Mavis was sobbing in her office, having already known what happened through her link with Zeref. Gray had slowly followed Zeref to the infirmary, silent tears streaming down his face. It was then that Gildarts walked in. It was as if time stopped as everyone –save for Lucy and Happy– went silent and simply stared at their strongest long time member. The one that saw Natsu as a son. He took in the faces of everyone, coming to his own conclusion before turning around and walking out. Everyone looked at the door in confusion before quickly grabbing onto something as the ground beneath them shook. They didn't even want to go outside; already knowing that he was tearing the town apart. The newest members had never seen them like this before and it was both disturbing and heart wrenching. These were not just Fairy Tail’s, but Fiore’s strongest. And they were all breaking. Who knew when they would be whole again? Who knew  _ if _ they would ever be whole again? A permanently broken Fairy Tail was a world no one wanted to live in. 

 

A world no one would survive in.

 

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Natsu sat down and listened as the entity started to speak.

 

**“You do not speak right now. Once I am finished then you shall speak.”**

 

Natsu simply nodded his head, not daring to defy the god.

 

**“As you know, your brother is not a person I am fond on. To be frank, I loathe him. He defied me in the worst way. He brought you back to life. Not as a human of course, but he brought you back nonetheless. The dead are to stay dead. That is nature's rule. That is how the balance is kept. Your brother tried to break the balance. If you had been restored to your human hybrid form then the balance wouldn’t have been thrown off completely. I firmly believed that you were an abomination that would cause chaos and destruction. It turns out that I was correct. Your reputation precedes you.”**

 

Natsu grumbled under his breath. He destroys a few landscapes here and there and all of a sudden he's a walking catastrophe. Even in death, his recklessness is still being held over him. He could not catch a break.

 

“It's not as if I do these things on purpose, ya know,” the pinkette defend himself.

 

Ankhseram ignored his outburst completely. This boy didn't understand the meaning of silence at all.  **“Your death was something I awaited and welcomed so that all would be right again. That was until Acnologia started his rampage and ensuing chaos wherever he went. Then you were no longer my main priority. Your father became the source of all things despicable and dark in this world. Your brother’s abominations that were Tartaros were destroyed but they were mere child’s play compared to Acnologia. No matter how much destruction and death a person causes, as long as they don’t mess with the balance I cannot interfere. I could only wait for someone to do what I had desired for centuries. I never would have expected it would have been you that would be powerful enough end him.”**

 

Ankhseram curled his lip at Natsu, clearly not happy about giving the indirect compliment to the dragon slayer. Natsu wanted to roll his eyes. He got it. Ankhseram hated him. Could they just move on? He seemed to hold a serious grudge to someone who had no control over his own circumstances. Natsu suspected that it was due to the fact that he couldn’t bring his brother to what he assumed was limbo so he took his disgust and frustration out on the pinkette instead. Had it been anyone else Natsu would have thrown insults at them non stop, but he wasn’t as stupid as people thought. He knew when to back down. He couldn’t help it if small remarks slipped past his lips but he wouldn’t outright mock the god. He wanted to go to heaven after all. He couldn’t watch his kids from hell. That wasn’t an option.

 

**“Anyhow, you did what no one else could and as much as it pains me to say it, for that I am grateful.”** He whispered grateful, as if it was painful just to say the word, although Natsu knew nothing could harm Ankhseram; especially physically.  **“It is because of your sacrifice for the greater good that I will grant you one last chance at life.”**

 

Natsu’s head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock. That was something he was not expecting at all. He was expecting possible entrance to heaven despite being reincarnated as a demon; and even that had seemed like a long shot. But to be given a third chance at life was something he would have never even thought of in his wildest dreams. Had it come from someone else he would have thought of it as a cruel joke or false hope, but Ankhseram did not seem like the joking type. He stayed true to his word. Whatever he had deemed as an order, would be concrete. That and the fact that he looked disgusted at himself was enough proof that this was real. That it was happening. He would return back to his children and his nakama. To Gray…. 

 

Nothing would have to change. It could go back to normal (well as normal as life could be as a Dragneel who was apart of Fairy Tail) and he would return back to the life he lived before all hell had broken loose with his brother.

 

**“Just because you are getting another chance does not mean that there will not be contingencies. You will be returning, but not in this body. You shall return in your** **_true_ ** **form.”** Ankhseram smirked darkly.

 

Natsu’s eyes widened. He couldn’t possibly mean what he thought. He would become anything  _ but _ that. Suddenly, his return didn’t seem like a good thing; not if he would come back in the form he was fated to since birth. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the pinkette knew that he wouldn’t return in his demon form (not that he wanted to). He would be restored to his hybrid state. As a fire dragon slayer hybrid; however, now that he’s slayed a dragon it would all change. Having dragon blood in his system had already put him at a higher risk than other dragon slayers, but the fact that he had taken down the ruler of all dragons meant that he had no choice in the matter. Natsu would return to Earthland. But not as a dragon prince hybrid.

 

He would return as a fully transformed dragon king.

 

Death didn’t sound so bad now.

  
  


FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

 

Gray sat in a chair next to his mate’s cold body with his head rested on the bed that Natsu lay on. He held onto the lifeless hand with one hand and the sheets in a balled up fists in another. He had sat in that same position for the past four hours, not budging. He didn’t respond to anyone, not even his kids; not that they were trying to help him much anyways. They had cried themselves to sleep a couple of hours ago and were resting on the bed next to their mother. The infirmary was silent, everyone unmoving. Even in their sleep the toddlers had pained expressions on their faces. Deep down the ice devil slayer knew that he should have comforted them in some way, but he didn’t have the slightest idea how to start. It wasn’t like he would be much help anyway. Sure they were his children biologically, but he didn’t know them and vice versa. They could only trust him but so much. They had mostly been comforted by Mavis and Zeref, along with Happy. Crystal and Phoenix were currently curled around the exceed as the three dozed. Happy had cried longer than the twins but eventually he had fallen asleep as well. 

 

Gray didn’t know what time it was but he knew that it had to be sometime in the evening if the orange light shining in the room was anything to go by. The raven was grateful that it wasn’t raining. That would only worsen the mood, not that it could possibly get worse than it currently was. The times people would come in to check on them was the only time he heard any sound coming from the guild. It only appeared to be mumbles and sniffling, but it seemed like white noise to him. He didn’t bother to tune in so it all sounded the same to him. He didn’t even register when people came in and out of the room, let alone who they were. He was in his own bubble of despair. The only reason he hadn’t already tried to join Natsu in death was because of the two little ones a few feet few away from him. He couldn’t do that to them. Even though they weren’t well acquainted, they were still family. They were his children. They had just lost their mother. They could afford to lose their father as well. Not this soon. It wasn’t fair to the twins. He wouldn’t be that selfish. Not this time. 

 

The ice devil slayer looked up at his mate with tear stained cheeks, running red bloodshot eyes at his form. It was odd to see him in his E.N.D form. Between the black of his hair, the twisted horns, and the markings that ran down his face and arms it definitely showed the demonic side of him. The scales were nothing new, but Gray had never seen them with color; they usually stayed the same tan skin tone. The claws and tail just showed his hybrid side. Don’t even get him started on the huge wings that still protruded from his back. They couldn’t fully close them so part of them were still hanging off the side of the bed, but it was better than when they were fully expanded. They were easily past his wing span by at least three feet. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold. But now, they were dim and hanging at an awkward angle, looking as if they would fall off of his body at any moment. 

 

The raven took a shuddered breath before finally sitting up so he could look over to check on the kids. Before he could turn his head in their direction, a bright light suddenly appeared, almost blinding the devil slayer. He had to cover his eyes as the light got brighter. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the room started heating up at an alarming rate before suddenly bursting into flames. Gray felt like his skin was about to melt off of his skin. He had the sense to cover the children and Happy in an ice devil cube, shielding them from heat. He knew it wouldn’t hold up; he just needed to get them out of there. The raven could hear them shouting but he ignored the three of them. He barely registered the door bursting open. He shouted for whoever had rushed in to get the kids out of the area. He tried contain the fire the best he could but it was in vain. He saw water coming from the left of him and assumed that Juvia had come in to help.

 

“It’s no use!” He shouted at Juvia. “The fire is spreading too quickly. We need to evacuate the area!”

 

Gray wasn’t stupid. He knew where this was coming from. Natsu had somehow set himself on fire. The raven didn’t know if it was a side effect from his demonic side but he knew he had to somehow stop this fire. He refused for mate to be incinerated to ashes. 

 

Before he could release another stream of ice, he was thrown back by an invisible force. The devil slayer watched in horror as a barrier of sorts had surrounded the dragon slayer, barely containing the fire. He looked over to see Zeref rapidly making hand signs. He struggled against the barrier that was in between Natsu and everyone else. Gray strained against the sudden gust of wind that caused the fire to die down. Wendy was in dragon force, blowing the fire towards the barrier that surrounded Natsu. The ice mage went to jump at the black mage but was held back by Gajeel. 

 

“Let me go! What the hell do you guys think you’re doing?! He’ll turn to ash at this rate!” Gray shouted, trying to get through to his evidently crazy guild mates.

 

Zeref was focused on Natsu, completely ignoring the mage. Gray tried to use his ice against Gajeel but he went into dragon force and turned to steel, completely immobilizing him.

 

“He’s not frying you moron. He’s transitioning.” Gajeel said, his voice a mix of awe and confusion.

 

Gray stopped struggling and turned to face the frozen dragon slayers as they waited. “Wha- how?”

 

“Ankhseram,” Zeref finally spoke, his eyes still on his slowly growing little brother. “He did this. He brought Natsu back. But in his true form.”

 

The relief and joy that he felt at his mate being alive was short lived as Zeref’s words sunk in. His mind went back to the cave in Crocus all those years ago and the dragon’s words. Dragon slayers were cursed. If they were to slay a dragon they would end up becoming one just like Acnologia. But according to Natsu, Igneel and the other dragons had come to the present with them and resided inside their bodies to stop that very thing from happening. Did they not succeed or did something go wrong? But Zeref had confirmed that they were successful. Why was Natsu exempt? Was it due to to his demonic nature? It couldn’t have been because he hadn’t transformed before the Spriggan incident.

 

“Natsu was already part dragon by blood. Our father had transformed before his birth so the gene was passed down to Natsu. It’s been in his DNA since birth. No dragon, not even a king, could stop his transformation. The stronger he became the closer he was to transforming. Igneel just managed to slow down the process. His demonic side is gone but his dragonic side is still something to not underestimate.” Zeref answered his and what was most likely everyone else’s unspoken question.

 

Before anyone could open their mouths, the barrier was broken and flames erupted into the sky before disappearing. Everyone looked up in awe through the roofless guild at the dark red dragon in sky. The dragon that was Natsu was even bigger than Acnologia. Their awe quickly turned into fear as they realized that he resembled his biological father in appearance, with the same black color and patterns. The only difference was that instead of a cerulean blue, the markings were crimson red, dark as blood. His features were sharper as well with a tail so sharp that it looked like it could slice you in half with the slightest touch. The appearance wasn’t what horrified the people of Magnolia. It was the look upon his face that struck fear in their hearts. That look was a mirror of Acnologia. The same menacing evil expression that had what adorned his father’s face now adorned his.

 

Gray looked over to an oddly calm Zeref. “What the hell do we do? That’s not Natsu! He’s clearly influenced by Acnologia! There has to be something we do! Your father and Erza’s mom managed to stay in their human forms and change into dragons at will. That has to apply to Natsu as well.”

 

“Our father wasn’t born with the dragon gene. That was why he could transform freely. I had to suppress Irene’s draconic side using magic. I could do that to Natsu but it took days to suppress her.” Zeref told him.

 

“Irene was the mother of all dragons. Her dragon side was way stronger than Natsu’s. It should be easier with his demonic side gone.” Gray said.

 

“Now that he’s no longer E.N.D, Natsu is much weaker than Irene but I’ll still need at least an hour.”

 

“We can stall,” Gajeel said as the other dragon slayers gathered around them. “Wendy’s healed all of us. We’ll hold him off. ‘Sides, I’ve always wanted to go at it with Salamander in his dragon force form. This is close enough.”

 

Gray could feel the conviction behind his words. He looked at the others who all resolute looks on their faces, even Cobra.

 

“Natsu saved us. It’s about time we return the favor.” Laxus said, shocking everyone. “Don’t tell him I said that.” He quickly added.  _ That  _ was the Laxus they knew.

 

“You do that.” Zeref said. “I’ll focus on the spell, but it won’t work without an anchor. In the end, he has to want to come back. Irene was easy because she was the first evolved, but it’s harder when you’re born with the mindset that you’re superior. It’s why my father stayed in his dragon form for so long after Natsu first died. His lust for revenge was enough conviction, but it’s not the same with Natsu. He’s too pure. Emotions alone won’t pull him out of this. He’ll need a physical anchor.”

 

Gray felt everyone’s eyes suddenly land on him; even Zeref turned around, his dark eyes pinned on the ice devil slayer. “You’re his mate,” the dark mage said. “Even his paternal instincts for Crystal and Phoenix won’t be enough. The only person who can bring Natsu back is you.”

 

Pressure suddenly dropped onto Gray like a spell by Gildarts. The fate of possibly the entire world rested on his shoulders.

 

Shit.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I pulled a Hiro on you guys (but you already saw that coming). I wouldn't just leave our adorable twins parentless. Like I said before, this is more or less leading up to the final intense chapter. The chapters after that will calm down. It'll still be hella dramatic (because I live for drama), just not on the same level. I kind of enjoyed my little Jerza omake so I'm think of doing one for Gale (or whatever their ship name is). It doesn't even have to be them. I can do another Jerza one or any ship really. Let me know if you want an omake or not. Feel free to comment and bother the hell out of me. It keeps me motivated : )


End file.
